


One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You'

by youbuggme



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Break Up, Child Neglect, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Growing Up Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chasing cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 57,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon and Robb have been saying it to each other for years, just not in those exact words.<br/>Based off a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I got this idea from a tumblr post I saw recently called One Hundred Ways to Say 'I love you'. (Posted by p0ck3tf0x).  
> So, I will be going through each one (one chapter per way) and write a tiny little story about it. They are all part of one big story but they jump timelines and such.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

**1:23 a.m. Friday, October 3rd, 2014**

_Age 22_

“You sure you’re okay?” Theon glanced over at Robb skeptically.

The duo had been on the road for six hours and it was the middle of the night. Originally, Theon had tried to convince Robb that they should just find a motel for the night but Robb insisted on driving through. Robb also insisted that he would drive all ten hours. They were on their way home and Theon knew Robb was really home sick. Theon could sympathize with that in theory but he didn’t want to die because of it. Robb was tired and needed sleep.

Despite Robb’s perfect posture, straight back and sharp hawk eyes on the road, Theon could see hints of sleep on him. His eyelids were drooping and black circles surrounded his eyes. He kept rubbing his eye which was a tell-tale sign of his tiredness. A yawn would escape his mouth ever now and then, but he always tried to hide it from Theon. When Robb was tired, he got a little bitchy and a little more stubborn than usual, which was honestly a feat in it of itself.

“Yeah, man.” Robb smiled. “It’s only another-”

“Four hours.” Theon cut him off because Robb was a persistent idiot and would never admit when he needed a break. “Let me drive a bit.”

“No, it’s fine.” Robb rolled his tired blue eyes. “ _I’m_ fine.”

“Uh, huh.” Theon sunk back in the seat as his eyes narrowed on Robb. “You are going to kill me. You just want me dead.”

“No, I’m not trying to kill you,” Robb exclaimed. “I’m fine!”

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while,” Theon groaned. Robb had driven the entire time and Theon was restless anyways. “Please?”

“I’m fine, Theon,” Robb hissed.

“The driver always protects his side,” Theon pointed out.

“I’m not trying to-”

An idea struck Theon in the middle of Robb’s retort that he was barely listening to. He cut off Robb again. “Can we pull over?”

“We’d be even later,” Robb muttered. “It’s not worth it.”

Theon smirked darkly. “I can make it worth it.”

Robb’s face was scandalous at the idea and the implications of Theon’s words. Even though they had been dating for a little while now and had known each other much longer, Robb still acted like a maiden. A pretty blush came to his cheeks. He bit his lip as his eyes shifted from the road to Theon every now and then.

“We will be even later,” Robb murmured, but it was very unconvincing.

“And? What’s another hour?” Theon’s grin was even wider because he knew he got Robb hooked.

“An hour?” Robb raised an eyebrow.

“I said I’d make it worth your while, didn’t I?” Theon tried to contain his laughter as Robb pulled over instantly, parked the car, and climbed over to Theon’s seat. Robb straddled Theon and rested his forehead against Theon’s. His blue eyes were wide and dark with anticipation.

Theon raised an eyebrow. “Can’t blow you when you’re on top, right?” Theon paused for a moment and grinned. “At least not in this cramped space, unless you’re willing to try.”

Robb’s mouth hung open but he quickly snapped it shut as he lifted himself and they rearranged their positions with Robb seated in the passenger seat and Theon sitting above him. Theon sat on him carefully and brought his lips to Robb’s.

Robb eagerly attacked them but Theon didn’t let him do much, pulling away after a few seconds. Robb groaned and tried to meet Theon’s lips again but Theon kept pulling further and further away until he was resting precariously on Robb’s knees.

“Theon!” Robb growled. He was a little bit cranky and wanted to get right to the action. Besides, he had been driving for six hours. His patience had worn pretty thin around hour three when Theon decided to fiddle with the radio.

“Sorry, Robb.” Theon climbed off him and into the driver’s seat. A dark smirk was on Theon’s face as he buckled himself in and adjusted the seat. “We still have four more hours and you’re about to pass out. If I’m going to blow you, I want you to at least be conscious for the good part of it.”

Robb’s mouth hung open in shock and scandal. He looked down to see that during their very short and brief kiss, Theon had pulled the seat belt over him and locked him into place. That little fucking rat.

“That’s cruel.” Robb huffed, crossing his arms. While he was angry, his chest bloomed with warmth because while Theon wasn’t overtly as warm and caring person, he had his unique ways of showing it.

“I’ll make it up to you at home.” Theon had already pulled the car back onto the road. “So sleep up, Stark. Like I said, I want you awake for what I have planned for you.”

A bright blush came to Robb’s cheeks but he grumbled quietly and Theon chuckled softly.

About twenty minutes later, Theon looked over to see Robb passed out, his head leaning against the window and his mouth slightly agape. Theon smiled at the massive dork curled up in the seat with his jacket being used as a blanket.

Theon turned his gaze back to the road but couldn’t help and glance over at Robb every now and then. The sight was a little too much for Theon.

“Idiot.”


	2. It reminded me of you.

**11:52 a.m. Wednesday, July 20th, 2005**

_Age 13_

Jon was cackling, which was very odd already. But how could he not? No, it was too good, too funny. Theon’s normally cool and composed smirk as gone and replaced with a horrified expression that he was desperately trying to mask and Robb was smiling brightly with a tiny blush painted on his ears. 

“Robb, what is that?” Theon managed to say only one octave higher than his normal voice. His eyes were wide and staring at what was in Robb’s hands.

“An Algae Sucker Fish!” Robb exclaimed excitedly and a bit proudly as he set the small tank that held the fish on the table. Jon bit back his laughter as he got a better look at it. “It’s called an Otocinclus.”

Theon coughed a little as Robb beamed. “Why?”

Robb paused, frowning slightly as he looked at the fish and then back to Theon. “It reminded me of you.”

Jon was full on snickering and trying to muffle it with his arm. Theon’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth hung open as Robb was smiled innocently. Theon had no doubt that Robb had wonderful intentions but this was just awful.

“Robb?”

“Hear me out!” Robb held up his hands because he knew Theon was going to be apprehensive. He already knew how to combat it. “They are super useful! They keep tanks clean and-”

“They are bottom feeders, Robb.” Theon muttered.

“I see it now.” Jon smirked and Theon threw him a glare. Jon was not helping the situation.

“No!” Robb was yelping now to get them focused again. “You aren’t getting it. They are tidy little guys and are super important for a fish tank.”

“You can really just replace them with a tank cleaner.” Jon threw in, his eyes on Theon the whole time.

“Jon.” Robb scowled. “Look, they are really tough fish.” Robb was now really trying to sell this fish to Theon and Jon couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “They are reliable, unique, cute, and he is you, Theon. This fish is literally your spirit animal.” 

Theon was at a loss for words. What was he even supposed to say when your best friend drags you to his house so he can explain to you how your spirit animal is a bottom feeder fish? Was it endearing or a slap in the face? Theon just stared at Robb speechless.

“You really out did yourself, Robb.” Jon praised. “I mean, really.”

“Jon, I’m serious! He was the last little guy in the tank and I couldn’t leave him. He is just like Theon. He had an attitude and a really cool personality.”

“He is a fish, Robb.” Theon managed to spit out.

Robb’s eyes lit at Theon. “And you like fish! You have an aquarium and everything!” 

Theon sighed. There was no trying to get Robb off this fish with anything but logistics. “He is too big for the tank, Robb.” It was true, but not ultimately the main reason for wanting to refuse the fish. He didn’t need a constant reminder that Robb was associating him with that fish. A bottom feeding, pitiful, last choice fish. 

Robb’s face broke. “What?”

“He needs like a ten gallon tank, man. At least.” Theon sighed because while he was still a little hurt by Robb thinking of Theon when he found the fish, it truly wouldn’t last in Theon’s small aquarium. “I can’t keep him.”

Robb looked utterly heartbroken at this. “You can’t?”

“Not unless I get a bigger tank and you know my dad and-”

“But, he is your fish.” Robb was frowning now as he slumped. 

"I know." Theon scratched the back of his head. "And I want him. I really do. But I don't have the space for him."

"So we have to take him back?" Robb was staring at the sucker fish. 

"Unless we can think of something else." Theon sighed but he knew the only real answer was that Robb would have to return the fish. 

Robb looked completely broken by this. It was obvious how excited he had been to present the fish to Theon. Despite it being a bottom feeder fish, Robb was in love with it and Theon actual felt bad about not being able to keep the damn thing. How Robb did that still amazed him.

"It can probably last in my tank for a week or so." Theon finally said. 

Robb perked up. "And we can find him a new home!"

"Yeah." Theon sighed. Robb really cared for the fish and Theon liked the implications of it since the fish was supposed to be a reminder of himself. 

Robb shot up and wrapped his arms around Theon's mid-section. Robb had always been a hugger and Theon never had been but Robb was always an exception. 

"Did you know that sucker fish can be aggressive except to fish they are familiar with or are the same breed?" Robb gave Theon a pointed look and Theon pushed the red head away. 

"Whatever." He muttered as he picked up the tiny tank that held the fish. In the corner of his eye Theon could see Robb grin and Theon begrudgingly knew he was going to have to find a way to keep the damn thing. He couldn’t toss it out, not with the way Robb lit up.

A week later, Robb and Theon installed a ten gallon fish tank in Robb’s room and transported all the fish from the previous tank in Theon’s room as well as the Theon Fish (as Robb had been taken to calling it) into the new tank. When Theon gets his own place, they will move the tank there but for now Robb will keep it. Theon kept asking and Robb kept reassuring that he didn’t care and was fine with keeping it.

Robb really didn’t mind having the tank in his room because it meant two things. One, Theon had to keep coming over to make sure his precious fish were okay so that meant Robb could hang out with Theon all the more. Two, Robb got to see the Theon Fish every day.


	3. No, no, it's my treat.

**2:13 p.m. Sunday, September 13th, 2009**

_Age 17_

“That’s disgusting.” Robb chortled at Theon who gave Robb a damned look. 

The duo found themselves in the Reach. It was an older neighborhood and Robb and Theon often liked to spend the weekends in the older districts. It was filled with weathered and ancient stores as well as old timey diners. A mixture of the things they loved. Plus, it was nice to get away from Winterfell from time to time.

After spending the morning exploring stores in the main square, they took refuge in a diner for lunch. They got burgers, fries, and milkshakes and were halfway through their meal when Theon decided to dip his fries into the milkshake. Robb was revolted at Theon who made a show out of it because he knew it grossed Robb out.

“No.” Theon denied as he stuck another milkshake coated fry in his mouth. “It’s amazing. You can’t knock it till you try it, Stark.”

Robb shook his head. “Why would I try something I know is disgusting?”

“See?” Theon leaned on the table now. He did this often to seem more serious and convincing. “That’s where you are wrong because I’m telling you that it is great.”

“How can I trust your decisions?” Robb laughed. “You jumped off the roof of the school last year just because Joffrey said you wouldn’t.”

“That doesn’t negate my knowledge of good food.” Theon rolled his eyes. “Look, if you are going to be a big chicken-”

“I’m not a chicken and you cannot use that card to get me to try your gross food choices.”

“Sounds like something a chicken would say, just saying.” Theon held up his hands in surrender. “Look, if you don’t want to try it, fine. You’re loss.”

Robb narrowed his eyes skeptically at Theon because while Robb was stubborn, so was Theon. He never dropped things this easily, especially something this dumb. Shrugging, Robb went back to his food.

Robb should have known Theon wasn’t so easily deterred. Not even five seconds after looking away was his face assaulted with an ice cold projectile. The object in questioned hit his mouth before landing on the table with a sticky plop. Robb looked at it to see a chocolate milkshake soaked fry. Theon began laughing at Robb’s face which was probably hilarious. 

“Theon.” Robb was glaring but it wasn’t convincing enough for Theon who kept laughing.

“You should see your face, Stark.” Theon’s laughter died. “Just fucking try it. I know you, you’ll like it.”

Robb frowned but said nothing. Theon apparently took this as a yes as he grabbed a fry from his plate and scooped at his milkshake before offering to Robb. Robb made no move for it so Theon proceeded to try and shove it into Robb’s closed lips.

“Fuck, open your mouth Stark and stop being a baby about this.” Theon probed. 

“Theo-” Robb tried speaking but Theon took the opportunity of the open mouth to shove the fry in there. 

Robb choked a bit but he was always taught to never spit out food, which he also personally thought was gross and swallowed it. He threw Theon a dark look and Theon brightened.

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Theon laughed and Robb ignored him as he flung the forgotten first projectile fry at Theon. When it landed on his shirt, his eyes sparked and Robb knew the situation would come close to an all-out food fight.

Thankfully their waiter thought the same thing and came by to give them their bill.

“Is that separate?” Theon asked before the waiter could set it down. The spark gone from his eyes as he looked at the bill folder.

“Oh, no!” The waiter looked caught off. “I assumed, I’m sorry. I’ll go-”

“It’s fine.” Robb cut in as he took the bill. “I got it.” He smiled as the waiter walked off. He could feel Theon’s glare at him. 

“Robb-”

“Theon, its fine.”

“I don’t like owing you.”

“You won’t owe me.” Robb could see Theon was starting to speak again. “No, no, it’s my treat. Really, just let me. I fucked up your shirt anyways.” Robb pointed to the milkshake fry stain on Theon’s Thundercats shirt. 

“Fine.” Theon muttered as he crossed his arms, a tiny blush crawling up his neck. “But I pay next time.”

Robb smirked triumphantly and joked lightly with, “It’s a date.”


	4. Come here. Let me fix it.

**7:36 p.m. Monday, November 12th, 2012**

_Age 20_

Theon watched amused as his best friend struggled with a needle and thread. Robb had ripped his favorite hoodie and was persistent in trying to fix it. Where he got the needle and thread was above Theon, but watching Robb trying to sew was pretty funny considering Robb had no idea what he was doing. Robb held his phone in one hand as he read an article about sewing and the needle was held delicately in the other. 

“When are you going to finish that up?” Theon groaned from Robb’s bed. “We are going to be late.”

“You can’t be late to a bar.” Robb rolled his eyes. “Besides, I wanted to wear this.”

“You are such a drama queen.” Theon rolled on Robb’s bed and Robb held his tongue. “Just wear a different jacket. It’s not like you have to impress anyone. Jeyne isn’t going to be there.”

Robb blushed brightly and ducked his head. “This isn’t about Jeyne or impressing anyone. I just really like this jacket and want to wear it.”

Theon laughed at Robb. “Uh huh, sure thing.”

Robb set down his phone and stared down at the small rip in the sleeve. He fiddled with how to hold the needle for a solid second. 

“We are really taking our time here.” Theon japed as he sat up. “Just do it.”

“I don’t want to mess up my jacket.” Robb snapped. “Give me a second.”

“Come here.” Theon held out his hand. “Let me fix it.” Robb didn’t make a move as he stared at Theon like he had grown five heads. “I actually know how to sew.”

Robb blinked and handed the jacket to Theon who snatched it and the needle with thread. 

“I didn’t know that.” Robb muttered shyly.

“Yeah, well, I had to fix up my clothes a lot as a kid. Asha wasn’t going to do it and, well, you know my dad and how my mom is.” Theon shrugged as he began stitch up the tear.

“Right.” Robb got up from his chair and sat beside Theon. “Can you teach me?”

Theon rolled his eyes. “Why? Plan on having more of these? What did you even do?”

Robb blushed. “I jumped a gate.”

Theon stared at Robb. “A gate.”

“Yes.”

“A gate to where?”

Robb didn’t meet Theon’s eyes. “Jeyne’s.”

Theon’s eyes lit. “Fucking nice.”

Robb pushed Theon but not hard enough to mess up Theon’s work. “Shut up, we didn’t do anything.”

“Sucks.” Theon tied up the loose end and handed it to Robb. “Mess up _my_ jacket for no reason.”

Robb took the jacket back and put it on. “It’s been my jacket for five years. You don’t get to reclaim ownership after all this time.”

“If I fix it because you messed it up to go visit a girl and you still didn’t do anything with, than yeah. I do.” Theon smirked as he stood up and pulled Robb up with him. “Come on; let’s drink to the missed opportunity.”

“I was serious though.” Robb fell into step with Theon. “I still want you to teach me.”

“Fuck no.” Theon muttered as they walked off.

A week later they sat in Robb’s dorm room practicing on little scraps of fabric Theon stole from the fabric and textiles rooms of the university.


	5. I'll walk you home.

**8:02 p.m. Thursday, June 3rd, 2010**

_Age 18_

“Theon, wait up!” 

Theon stopped in his tracks to see Robb running out of his house at full speed up to him. Theon instantly felt dread fill him as Robb stopped beside him, a small pant on his lips and his hand on Theon’s shoulder.

“Where you going?” Robb frowned slightly.

“I was just going to head home, you know.” Theon shrugged awkwardly because he didn’t have any excuse. He just wanted to leave. He didn’t feel a part of this. He certainly hadn’t planned on Robb catching him escape. 

“Oh.” Robb dropped his hand from Theon’s shoulder coldly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Theon smiled, but he knew it looked as forced as it felt. “I’m just tired.”

“Right.” Robb nodded his head and looked back to his house.

“You should go back in.” Theon gestured. “You’re family threw this to celebrate you. Not much of a celebration if you aren’t there.”

Robb turned back to Theon, his eyes with a strange glimmer in them. “I’ll walk you home.” Robb shrugged before Theon could say a word. “I’ll only be gone for half an hour. They won’t even notice. Let me just text Jon to cover for me-”

“You don’t have to do this. Go back and be with your family.”

“I will.” Robb smiled. “I want to do this first. I’ll be there soon enough.”

Theon shuffled awkwardly. “You can’t leave your own graduation party, man.”

“First of all, you graduated too and deserve to celebrate. Two, if it’s my party I can do what I want which includes leaving for half an hour. Three, Jon has it covered, see?” Robb held up his phone with Jon’s very characteristic ‘OK’ response.

“Whatever, if you say so.” Theon began walking and Robb fell into step. “Don’t come crying to me if you get chewed out by your mom.”

Robb rolled his eyes and bumped Theon’s arm lightly. “We should do something memorable this summer.” Robb changed the subject.

“Like?” Theon cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. Go on a trip maybe. Just the two of us. We are out of high school, full-fledged adults, and will be starting University soon.”

“What about Jon?” Theon muttered darkly. “He graduated too.” 

Theon knew Robb was the type of person to be inclusive, especially where Jon was concerned. Theon didn’t particularly like Jon but he wouldn’t say no to him if Robb wanted him around. 

“I said just the two of us, didn’t I?” Robb smiled kindly and Theon felt himself smiling despite himself.

“Where would you want to go?” Theon asked carefully as they turned onto his street.

“I don’t know. I don’t really care.” Robb responded truthfully. “Maybe a road trip.”

“Road trip? With just me? You’ll lose your shit before we even leave Winterfell.” Theon laughed humorlessly. 

Robb frowned. “That’s not true. I think I’d only go on a road trip with no destination if it was with you.”

“Why?” Theon found himself asking before he could stop the words. 

Robb shrugged as he looked up at the dark sky. “Because you’re my best mate. I love my family but I can’t do the same things with them than I can do with you. With you, there isn’t any pressure.”

“I get that.” Theon nodded his head as they stopped in front of his dark house. “We’ll figure something out.”

Robb smiled and wrapped a single arm around Theon’s shoulders and squeezed lightly. “See you tomorrow?”

“Without a doubt, Stark.”

“Night, Greyjoy.”


	6. Have a good day at work.

**6:56 a.m. Monday, January 26th, 2015**

_Age 23_

Robb woke up five minutes before his alarm every morning. For whatever reason, his body would always wake before the alarm even if he didn’t mean it. He was somewhat grateful for this weird talent of his. Especially on mornings like this.

It was a dimly lit Monday morning and Robb couldn’t help but smile fondly at Theon snoring softly half beside him-half on top of him. Theon’s dark hair was a tangled mess and his hands were wrapped around Robb loosely. There was a soft smile on his face that made Robb’s stomach flutter.

Robb slowly and carefully slid Theon’s arms off him. He didn’t want to wake him but Robb still had to get to work. Theon didn’t have to be up for another hour or two. 

After their limbs were detangled and Robb was out of the bed, he began to slowly gather his clothing. He needed to take a quick shower first but he might as well bring everything with him so he didn’t wake up Theon in the shuffle later. 

Theon was now lying in the warm spot that had once occupied Robb. His face was buried in Robb’s pillow and the covers were cocooned around him now that Robb wasn’t there to keep him warm and keep the blankets over _both_ of them.

Robb quickly took his shower and ended up having to use Theon’s shampoo since his was out and he had yet to go to the store. He found that he didn’t mind smelling like his boyfriend. He smiled to himself as he got out and began to dry himself.

He put on his work clothes and combed his hair back. He brushed his teeth with his red toothbrush and put it back next to the matching blue one. After inspecting his looks one more time, he turned to leave the bathroom and stopped. 

One the back of the bathroom was a piece of paper that was folded in half and taped. Robb smiled to himself as he grabbed it. Theon wasn’t particularly sentimental, or he never showed that he was, but he showed his way of caring in his own way. 

This morning, or rather last night when Theon had taped it to the door, he showed it with a small realistic sketch of a wolf wearing a crown of roses and daisies. Robb smiled tenderly at paper and folded it into his pocket. He was going to take it to work and hide it there. 

Theon only left him notes when he was drunk and sober Theon would be too embarrassed to let Robb keep it. Drunken Theon was always a lot more honest with his emotions that sober Theon but Robb loved them both too much for words.

Robb left the bathroom to see Theon still lying in bed but his eyes open and watching Robb sleepily.

“You can sleep more.” Robb whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Theon murmured sleepily. “You are perfect.”

Robb blushed slightly as he ran his hand through Theon’s hair. “Okay, dork. I have to go to work so I will see you at four, okay?”

“Mhmm.” Theon nuzzled Robb’s hand. “I’ll go shopping today. You need shampoo, right? Can’t use mine forever.”

“Yeah, also we are out of milk.”

“On it.” Theon yawned and closed his eyes. “Have a good day at work.”

Robb smiled brightly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Theon’s temple. “I will.”

“I’m going to make dinner tonight.” Theon said as Robb stood up. “Chicken roast with potatoes.”

“Sounds good. Are you going to wear the apron Sansa got you?”

“ _Only_ that.” Theon smirked into the pillow. “Good morning, Robb.”

“Good morning, Theon.”


	7. I dreamt about you last night.

**10:43 p.m. Friday, June 27th, 2014**

_Age 22_

Theon bit back a laugh as he watched his boyfriend on his monitor. Theon was sitting on Robb’s bed with Grey Wind nuzzled on his thigh. Robb was currently on a family vacation and Theon was stuck house-dog sitting for the Starks. Robb had been gone nearly two weeks but would be coming back soon enough. 

While Robb had been fairly busy with his family during those two weeks, he made sure he had time to keep in contact with Theon. They had called each other and skyped. Robb seemed to be having difficulty with the camera application.

_“I can’t see you!”_ He whined. Theon could see he was anxiously trying to figure out what the problem is. 

“Just give it a second to load up.” Theon rolled his eyes. As if on cue, his camera loaded up finally and displayed his image. Theon smirked as Robb’s face lit up.

_“I just wanted to see you.”_ He muttered defensively at Theon laughed.

“I know.” Theon smiled fondly. “What’d you guys do today?” He could see Robb was excited to relay the news to Theon and quickly fell into a detailed summary of what the Starks had accomplished today. 

_“-I think Bran is still a little mad at Arya but they will get over it. Right now, Rickon is passed out with Jon. Jon’s been a prick all day.”_ Robb finished as he crossed his arms.

“Jon’s always a prick, Robb.” Theon reminded him and could see Robb frown at that.

_“No! You two just don’t get along. That doesn’t make him a prick.”_

“Yeah it does.” Theon smiled brightly. “What’d he do?”

_“N-Nothing.”_ Robb looked away from the screen and off to his left.

Theon blinked. “Robb?”

_“It’s nothing, okay.”_ Theon could see a small blush rise on Robb’s cheeks.

“You have to tell me.” Theon demanded.

_“I-uh, I don’t want to.”_

“Okay, forget the fact that we are kind of dating-”

_“Kind of?”_

“You’ve been gone two weeks out of the month and a half we’ve been together.” Theon cocked an eyebrow. “So beside the fact that we are _dating_ , I’m still your best mate which means you have to tell me.” A dark smirk crossed Theon’s face. “As your best mate, I promise I won’t tell your boyfriend.”

Robb looked down at the keyboard and ran his fingers along it as Theon waited patiently. Robb still didn’t seem convinced in telling Theon anything.

_“It’s embarrassing.”_

“Robb, need I reminded you of how in the eighth grade you-”

_“We agreed never to talk about that, Greyjoy! Don’t go back on your blood oaths!”_

“Is it really a blood oath if you were too chicken to give yourself a little nick?” Theon was grinned again.

_“The principle still counts.”_

“Than what about the sacred promise of no secrets, huh?”

Robb’s face showed utter betrayal. He had no expected Theon to use that card on him, mostly because Robb had let Theon slide on that promise so many times before.

_“I can’t believe you.”_

“Really?” Theon laughed. “Look, it can’t be that bad. Just tell me and get it over with. You’ve hyped it up so much-”

_“_ I’ve _hyped it up?”_ Robb was downright scandalous.

“Yeah, and it is probably nothing, so just spit it out.” 

Theon watched as Robb played with the keys again and avoided looking at the screen. He was biting his lips in contemplation. Theon was not the most patient soul and sighed loudly. Robb looked up and swallowed.

_“I dreamt about you last night.”_

Theon’s face dropped the smirk it had previously held with pride and stared at Robb.

“Excuse me?”

_“You heard me!”_ Robb exclaimed, red in the face. _“And Jon knows. We’ve been sharing a room and he must have heard me sleep talking.”_

“What?”

_“I told you it was embarrassing!”_

“What, were you moaning my name is your sleep?”

Robb’s eyes were wide with horror. _“No!”_

“Gods, Robb, that’s not such a horrible thought is it?” Theon japed in hopes to easy the worry out of Robb.

_“It’s not! I’d like that very much, but that’s not what it was about. Oh, stop giving me that look, Theon!”_

"Oh, do tell me the dirty details, Stark."

_"I told you already! It wasn't like that! I just...want to come home."_

Robb was pouting and Theon wanted nothing more than for Robb to be with him right now so he could wipe that stupid thing from his face. 

"Only a few more days." Theon blushed as he said it softly. While he didn't want Robb to think of him so dependent, Theon was counting the hours before Robb would be home. 

_"A few more days. How are you holding up with the dogs?"_ Robb changed the subject quickly and Theon let him.

"Fine, fine." Theon sighed as he leaned back in Robb's bed. "The house is still in one piece too."

_"Mother will be relieved."_

"Oh shut up Stark." Theon rolled onto his stomach and grinned quickly. "Tell me about your dream.” So maybe Robb wouldn’t get off the hook so easily.


	8. Take my seat.

**10:52 a.m. Sunday, March 11th, 2007**

_Age 15_

Theon hated the public transit. He hated the noise, he hated the smell, he hated the feel, he hated the fact that he was always touching someone accidentally. The thing is Theon used the public transit so often because Robb _loved_ it.

Theon didn’t understand why Robb loved it so much. Robb always liked people watching and he probably thought the public transit was an excellent way to do it and often dragged Theon with him. Plus, Theon and Robb were both unable to drive yet. That didn’t help Theon’s cause at all.

“What’s our stop?” Theon looked down at Robb.

The minute they got onto the bus, Theon made sure Robb had the only available seat left next which was next to an old woman. While he hated public transit, he much rather give Robb the seat and suffer through it. 

“It’s at the end before he turns around again.” Robb murmured lowly not to disturb the other people on the bus even though half of them were screaming and talking very loudly. “Like an hour or so wait.”

“Fuck.” Theon groaned.

“It’s not that bad!” Robb smiled brightly. “Besides, the movie is supposed to be amazing.”

“Why couldn’t we go see 300 at the theater five minutes away?” 

“Because Jon’s lab partner Ygritte said her friend Tormund works there and he won’t card us if we drop her name.” Robb grinned evilly. “See? I learned from the best.” He gave Theon a pointed look.

“Fine.” Theon crossed his arms. “You win. We ride this damn bus all the way there.”

“You make it sound like its torture.” Robb rolled his eyes. “It’s really not that bad.”

“Uh, huh.” Theon leaned heavily on the seat Robb occupied. 

The thing about public transit is that it reminded Theon of a darker time in his life. Like when his brothers would leave him in the middle of nowhere and he had to ride the bus back in the middle of the night. Or when his father was having another bad day and his mother was too sick to take him to school and he would ride the city bus in the morning. Or when Asha got pissed off enough at their father and took Theon to run away for a week and they slept at the sheltered bus stations.

Robb never had those experiences and Theon, while he didn’t resent Robb for it, knew he couldn’t understand Theon’s hatred for the public transit. Robb never had to deal with it as a child and that was fine.

“Theon?” Robb nudged Theon’s hand. “Hello?”

“Sorry.” Theon blinked, looking back down at Robb. “Mind wandered.” 

“Want to sit?” Robb asked curiously.

Theon shook his head. “No, I’m fine.” 

But even as he said it, Robb was already standing up. 

“Take my seat.”

Theon narrowed his eyes as Robb and he stood eye to eye. “Really?”

“Yup.” Robb pushed Theon into the seat and stood in Theon’s old spot. “I don’t mind. I know you don’t like the bus.”

“You’re going to stand the whole time?”

“You were, so I can.” Robb nodded his head determined. 

“Uh, huh.” Theon was smirking now. “You can sit on my lap whenever you tire.”

Robb scowled playfully. “And what would my kind lady mother think?”

“Nothing new probably.” Theon grinned. “She knows her oldest son is an idiot.”


	9. I saved a piece for you.

**3:27 p.m. Saturday, April 5th, 2008**

_Age 16_

Robb began to wonder for the hundred, maybe thousandth time that day why he had agreed to watch over Rickon’s sixth birthday party. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve the chaos that had been brought on by three seven year olds, five six year olds, and four five year olds. Robb wasn’t a bad person. He didn’t deserve any of this. But he had to pay the price for his stupidity. 

“No! You can’t ride Shaggy Dog!” Robb lunged after one of the kids. As he sent the kid away from the large black dog, Robb could hear Theon laughing from the party table. “I called you here to help!”

“I am.” Theon insisted but Robb looked over to see Theon lounging in the chair as one of the seven year olds tried to throw popcorn into his mouth. He caught it and threw Robb a bright smile. “See?” He said between chews of the popcorn.

Robb didn’t even have time to continue his discussion with Theon as one of the five year olds began climbing onto the trampoline that already too many kids were bouncing on. Again, he could hear Theon laughing at Robb sprinted across the yard.

Growing tired of this, Robb called all the kids to the table. It was going to be fucking pizza time and they were all going to like it. It was a struggle to get all the kids seated and even more of a struggle to stop them from throwing more snack foods at Theon who did _nothing_ to help the situation. 

“Watch them. I’m going to get the pizza from inside.” Robb half demanded and half pleaded.

“Sure thing.” Theon grinned. As Robb walked away, he could hear Theon exclaim, “Who wants to see how much popcorn I can fit into my mouth!” followed by the shrieks of a bunch of kids.

Robb rubbed his temples as he went inside and collected the five boxes of pizza. He was going to kill Theon. He really was. But for now, he had to make sure none of the kids died at his hands. Theon’s death could wait till after all the kids were gone.

Robb went back outside to see Theon holding the bowl of popcorn on his lap and his mouth filled with little pieces. The kids were laughing and counting. One of the kids poked Theon’s side and all the popcorn came tumbling out of his mouth. Robb just stared at Theon grinned. 

“The dogs can clean it up.” 

As if on cue, the dogs came swarming around Theon’s feet and lapped up the popcorn. Lady jumped onto Theon’s lap to get the higher up pieces. Grey Wind just stared Theon down and waited for Theon to hand feed him. Ghost was the only one to stay away from the chaos and chose to go steal from the abandon chip bowl.

Robb shooed the dogs away as he set the pizzas down and the kids nearly trampled him to get to them. Robb backed off as they tore at the pizza and rolled his eyes as he saw Theon in the mix, grabbing his share of pizza away from the kids. It truly was amazing to see a sixteen year old blend into seamlessly with a bunch of children. 

Robb managed to steal a slice or two before it was all gone and he was back on cleaning duty. Thankfully, Theon kept the kids occupied as he talked to them. It was only then when he listened to what Theon was actually telling the kids did he reprimand his best friend.

“Theon, they don’t need to know about your uncle’s crow eye!” Robb nearly screeched. 

The kids laughed at this but Theon changed the story to a more age appropriate one, gaining their attention once more. Robb disappeared inside and grabbed the cake, sticking the candles in and lighting them. The sooner he got this part done, the better. He was finding that Theon was not the most trust worthy with kids.

He came back to see the kids waiting and watching Robb carefully. They soon all joined in with Robb to sing to Rickon. Rickon sang along too, happy to blow out the candles. Theon clapped along joyfully but adamantly refused to sing.

Robb took charge of cutting the cake and passing it down the table. The cake went by quickly and soon he realized that he had just barely enough for all the kids…and Theon. Robb took the tray away and cleaned up the kitchen as the kids and Theon ate happily.

By the time he can back, the kids were all holding presents in their hands and waiting to give them to Rickon. Robb sighed in relief that he would be given a break. He grabbed his mother’s camera and sat beside Theon was wore a shit eating grin.

“What?” Robb snapped.

“You look angry.”

“I’m not angry.” Robb grumbled as he snapped a few pictures. “Just wished _someone_ would help out a bit.”

“Hey! I risked my life for you.” Theon held his hand to his heart.

“Really?” Robb drawled sarcastically.

Theon threw him the biggest grin he could muster as he revealed a single slice of cake that he must have hoarded for Robb. “I saved a piece for you. Those kids would have mauled for a chance at it and I barely escaped with my life. Be a little more grateful, Stark.”

Theon pushed the cake and a fork in front of Robb who couldn’t help but grin back at Theon.


	10. I'm sorry for your loss.

**9:42 a.m. Wednesday, February 1st, 2012**

_Age 20_

It took five phone calls, twelve texts, three emails, four skype calls, and twenty eight pokes on Facebook before Theon responded to Robb. It was a simple text and held none of the usual emotion and humor of Theon’s usual messages.

_In my apartment._

Robb took that as an invitation and was at Theon’s apartment off campus in less than five minutes. Robb banged on the door for a full minute before he heard the locks shift and the door crack open. Robb nearly yanked it off its hinges to see Theon standing there in his boxers and little else. 

To someone other than Robb they would have thought Theon looked fine or maybe a little tired, but Robb knew better. He had seen Theon like this on a handful of occasions. 

Glassy eyes and slumped shoulders. The air Theon carried around him was cold and distant. His face had a little bit of morning stubble and there was a faint smell of booze on him.

“Theon?” Robb asked quietly.

Theon shrugged as he moved aside for Robb to come in. He closed the door as soon as Robb was in, sealing them in the dimly lit apartment. Robb could see the curtains had been drawn closed and a bottle of booze was half empty on the coffee table.

“I’ve been trying to call you for three days.” Robb murmured as he watched Theon sink onto the couch.

“Phone was dead.” Theon responded as he took a healthy sip of the liquor bottle. Robb knew Theon well enough that ‘phone was dead’ was code for ‘phone had been turned off’.

Robb sat beside Theon and Theon offered him the bottle. Robb shook his head. 

“What have you been up to?” Robb asked carefully. 

“This.” Theon gestured with the bottle before setting it on the table and leaning back into the cushions of the couch. Robb watched as they swallowed him up. “My father died.”

Robb froze as he watched Theon. His face had remained completely straight and emotionless. His voice was dully and unaffected. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Robb replied truthfully, even though he knew Balon was an asshole.

“I’m not.” Theon spat out. After seeing the look Robb made, Theon continued. “It’s about time. He was a shitty person. A shitty dad.”

“Even so, I’m still sorry.” Robb put his hand on Theon’s shoulder. “You still lost him.”

“I lost him long before he was dead and long before I knew I had.” Theon slurred. “He never liked me much. Thought I was a disgrace, you know? Maybe I was, but still. Didn’t have to hit me for it.”

Robb swallowed as Theon spoke. He knew Theon had a troubled and hard past but Theon never liked talking about it and Robb knew it was a very hard thing for him to talk about. Robb never knew what to say when Theon did talk about his childhood because more than anything else Theon hated being pitied. 

“Come here.” Robb whispered and opened his arms. 

Theon didn’t move for a long moment. Robb could see he was struggling to keep his face straight and collected but his mask was falling quickly and soon his face crumbled and tears filled his eyes.

Still hesitantly, Theon curled up to Robb, burying his face into Robb’s neck. Robb could feel it moisten but care not as he wrapped his arms around Theon and ran his hands up and down his back. 

Robb couldn’t remember how long they stayed there like that. Robb was willing to stay there for as long as Theon wanted. Eventually, Theon’s drilled in pride caught up with him and he moved out of Robb’s arms, wiping his face to try and conceal what he had shown to Robb. They sat in silence for a long while afterwards. The liquor bottle lay abandoned and never touched again that day. 

“Thanks.” Theon whispered barely loud enough for Robb to hear. 

Robb remained silent but smiled softly. _Anytime._


	11. You can have half.

**12:05 p.m. Tuesday, September 22nd, 1998**

_Age 6_

Lunch time was Robb’s favorite time at school. That and recess. He liked lunch time because he got to talk to his friends and find out what his mother had made for him. Sometimes she left notes, he liked that too. 

Robb had lots of friends in his grade one class. His peers liked him well enough and they had a big group at lunch. It mostly consisted of boys; the girls like to sit at the very end of the table. 

Robb wasn’t sure what drew his attention to the other end of the table that Tuesday. Perhaps it was just a coincidence or maybe someone had made a loud noise over there. The point is, when Robb looked at the end of the table he noticed a small boy from his class sitting alone with no lunch.

His name was Theon. His last name started with a ‘G’ so he was usually in the front of the line while Robb was more toward the back since his started with ‘S’. Theon and Robb hadn’t spoken to each other much. Now that Robb thought of it, Theon didn’t speak much at all. Robb wondered why. He didn’t look like a mean boy. Maybe a little shy, but definitely not mean.

And why didn’t he have a lunch? Didn’t his mother pack for him like Robb’s? Or maybe he had forgotten it? Robb wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t leave the boy without a lunch. His father taught him better than that. 

So Robb packed up his lunch quickly and told Jon his plan. Jon didn’t look convinced but that was probably because he never had many friends and wanted to keep siting with the group. That was fine. Robb had a mission anyways.

Robb carefully approached Theon and coughed lightly. Theon glanced over at his with sullen cheeks and dark eyes.

“Hi, I’m Robb.” Robb smiled his best smile like his mother taught him.

Theon didn’t return the smile. “Hello.”

“Can I sit?” Robb pointed at the seat beside Theon. 

Theon narrowed his eyes skeptically and shrunk inward. He slowly nodded his head and Robb jumped on it instantly, setting his Justice League lunch box down in front of him. He noticed Theon’s eyes go towards it.

“Why are you sitting alone?” Robb asked as he watched Theon. He was leaning as far away from Robb as the seat would allow.

Theon shrugged silently, his eyes fixed on the table before him.

“If you want, you can sit with us next time.” Robb nodded his head in self-assurance as he opened his lunch box. He could see Theon glancing at the contents slyly. 

Robb dumped the contents on the table. It was a sandwich (PB&J), a bag of chips, a baggie filled with carrot sticks, and a pudding. Robb grabbed the sandwich and tore it in half.

“You can have half.” Robb thrust the sandwich half to Theon. “I’m not that hungry.”

Theon’s eyes looked like he wanted the sandwich but he made no move for it. Instead, he crossed his arms. “I don’t need handouts.”

Robb felt his lip stick out in a pout. “If you don’t have it, it will go in the garbage.”

Theon considered this for a moment before taking the sandwich half. Robb tried to contain his smile as he dove into his own. He pretended not to notice Theon devour the half he was given. 

Robb opened the bag of chips and left it open in the middle of them. He watched as Theon cautiously would reach for one and Robb would nod his head. The same went for the carrots. When Robb got to the pudding, he produced one spoon and gave it to Theon. 

Theon didn’t take it. He pushed it back over to Robb who pushed it back insistently.

“My mommy forgets that I don’t like vanilla pudding.” Robb shrugged. “You can have it. I need the spoon back though!”

Theon took it with little fuss this time and Robb grinned. When they had finished the contents of Robb’s lunch, they sat in silence for a long moment.

“My name’s Theon.” Theon murmured quietly to introduce himself like Robb had done. 

“Are you going to sit with us tomorrow?” Robb asked curiously.

Theon shook his head sharply and looked down at the table. Robb frowned but he did not give up. 

“Can I sit here tomorrow?” Robb tried.

Theon looked up slowly and then shrugged. “If you want.”

Robb grinned brightly and took that as a yes.

So then it started. The next day Robb sat beside Theon. He managed to sneak some more food into his lunch box and didn’t have to convince Theon too much about having it this time around. They sat with each other at the end of the table a whole week before Jon joined them silently. Then Jon Umbers. Than the Karstark boys. Then the Milmonts. And it kept going until the entire group had simply shifted to the end of the table. 

Theon never moved and Robb always sat by his side. Theon never really talked during lunch, at least not with the main group. Every now and then, he and Robb would initiate in a small conversation, private from the rest of the group. 

No one seemed to mind that while in the large group, Theon and Robb mostly stuck to themselves. Robb liked it that way best. That way no one else got to see Theon’s crooked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So, quick question: Should I put their age as well as the dates? I don't know if it is confusing to anyone or not, but let me know!  
> Thanks.


	12. Take my jacket, its cold outside.

**2:26 a.m. Sunday, December 14th, 2003**

_Age 11_

Theon glared hard at his sister Asha as he slid quietly out of his bedroom. It was the middle of the night and things were going just as planned for his escape from home, until Asha caught him that is. 

“Are you going to snitch on me?”

Asha rolled her eyes with a smirk. “No. Go run out to your little boyfriend. I won’t tell dad.”

“He is not my boyfriend.” Theon grumbled as he slunk quietly down the stairs with Asha right behind me.

“Of course not.” Asha rolled her eyes as they reached the front door. She looked at her younger brother skeptically. “Where is your jacket?”

“I left it upstairs.” Theon shrugged as he opened the door to the windy December night. “I’m not risking getting caught by going to get it. Robb’s house isn’t too far away. I can make it there just fine.”

Asha sighed but let Theon go. Her brother was as stubborn as she was and he would rather freeze to death than risk running into their father. Especially considering he was running away to the Starks for a couple of days, judging by the bag slung over his shoulder. 

Theon wrapped his arms around himself and hurried his pace down the street. Robb’s house was barely fifteen minutes away. If he walked quickly, he could make it there in ten. He would be fine.

The cold air stung his lungs and rattled his body through his thin long sleeve. He could feel the wind biting at his nose and strained to stop himself from shaking. He stuffed his hands into his arm pit to keep them somewhat warm.

“Where the hell is your jacket?” A concerned and worried voice called out to him at the end of the street.

Even in the dark, Theon could see Robb Stark’s bright red hair like a beacon. Robb was bundled up warmly and Theon wanted nothing more than to be enveloped in that. Robb raced over to him.

“Couldn’t risk going back for it. My dad.” He offered as an explanation. 

Robb frowned but didn’t argue with Theon on it. Theon’s home life would forever be a rough subject and right now his concern was making sure his best mate didn’t freeze to death before his twelfth birthday. 

“Take my jacket,” Robb stripped off his jacket instantly and thrust it into Theon’s arms. “It’s cold outside.”

Theon held the jacket in his hands. “You’re going to get cold, idiot.”

“I never get as cold as you.” Robb pointed out as he nodded his head insistently. It was true though. Theon was always the first to grow cold, even sometimes in the middle of summer he grew cold. Robb was always warm, like a furnace. 

“Fine.” Theon hissed as he pulled on the jacket. He settled into it. It was still toasty from Robb’s body heat.

Robb didn’t look the least bit cold as he continued his stride by Theon. Theon wrapped the jacket as tight as he could around himself. 

“Still cold?”

“It’s not even ten goddamn minutes to your house, Stark.” Theon snapped rather than admit that, yes, he was still cold.

Robb smiled knowingly and pulled off his scarf and wrapped his around Theon’s neck. “There. That should last you.” Robb smiled proudly of his work.

Theon growled. “Not my fault if you catch a cold.”

“I won’t.” Robb grinned as he walked closer to Theon. “Like you said, it’s not far until we get home and Sansa made hot chocolate.”

“You trust her to make it?” Theon asked carefully.

“It’s Sansa, Theon.” Robb rolled his eyes. “Not Arya.”

Theon chuckled as bumped his shoulder with Robb. “Good point.”


	13. Sorry I'm late.

**8:39 p.m. Tuesday, August 25th, 2009**

_Age 17_

Robb sat on the couch of his living room playing with his phone, flipping it over and over in his hands distractedly. He was waiting for Theon who was already forty minutes late for their Tuesday Movie night. They were going to watch Psycho for their film class and the follow up paper, but Theon had yet to show up or text Robb anything. Robb was starting to grow worried. 

There was a knock on the door and Robb bolted from the couch and raced to the door, phone abandoned on the couch. He wrenched it open to see Theon scratching the back of his head. 

“Hey.” 

“You’re late.” Robb crossed his arms. He looked past Theon to see a black sedan on the curb. The windows were dark and tinted but Robb knew who was inside and that only made him frown deeper. With a flash of the lights it drove off. “Really?” Robb rolled his eyes annoyed and agitated.

Theon bit his lip guilty. “He called a few hours ago and wanted to hang out for a bit. I wasn’t going to skip out on you, we just lost track of time.”

“You always conveniently lose track of time with Ramsay.” Robb sighed as he settled into the couch. “You at least remembered the movie, right?”

“No shit.” Theon smirked as he dug it out of his bag. “And no need to be jealous of Bolton.”

“I’m not jealous.” Robb blushed. “I just think that if you make plans you should stick to them.”

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” Theon cocked an eyebrow as he inserted the C.D.

“Theon, I’m not-Is that a hickey or a bruise?” Robb jumped from the couch to inspect Theon’s neck.

“Hickey, I think.” Theon shrugged. 

“It looks brutal.” Robb blinked in surprise before looked at Theon worried. “Wait, you think?”

Theon rolled his eyes. “Just a joke.” He fell onto the couch and patted beside him for Robb. “We rough house a bit.”

“You two are weird.” Robb decided.

“How?”

“Why can’t you just call it what it is?” Robb grumbled as he picked up the remote and passed it to Theon. “You two are together. Like boyfriends.”

“Nope.” Theon shook his head. “We are just friends with benefits.”

“Some benefits.” Robb murmured to himself and Theon shoved him playfully. 

“Are you taking notes?” Theon asked as the play menu came up.

“Yeah, but you’re not getting any of them.” Robb huffed. “Take your own notes. Or have Ramsay take your notes.”

Theon smiled knowingly. “Gods, you are so upset that I’m late.”

“A text would have been nice.”

“I promise to text you next time I’m late.” Theon grinned. 

“Does there have to be a next time?” Robb asked grumpy. “Can’t you just meet up with him and leave at a decent time? Set an alarm or some shit.”

“Gods, you are so jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Robb yelped as he tackled Theon. “I just don’t like being forgotten because my best mate has a boyfriend now.”

“You haven’t been forgotten, trust me.” Theon ruffled Robb’s hair. “Just, Ramsay can offer something you can’t. Sorry, but that’s how it is. I’m not ever going to ditch you for a good fuck though, so don’t worry.”

Robb wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want to know the specifics of your relationship with Ramsay Bolton.”

Theon laughed loudly. “You are so mad about this, it’s not even funny.”

“I’m not mad.” Robb muttered. “Or jealous!” Robb added when he saw Theon open his mouth. “I just don’t like being left up in the air. Text next time and we are good.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Robb rolled his eyes. 

“Wow.” Theon grinned. “I guess I don’t have to give you this.” Theon pulled out a bag of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups from his pack. Robb’s eyes widened in a very child-like way. 

“No.” Robb shook his head. “I still want those.” Robb ripped the bag from Theon’s grip and opened it. “I deserve this.”

“Uh, huh.” Theon leaned close to Robb. “Sorry I’m late.”

Robb popped one of the candies into his mouth. “Apology accepted.”


	14. Can I have this dance?

**8:23 p.m. Friday, April 16th, 2010**

_Age 18_

Robb tried to hide his laughter at Theon’s attempt and failure of luring another girl away from her date. He bit his lip as Theon slumped against the wall next to him. His arms were crossed and his breath faintly smelled like the spiked punch.

“There are other fish in the sea.” Robb grinned cheekily.

Theon rolled his eyes. “Prom is lame.”

“Why’d you come?” Robb asked pointedly.

“You practically begged me.” Theon exclaimed. “I only agreed because I thought we were going to make fun of Jon but he disappeared with Ygritte.”

“I wonder what they are doing.” Robb wondered all too innocent and naive.

“No you don’t.” Theon laughed. It was his dirty laugh and Robb wrinkled his nose.

“No way, Jon’s too big of a-”

“Pussy.” Theon filled in with another laugh and Robb japed him in the stomach.

“Why didn’t you ask anyone before prom?” Robb changed the subject. “It would have been more fun for you.”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Theon japed back. 

“I didn’t want to ask anyone.” Robb crossed his arms with a determined expression. “I came to hang out with my friends.”

“All your friends are dancing with their dates.”

“Not all of them.” Robb smirked and Theon glanced.

“What do you propose, Stark?” Theon cocked an eyebrow. “Want to be my date to senior prom?”

“Kind of rude for you to ask when prom is halfway over.” Robb teased. “And no corsage? No wonder they all said no.”

Theon opted to not answer by shoving Robb while Robb laughed. They sat in silence afterwards and listened to the music. Robb watched Theon slyly from his peripherals. Theon was tapping his hand against his thigh to the music and nodding his head along the beat. 

Theon hated dancing, but he loved music. Robb personally thought that Theon needed to live a little but Theon was too prideful to express himself, especially through dance. It didn’t look ‘cool’.

So Robb was surprised when Theon looked over at him and nodded his head toward the dance floor.

“Want to dance?” Theon asked.

Robb wanted to but he wasn’t going to ditch Theon. “I’m fine.”

“I meant together.” Theon rolled his eyes. “I know you want to, I don’t want you to have a shitty time because I forced you to sit against the wall all night.”

Robb blushed. “Why Theon, are you asking me to dance?”

Theon made a big show about rolling his eyes. “Yes, Robb Stark, can I have this dance?”

Robb grinned and practically dragged Theon to the dance floor. And maybe now that they were dancing, Robb could see why Theon never wanted too. He was a dreadful dancer, but Theon didn’t seem to mind and was laughing with Robb as the two of them danced amongst their peers. It was good fun and while Robb knew Theon wouldn’t admit it, it was much more fun than leaning against that stupid wall.

But then a slow song came on and people began to group up. Robb began to walk off the dance floor. He didn’t have a date and he would let the couples have their moment. Besides, he didn’t want Theon to be alone.

Except Theon wasn’t walking with him. Actually, Theon had grabbed Robb’s arm and was reeling him back. Robb looked up at Theon questioningly.

“Can I have this dance?” Theon repeated himself from before and Robb only looked at him confused and he hoped his face didn’t look hopeful. “You know, like a joke.”

Robb caught himself easily and tried not to let it sting that Theon would only do things with him like that as a joke. Robb nodded his head and felt his heart speed up a bit as Theon wrapped his arms around Robb. Robb did the same and the two began to sway. 

Robb recognized the song and smiled secretively. It was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Theon, although he would never admit it, loved this song and Robb have even set it as his ringtone for the Greyjoy. 

Robb could feel eyes on both Theon and he but he didn’t care. For a moment, he would pretend that this was real and not a joke. That Theon and he could be an actual couple. It was selfish and self-indulgent, but it was moments like this that Robb wanted to have etched in his memories forever.

“Look.” Theon gestured off to the side. “Jon’s back.” There was a laugh in his voice and Robb frowned upon seeing Jon’s disheveled self. 

“Oh gods, he didn’t-”

“Your brother lost his virginity at prom.” Theon cackled.

Robb burst out into laughter and soon their gentle embrace turn into having to hold the other up from their fits of laughter.


	15. I made your favorite.

**9:12 a.m. Saturday, July 5th, 2014**

_Age 22_

Theon awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes, while nestled beneath soft warm sheets and the sun drifting in from the curtains. It took him only a moment to realize that he was in Robb’s room of their shared apartment rather than his own. 

Then the night’s events tumbled back to him and he couldn’t help but grinned prideful at the memory of watching Robb Stark come undone because of him. He had dreamed of that moment many times, too many times, before. Dreams didn’t do the reality of it justice. Dreams never did Robb Stark justice, he was too perfect.

Theon was glad to have him back though. Three weeks of being locked up in the Stark house with their dogs was too long. Sure, Robb and he were in contact the whole time but it never really replaced the feeling of having Robb beside him. 

But having their first time was more than enough to make Theon forget the three boring weeks. He never expected sex to be that good, but it probably had to do something with that fact that it was Robb and not some stranger. There was a lot of emotion behind it that Theon didn’t have with anyone else, as embarrassing as it was to admit. 

Theon sat up in the bed, letting the sheets pool on his bare hips. He was sore, a nice kind of sore. He stretched his legs on the bed before delicately pulling himself out of bed. The floor was cold beneath his feet as was the air surrounding him. Theon would have loved to go back into the warmth of the bed, but he wanted to see Robb. 

He pulled on a pair of boxers Robb had left, probably for him, and made his way to the kitchen. Robb had his back to him, bent over the shove as he cooked. He was wearing boxers and a shirt that Theon was pretty sure was his own. He smiled as he came up behind Robb and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ , gods he loved being able to refer to Robb as that. It felt good. 

“’Morning.” Theon muttered into Robb’s hair. 

“Good morning.” Robb turned his head to look at Theon. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“I could go back.” Theon offered with a smirk.

“Wait,” Robb grabbed Theon’s arm. “Help me finish up here and we can go back together.”

Theon grinned brightly at that and detangled his arms from around Robb. He grabbed two plates and set them down for Robb to dole out the rations. Theon made quick work of pouring himself milk and Robb orange juice. When he turned back, Robb had both plates in his hand and was smiling proud of his work.

“You didn’t burn anything.” Theon smirked.

“Imagine that.” Robb rolled his eyes. 

Theon grabbed their glasses and the maple syrup as they both retreated back to Robb’s room. Once back beneath the covers and their bodies pressed side by side, they began to eat. Theon took a healthy bite out of his pancakes. 

“Banana!” Theon exclaimed. “I fucking love bananas.”

“I know. I made your favorite.” Robb blushed.

Theon pressed a kiss to Robb’s cheek. “Why is that? Wanted to make it special?” There was a slight tease in his tone but there was also adoration. 

“Shove off.” Robb took a bit from his strip of bacon. “It’s called being nice.”

“It’s called being sappy.” Theon winked. “Don’t worry; I like you enough for it.”

“Enough?” Robb raised both eyebrows.

“Yeah, but watch it.” Theon held up his fork warningly. “And more sap and you’ll be like Jon and I hate Jon.”

Robb rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. “I’ll make sure to keep my levels of sap at a reasonable level.”

“See? Perfect.” Theon nuzzled Robb. 

“How do you know I’m not doing all this to suck up to you?” Robb quipped.

“Oh, I’m sure you are.” Theon grinned. “Don’t ever leave me alone with those dogs for three weeks, you hear me Stark?”

“It wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No.” Theon conceded. “But I would never do it for anyone else.” He muttered quietly.

“I know.” Robb kissed Theon fully which Theon was very much eager to return.


	16. It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.

**1:28 a.m. Sunday, October 15th, 2006**

_Age 14_

Theon was roughly awakened by a sudden movement on his right. With his tired eyes and in the night light, he glanced over to see Robb squirming in the bed. His face was contorted into one of discomfort and his fists balled the covers as he shifted and fidgeted in the bed. Theon sat up and nudged the red head until his eyes flashed open and he sat up breathing rapidly.

“Are you okay?” Theon asked quietly after Robb had got his breathing steadied. Robb nodded his head but Theon narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have to lie.”

Robb bit his lip. “I had a bad dream, that’s all.”

Theon now shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t really the comforting type. Robb was. “Want to talk about it?” He asked weakly.

Robb didn’t say anything, continuing to stare at the wall across the room. 

“If you don’t that’s fine.” Theon quickly added.

“Sorry if I woke you up.” Robb looked down to the blankets that were balled up in his lap.

“It’s okay.” Theon waved off. “I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Robb glanced over to him like he could sense the lie but didn’t touch it as he lied back in the bed. Theon followed his direction and lied beside him.

“Are you going to go back to sleep?” Robb asked worried, almost frightful. 

“No.” Theon said immediately. “I’m not even tired.”

Robb didn’t look convinced as he continued to stare at Theon. “I’m sorry.”

Theon rolled his eyes annoyed as he put a hand on Robb’s shoulder. “It’s fine.”

Robb nodded his head slowly as he shuffled closer to Theon. Theon didn’t move or dared to breathe as Robb curled up to him. Awkwardly, his wrapped an arm around him. 

He was shaking. Theon could feel it rather than see it and his breathing was not as steady as he thought it to be. Robb buried his face into Theon’s neck and Theon let him. 

“I had a nightmare.” Robb muttered into Theon’s neck and Theon froze upon feeling his best mate’s lips there. It felt intimate and Robb didn’t know Theon liked him like that. “I’m too old for nightmares.”

Theon swallowed hard and hoped Robb couldn’t feel it. “I won’t tell.”

Robb’s hands gripped on the oversized shirt Theon was wearing to bed and anchored himself to Theon. “Father and mother died.” Theon waited as Robb continued. “Jon moved away. Sansa and Arya were lost and we-I couldn’t find them and Bran and Rickon ran away too. Everyone thought they died too. You couldn’t find them and then I lost you too.”

“I’m not dead.” Theon joked lightly as he rubbed Robb’s back.

Robb looked up at him with teary blue eyes. “You didn’t die. I lost you.”

Theon felt his throat constrict. “Well, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Robb nodded his head as he laid his head back down. “You better not.”

“It was just a dream.” Theon ran his free hand through Robb’s unruly auburn locks. “Your father and mother are in perfect health. No one is dying. Jon isn’t leaving the house any time soon. You’ll probably move out first in all honesty. Sansa and Arya are just down the hall. Bran and Rickon wouldn’t dare leave. Okay? All is fine. It was just a bad dream.”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Theon murmured.

“And you?”

“I’m right here.”

“And you won’t leave?”

Theon smiled even though Robb couldn’t see it. “I’ll never leave your side.”

Robb fell asleep a few minutes later, breathing lightly on Theon neck but Theon did not go back to sleep that night. Something was crawling in his stomach and tightened around it every time Robb moved ever so slightly. He was hyperaware of Robb’s movements and actions now. His breathing sounded thunderous in the dead of night. But Theon never moved. 

The next morning when Robb did wake up, neither boy talked about it. They got dressed, went down stairs to see what Mrs. Stark had made for breakfast, then they went off to go hiking through the woods. They never talked about it again and it almost like it was forgotten, but every time Theon yawned, guilt would flash on Robb’s face just for a moment.


	17. Watch your step.

**3:15 p.m. Thursday, July 8th, 2010**

_Age 18_

“Come on, Theon.” Robb rolled his eyes as he looked down at Theon. “It’s not too much further.”

Theon shot Robb an ugly look from the ten steps below. “That’s what you said ten minutes ago.”

The two were in France. Paris, France. It was the summer after graduation and Robb managed to convince his parents to let them take off to France for a month. A month! Right now, they were climbing the 300+ steps of Notre Dame. Robb, the ever present history buff and athlete, was having the time of his life. Theon, the science major and self-proclaimed couch potato, was not.

“Are you tired already?” Robb asked, leaning against the wall to wait for Theon as well as let others pass. Theon could see the red head was bubbling with excitement and didn’t really want to wait for him.

“ _Already?_ You made me _run_ through the fucking Louvre all yesterday! This morning we climbed Sacre-Coeur which is another fucking 300+ steps. So, yes _Robb_ , I am _already_ tired.” Theon sneered as he made it up to his best friend. “Where do you get all this energy?”

“Five younger siblings.” Robb smiled easily. “What’s your excuse? We were on the swim team!”

“For one semester!” Theon exclaimed. He had gotten kicked off after the fall semester for ‘inappropriate behavior’. 

“That’s a bad excuse.” Robb tutted. “You are still a trained and experienced athlete. Where did you stamina go?”

“Arms, Robb.” Theon rested his head against Robb’s shoulder. “Lot of arm and shoulder training. Not legs like you, football star. And I didn’t keep it up.”

“I can see that.” Robb rested his head on Theon’s. “When we get back, we should start running together.” Robb smirked.

“When we get back, I’ll just kill you if you ever mention that again.” Theon muttered. “You have the bastard, which should be enough.”

“He doesn’t need stamina building.” Robb pointed out.

“Oh, Robb. You haven’t seen the extent of my stamina in _other_ activities.” Theon chuckled and Robb rolled his eyes. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“You’re a prude.”

Robb grinned proudly. “Want to try another fifty steps?” 

Theon groaned but pushed himself off the wall. “I don’t really have a choice.” And it was true. He could only go up. “Let’s do this.”

“I promise we can do the boat ride after.” Robb nudged him playfully. “We can stay on the boat for as long as you like. Go around and around and around.”

“Then hotel?” Theon asked wearily. He was exhausted with all the sightseeing and would love to just lie in his bed for the rest of the day.

“Then hotel.” Robb nodded his head. “I’ll even cook.”

“Great.” Theon sighed with relief. “I’m getting sick of all the butter.”

Robb laughed as he climbed a bit ahead of Theon. “Oh, hey,” He turned to look back at Theon. “Watch your step.” He smiled cheekily. 

Theon threw Robb a scowl as he hiked up the flight of stairs, stumbling only slightly, and made it to the next landing. “Funny.”

“And they say you’re the funny one.” Robb grinned as he began to read the placards. 

Theon leaned against a pillar as he gave his poor legs a break. He wasn’t really interested in the history and reading any of the information was useless. It was all Robb was going to talk about on the boat ride. Besides, Robb was much better at telling it in an interesting format. He’d wait for the mini-Robb lecture and just watched his best mate absorb everything excitedly. Gods, Robb was a fucking idiot.


	18. Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.

**11:23 p.m. Thursday, April 11th, 2013**

_Age 21_

Theon cursed loudly at the locked doors of the university dorms. It was the middle of the night and they locked the doors to guests after ten on week nights. But Theon _needed_ to be in there. 

Thankfully, there was someone in the lobby going to the vending machines. Theon rasped on the door and waved the student over. He walked over cautiously and opened it.

“Hey. I need to get in there.” Theon tried to push his way through but the student wouldn’t give.

“It’s after hours.” He murmured as he looked around.

“Look, my best mate just got his heart broken and I need to get in there, now. So you better move out of the fucking way or-” The guy started closing the door and Theon wedged his foot in the way. “I’ll give you a tenner.” Theon waved the crumpled bill from his pocket in his hand. 

The student smiled, opening the door and taking the cash. Theon threw him a glare but pushed his way through and headed straight to Robb’s dorm. He knocked anxiously on Robb’s door and let out a sigh of relief when it opened.

Unfortunately, it was Jon who answered. 

“Thank gods, you’re here.” Jon grumbled and Theon could only raise his eyebrows. It must be really bad in there for Jon to say anything nice to Theon. “You take over.” Theon nodded his head and let Jon pass as he went in. 

Robb always had a bit of a temper. It was evident that it got a hold on him earlier today. His room was trashed. Books skewed on the floor and clothing hanging over every possible object. Robb was situated on the bed, his back against the wall and knees drawn up to his chest. 

“Hey, Robb.” Theon climbed on the bed, setting his backpack next to him as he sat shoulder to shoulder with Robb. 

Robb didn’t answer for a long while and Theon waited patiently. Jeyne had been Robb’s world and now that she was gone, he was crumbling. Jeyne was a sweet girl but she was also strong hearted so whatever happened, she wasn’t going to look back. 

“She broke up with me.” Robb murmured into his knees. “’Said there wasn’t room for her in the relationship.”

Theon frowned. That was stupid. “That’s bullshit. You treated her like a goddamn queen. Fuck her.”

Robb buried his face in his knees. “Was I that self-centered?” 

“Robb,” Theon grabbed Robb’s shoulders and twisted Robb to look at him. “You are the most selfless person I know. I don’t know what the fuck Jeyne was thinking but whatever it was, it wasn’t because you were self-centered. I don’t think you know how to be.”

“Then why would she say that?” Robb asked, teary eyed and broken.

“I don’t know.” Theon shrugged. “Women are crazy. Stick to men.” Theon joked lightly and his heart jumped when Robb smiled too.

“Thanks.” Robb leaned heavily against Theon. Theon wrapped his arms around Robb and tucked him under his chin.

“No problem.” Theon murmured. “Don’t worry; there are plenty of people out there who would be _lucky_ to have you.”

“Yeah?” Robb asked into Theon’s chest.

“Definitely.”

Robb pulled back from Theon and wiped his face. “I just don’t get it.”

“I know.” Theon turned to his backpack and pulled out the vodka bottle he snatched from his apartment. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Robb uncapped the bottle and drank from it before passing it to Theon. “How was there no room for her?”

“Women are crazy and greedy.” Theon supplied easily. He was good with post-break ups. His specialty was trash-talk. Theon was good at it. Comforting? Not so much.

“I was there all the time.” Robb took another large gulp. “I mean, I was basically on call. The only times I wasn’t available, I told her about ahead of time. I made plans! I wasn’t about to ditch you because Jeyne was free.” Robb grumbled as he rested his head on Theon’s shoulder. 

“She was high maintenance.” Theon added. 

“Yeah-No.” Robb cut himself off. “I can’t do this. She was great.” Robb swallowed from vodka, spilling a little on Theon in the process. “She was prefect and I fucked up, but I don’t know _how_ I fucked up. Can I get her back?”

“Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.” Theon offered.

“Maybe.” Robb whispered. “I just thought she was the one, you know?”

Theon bit his lip. “Yeah, I do. But maybe there is someone else. You’re still young. You have time.”

“Thank you, Theon.” Robb mumbled into Theon’s shoulder.

“Anytime, Stark.” Theon dragged his hand through Robb’s hair affectionately.


	19. Can I hold your hand?

**9:04 p.m. Tuesday, May 20th, 2014**

_Age 22_

Robb glanced at Theon slyly in the dimly lit movie theater. They both finally had the night off and had time to go see Spiderman 2. They found themselves some private seats in the back. The theater was nearly empty it being a school night and Robb was anxious. 

Robb and Theon finally picked up the title of boyfriends, but there didn’t seem to be a single change in their relationship. If anything, they were awkward around each other. Robb wasn’t sure what to expect, but he certainly hadn’t though Theon would be this _bad_ at it. 

In the morning, Theon didn’t say a word to Robb before leaving for work. That wasn’t unusual since Theon was usually too tired to operate anyways but he looked jazzed up and wired. Twitchy almost. When he had come back from work, Theon sat in the arm chair in their living room reading but Robb never saw him once turn a page. That’s why Robb insisted they finally go see this movie. Maybe Theon just needed time getting used to the status. 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed or done other things together. It was when Robb asked for a clarification of the title did Theon sputter out of control. It had been nearly a week and Robb was getting fed up with Theon’s twitchy attitude. 

So about halfway through the movie, Robb leaned his head on Theon’s shoulder. The reaction would have been comical if Robb hadn’t been so used to it at this point. Theon nearly jumped from his seat, spilling their popcorn down the aisle. Robb remained determined and kept his head there the whole time despite the fact that Theon was stiff as a board the entire time. 

When the movie ended, they walked out of the theater in silence. Normally, they would have been talking adamantly about the shocking and horrifying ending, but the words didn’t seem to come out. 

Theon walked with a two foot gap from Robb. Robb was agitated and he was sure Theon could feel it. Robb just couldn’t understand what Theon’s problem was.

“Are you okay?” Robb turned, stopping his pace and staring Theon down. They were in the parking lot.

Theon looked caught off guard and guilty. “Yeah! Everything is great.” He smiled but Robb could clearly see it was fake.

Robb frowned and Theon dropped the smile. “Really? You’ve been acting weird all week. Ever since…you know.”

Theon swallowed and looked at the ground. “This is weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” Robb asked.

“I don’t know. Just weird.” Theon scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know what to do, I guess.”

“Not act like I have an infectious disease would be a nice start.” Robb offered. 

“It’s just…I don’t know how to act around you.” Theon sighed. He looked frustrated like he couldn’t form the words to describe what he was feeling. “I’ve dated people so I know how to act around them, but you’re Robb. It’s different. I just don’t know. I don’t want to fuck things up.”

Robb smiled. “Acting normally would be nice.”

Theon rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say. You were friends with practically everyone you’ve dated. I don’t know how to switch between best mate and boyfriend.”

“Why do you need to switch?” Robb shot.

Theon frowned. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

Robb shrugged. “Don’t switch. We can start slow if you want.”

“Like?” Theon asked cautious.

“Can I hold your hand?” Robb asked, extending his.

Theon looked at it for a long while before grabbing it with his own. Robb grinned brightly and pulled Theon along. 

“Honesty time?” Theon asked after a while.

“Please.” Robb encouraged, especially when he saw the blush on Theon’s face.

“I’ve never held hands with someone. It’s weird.” Theon was looked up at the sky rather than Robb.

“Good weird or bad weird.” Robb asked carefully.

“Good weird.” Theon nodded his head, still blushing. 

“Good,” Robb leaned up and brushed his lips against Theon’s cheek who blushed even brighter. “Now can we please talk about the fucking ending?”

Theon’s eyes shone as he smirked. “I liked it.”

Robb looked horrified. “ _You liked it?_ ”

Theon grinned. “Come on, it was good! I liked the ending. I thought it was fitting for the movie!”

Robb shook his head in disbelief. “There was no need for all of that! Why did they do it?”

Theon laughed and tightened his grip on Robb’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr!  
> http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/


	20. You can borrow mine.

**4:38 p.m. Thursday, January 10th, 2008**

_Age 16_

“Fuuuuck!” Theon groaned on Robb’s bed.

Robb turned away from his desk and raised an eyebrow at his best mate. “What’s your problem?”

Theon looked up and gave Robb a serious look, holding out his hand ready to make elaborate gestures. “I couldn’t give less of a shit about what Mary Shelley was thinking when writing fucking Frankenstein.” 

Robb rolled his eyes and went back to his desk. “If you actually showed up to class, you wouldn’t have to make all the notes yourself.”

Theon mimicked Robb in his most annoying voice. Robb laughed as he resumed working on his trig homework. A few minutes passed before a loud smack was heard. Robb turned to see Theon had pushed the book and his notebook to the floor. 

“I give up.” Theon shrugged, leaning back on Robb’s pillows. “Serious, fuck it. I’m done.”

Robb sighed. “You’ll fail.”

“I don’t need literature in order to being a chemist.” Theon rolled his eyes. “Or a physicist or a biologist.”

“Glad to see you took engineer out of the list.” Robb japed. 

“Or an engineer.” Theon grinned. “The point is I don’t care anymore about made up human monsters and how they are supposed to reflect on life.”

“Unfortunately to becoming a chemist, physicist, or biologist-”

“Or engineer!” Theon added.

Robb sighed loudly through his nose. “Or engineer, you need to pass lit.”

Theon groaned loudly again and Robb smirked. “Wipe that thing off your face.” Theon grumbled. “You look weird doing it.”

“Probably better than you.” Robb dug into his school bag and tossed Theon his notebook for lit. “Here, so you can shut up.”

“Wait, really?” Theon flipped through the notebook.

“You can borrow mine.” Robb shrugged, turning back to his math work. “Just this once, though.”

“Robb, did I ever tell you that you are the most perfect human being on the planet?” Theon smiled charmingly.

“More than once.” Robb laughed as he went back to work. The silence didn’t last long though.

“I take it back.” Theon muttered as he tossed Robb’s notebook to the ground with the rest. “You have one fatal flaw.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

“You got chicken scratch handwriting.” Theon sneered. “Disgusting, really.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t read my handwriting.” Robb shook his head in dismay.

“Uh, honey,” Theon clicked his tongue sarcastically. “I know for a fact you can’t even read your own handwriting. Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, but it is kind of useless to me.”

“Sorry, mate.” Robb scratched the back of his head. He knew as long as Theon was there and had nothing to do, Robb would not being getting back to his own assignment. “What about Jon’s handwriting?”

“That girly script?” Theon smirked. “What about it?”

“He is in our lit class.” Robb stood up.

“Why Stark,” Theon jumped up from the bed and grinned at Robb. “Are we about to commit familial espionage?” 

“Only if you don’t want Jon to find out that he actually did serve a purpose for you.” Robb grinned widely as he opened the door to his room and led Theon out. “And if we hurry, he might still be downstairs with Arya.”

“I take it back.” Theon trotted next to Robb. “Despite all your flaws, you can overcome them. You still are the perfect human being.”

“Why do I have the feeling you are sucking up to me?” Robb asked as he pushed open Jon’s door.

“Because when you finish your trig homework, I want to take a _tiny_ look at it.”

“I swear to the gods you are going to be the laziest chemist, physicist, or biologist.”

“Or engineer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr.  
> http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/


	21. You might like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is disgustingly fluffy and I'm sorry. Also, the song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.   
> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/

**3:46 p.m. Thursday, November 9th, 2006**

_Age 14_

Theon sighed loudly though his nose as he hit the repay on his IPod Shuffle and closed his eyes falling into the calming song again. It had been a little under a month since Theon had discovered he _might_ have feelings for a certain someone and now he was drowning himself in love songs and sweet melodies. 

So consumed in listening to this song for the thousandth time, he didn’t even notice the subject of his thoughts come up from behind him and wrapped his arms loosely around Theon’s neck, resting his chin on the top of Theon’s head. Theon jumped but not enough to buck off the approaching figure. He pulled out his headphones and tilted his head back.

“What the fuck, Robb?”

His friend looked down at him grinning. “I was looking for you. Clubs are over now.”

That’s right. Theon had been secluded in this corner of the library listening to that damn song a thousand times because he promised Robb he’d hang out with him after Robb’s club meeting was over. 

“Right, kind of lost in thought.” Theon shrugged. Robb had now removed his arms from Theon as taken the seat beside him. 

“I gathered as much.” Robb smirked. “You were looking longingly out the window.”

Theon pulled his face into an expression of disgust. “I was not.”

“Really?” Robb grinned comically. “Your eyes were glazed over and you were _sighing_.”

Theon fought the blush that wanted to creep up his neck. “Sod off.”

Robb laughed as he grabbed Theon’s head phones. “What were you listening to?”

Theon blinked and restrained himself from ripping the headphones from Robb’s hands. “A new song. Asha likes it.” He lied lamely. “It’s alright.”

“Mind if I listen?” Robb asked as he held the headphones up.

“Sure, actually,” Theon shrugged as he took control of the shuffle again. “You might like this.”

“Play it and we’ll see.” 

Robb put one of the headphones into his ear and passed the other to Theon who grabbed it with numb fingers and popped it into his ear. Theon replayed the song and bit his lip nervously as it played. 

_We'll do it all, Everything, On our own_

Theon glanced quickly over to Robb to see his face drawn in a curious expression as he stared into nothing, just listening to the song. Theon swallowed hard.

_We don't need, Anything, Or anyone_

Theon’s eyes traced the curve of Robb’s face distractedly and admired the color of his hair. He hated that this song had now been the background music to his thoughts on his best friend and hated it even more that it was now the background song to this moment.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Theon blushed at the next three lines and thought back to a month ago when Robb had the nightmare. He could still feel the burn on Robb’s lips on his neck as he made Theon promise to stay by him. Theon cursed at his friend’s naivety and innocence. 

_I don't quite know, How to say, How I feel_

But maybe he was just over thinking things. Maybe he didn’t _like_ Robb. They were _best friends_ and _brothers_ sometimes they platonic friendship emotions got a little extreme. It wasn’t anything more than that.

_Those three words, Are said too much, They're not enough_

Then Robb glanced over at Theon and met his eyes and he knew that those weren’t feelings of friendship. Best friends don’t make your stomach flutter and your mouth dry with one look.

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Robb held his gaze and Theon was at a loss of what to do. Should he look away? Should he say something? Should he pause the fucking song?

_Forget what we're told, Before we get too old, Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

For whatever reason though, he couldn’t look away from those blue eyes. Robb continued to stare at Theon as well and Theon’s heart was having a panic attack, beating way too fast in his chest.

_Let's waste time, Chasing cars, Around our heads_

Theon felt heat crawl up his neck and to his face. He really hoped it wasn’t visible. This moment was already too much for him. He didn’t need Robb becoming aware of it either.

_I need your grace, To remind me, To find my own_

Theon nearly had a heart attack with Robb shifted. He hadn’t realized both of them had been sitting like statues. He could feel his poor little heart keel over when he realized Robb had moved _closer._

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

It hadn’t been much closer. There was still a healthy distance between them, but Theon was all too aware of Robb’s movements. 

_Forget what we're told, Before we get too old, Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Robb licked his lips and Theon’s eyes were glued to his mouth. Correction: Theon’s eyes were glued to his _best mate’s_ lips. The lips of someone he swore to love as a brother and nothing else.

_All that I am, All that I ever was, Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Gods, Theon was in too deep. He was getting lost in the perfect being that was Robb Stark and falling for his best mate like one of Sansa’s romance novels. Oh fuck. 

_I don't know where, Confused about how as well, Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

The worst part of this entire moment was Robb was completely oblivious. He didn’t know what his eyes did to Theon. What his looks did to Theon’s heart. Fucking hell, that was sappy as fuck. 

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Thankfully the song came to a close and Theon could end this excruciating moment and give his heart a breather. It was physically hurting him how hard it was thumping in his chest. Robb seemed to snap out of his stupid gaze and smiled as Theon wound up his head phones.

“You were right.” Robb leaned back in his chair.

“About?” Theon asked carefully.

“I do like it. Your sister has good taste.”

Robb Stark was going to give Theon a fucking heart attack.


	22. It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.

**5:39 p.m. Saturday, June 14th, 2013**

_Age 21_

“Oh, Robb,” Theon moaned into the pillow. “Just like that. Oh, _Robb_.”

“I hope you weren’t expecting a happy ending.” Robb laughed at his best mate.

Theon had hurt his back during their day of moving and Robb offered to rub his back. The results were nothing but amusing.

“Shut the fuck up, Stark.” Theon muttered sleepily. “Just keep doing that.”

Robb grinned as he drags his fingers down Theon’s spine. “I can’t believe you have an old man’s back.”

“I do not.” Theon turned his head back and glared. “And I’m not paying you to talk.”

“You aren’t paying me, Greyjoy.” Robb continued to massage the tense muscle of Theon’s shoulders. 

“Didn’t I say I’d make dinner?” Theon asked mockingly.

“And didn’t you just get off the phone with the pizza delivery place?” Robb shot back.

“Shove off.” Theon grumbled as he buried his face into their couch pillows. “You didn’t get hurt moving.”

“You got hurt from your own stupidity. I shouldn’t even be doing this for you.” Robb took his hands away. “Make you suffer to learn your lesson. That would be kindness.”

“No!” Theon reached back to grab Robb’s hands. “Mercy! Mercy!”

Robb chuckled as he went back to helping. “You’re still an idiot.”

“It was an accident.” Theon groaned throatily as Robb hit the spot that had been bugging him. 

“A self-induced accident.” Robb rolled his eyes. “Even _after_ I warned you!”

“Robb!” Theon complained.

“What did you say? I told you I would help you and what did you say?” Robb pressed on.

“I’m not relieving the moment Robb Stark was right again.” 

“I won’t continue until you say it.” Robb teased.

Theon shot him a dirty look. “ _Fine_. I said, ‘It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.’” Theon repeated weakly and moaned happily as Robb’s hands were back on him.

“And you weren’t.” Robb grinned triumphantly. “Next time ask for help.”

“Whatever, Stark. Just appreciate that our coffee table looking fucking rad where I put it.” Theon smirked into the pillow as he looked off at the object that had caused his injury. 

“Yes, congratulations Theon. You put the coffee table right in front of the couch like it’s supposed to like a champ.” Robb drawled sarcastically.

Theon squirmed as Robb’s fingers brushed lightly up his back. “Don’t take this away from me, Robb.”

“I’ll have mercy.” Robb jeered. “Again.”

“You fucking saint.” Theon muttered. “No really, you should quit your job and do this full time.”

“Be a masseur or be your masseur.”

“I don’t see why you can’t do both. Don’t be so closed minded.” Theon spoke with a rumble. “Just as long as you remember who your favorite customer is.”

“I think to be a customer, you have to pay me.” Robb quipped lightly. 

“Is that what it is going to take for you to do this for me again?” Theon asked.

“You could making another daring and stupid sacrifice and then complain about the after effects of it.”

“I was not complaining.”

Robb laughed. “You were practically _crying_ , Greyjoy. I just took pity on you.”

“Feel free to take pity on me any time if it means you’ll be doing this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!


	23. I'll wait.

**1:45 p.m. Wednesday, October 8th, 2008**

_Age 16_

“So you want to meet up at my house around four?” Robb cocked his head to the side as he and Theon walked down the halls. 

“That’s in like a couple of hours, Robb.” Theon rolled his eyes. “I can sit through your football practice. I’ll wait.”

“Are you sure?” Robb frowned. “You can do something. I don’t know. You don’t have to wait.”

“You’re right.” Theon grinned, swinging his arm over Robb’s shoulder. “I’m going to hit on Joffrey’s girlfriend, Margaery Tyrell while you two kick a stupid ball around.”

Robb looked horrified at Theon. “She is dating him for a reason, not you.”

“I’m sure I can change her mind.” Theon wiggled his eyebrows and Robb slapped him lightly.

“Don’t do that. Joffrey hates us enough as it is.” Robb grumbled.

“Maybe he shouldn’t have hit your sister if he didn’t want us to hit him back.” Theon shrugged. “I don’t see why you pretend to be nice with him.”

“I don’t pretend.” Robb scoffed. “I’m simply being cordial. It would be real annoying real fast if me and him came to blows every practice. It doesn’t help that the whole team hates him.”

“He isn’t even that good.” Theon muttered.

“Like you know anything about football.”

Theon looked offended. “I know _something_ I do pick up things when you and the bastard drag on about it. It’s hard not to.”

Robb smiled sheepishly. “Just don’t hit on Margaery. She is a nice girl. Sansa’s friends with her.”

Theon laughed and Robb frowned, poking Theon to go on. “I think your sister wants to be more than friends with Tyrell.”

Robb’s mouth dropped and he hit Theon on the head hard. “Don’t you dare think about my sister like that!”

Theon’s eyes bugged open. “I wasn’t! Shit, Stark! I’m just saying she seems to have a crush on her! I’m not saying anything else! Fuck!” Theon scrambled away from Robb as they made it to the pitch. “Jeez, Stark.” Theon rubbed his head.

Robb just shot him the middle finger as he went over to the field and Theon made a beeline to Margaery who was sitting on the bleachers. 

“’Sup, Tyrell.” Theon lounged beside her. 

“Greyjoy.” Margaery nodded her head politely. “Looks like you and Robb got into a little fight.”

“He thinks I was having dirty thoughts about his sister.”

“Well,” Margaery glanced over at him slyly. “Were you?”

“No.” Theon drawled. “And Stark is too much of an idiot to know you are.”

Margaery laughed. “He still doesn’t know?”

“Nope.” Theon glanced over to the field as he watched Robb kick the ball over Joffrey’s head and to Jon. “He is still under the horrifying impression that you are in love with Joffrey and Sansa and you are just gal-pals.”

“Well, he isn’t the one who caught us kissing.” Margaery pointed out.

“You two should really pick better spots than on the side of the house. That’s where I go to smoke, Rickon goes to feed Shaggy Dog scrapings, Arya goes to practice with her swords, and where Jon cries.”

Margaery laughed again. “Jon doesn’t cry.”

“He does.” Theon nodded his head quickly. “I’ve seen it.”

“Uh, huh.” Margaery dug through her bag and pulled out a tin. “Sansa made brownies this time.”

“You have the best girlfriend.” Theon grabbed one and ate it heartily. Margaery blushed slightly. “When are you going to rip Joffrey’s heart out?”

“Well,” Margaery closed the tin calculatingly. “First I have to find it, but I was thinking in a week or so.”

“And then?”

“We tell the Stark’s that they have a gay daughter.”

“We?” Theon asked.

“Sansa wants you to be there.”

“How sweet.”

Margaery pushed him lightly. “She thinks you’ll be able to keep Robb from having a heart attack.”

“He is only going to have one because I found out before him and then no one told him.” Theon smiled cheekily as he watched his mate again at the pitch. He flashed Theon a smile and Theon rolled his eyes back. “He hates being second.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote- This is the chapter that inspired the entire fanfic To Love A Stark (whichyoushouldtotallycheckoutjustsaying) (and yes, I'm self-promoting).  
> Thanks for reading and come say hi on tumblr!  
> http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/


	24. Just because.

**2:03 a.m. Friday, August 14th, 2009**

_Age 17_

Theon watched Robb skeptically from the swing set. Robb had called him in the middle of the night and insisted Theon sneak out of the house and meet Robb at the park between their houses. Now that they were there, Robb was silent and swinging happily. He had sounded worried and anxious on the phone but now he just seemed…content?

“Why are we here?” Theon narrowed his eyes on the red head. “I thought you said it was important.”

Silence enveloped them once more and Theon stopped his swinging all together. What was going on with Robb?

“We start senior year in a week.” Robb finally spoke and Theon frowned.

“Yeah? And?” 

“Well,” Robb looked up at the sky for a moment. “I want us to still be close.”

“Robb-”

“Theon.” Robb shot him a silencing look. “You are doing whatever it is you do with Ramsay, which is fine, whatever. But I don’t want us to stop being close because of it.” 

“That’s not going to happen.”

“It happened with Kyra.” Robb frowned. “You didn’t speak to me for a month.”

“I’m not going to ditch you, I promise.” Theon swung his swing closer to Robb. “You are my best mate, okay? You can’t get rid of me, even if you wanted.”

“Good.” Robb nodded his head. “Are you going to try the swim team again?”

“Nope.” Theon smirked. “I found that I much rather watch than partake.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Is that the only reason you come to my football games? So you can watch your boyfriend goalie?”

“No.” Theon laughed. “Watching Bolton stand there is boring as shit. You could at least let the other team make it close to the goal so he had something to do.”

Robb smirked. “I’m just too good.”

“So you’ll go back on the team again?” Theon asked curiously.

“Definitely. Jon is too.”

“I couldn’t give less of a shit about what Jon is doing.” Theon grinned. “I might not even go to the games if he is in them.”

Robb snickered. “You are a child, you know that?”

“Maybe.” Theon shrugged. “But at least I stand by my convictions.

“Of hating Jon?”

“It’s on the list.”

Both fell into silence again as they swung peacefully, the squeaking of the rusted swings being the only noise between them. 

“You’re my brother, remember that.” Robb said suddenly.

Theon blushed. “I’ll try.” He joked but the look on Robb made him nodded his head seriously. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Robb said quickly as he stood up from the swing. “I’m just nervous, I guess. This is our last year before we go to uni and we don’t even know if we are going to the same one.”

“Are you saying you’ll miss me?” Theon smirked.

Robb nodded his head. “Who else is going to make me do all the stupid things you do? University will be a drag without you.”

“I’m touched.” Theon pressed his hand over his heart. He stood up as well with Robb.

Silence enveloped them again and Theon could see Robb was contemplating something. His eyebrows were pinched together. He looked up at Theon before lunging at him and pulling him into a hug. 

“Robb?”

“Shut up and let me have this.” Robb grumbled and Theon wrapped his arms back around Robb. He was glad it was the middle of the night and dark in the park. That way no one could see them and, more importantly, Theon’s reddening face.

“Why?”

“Just because,” Robb muttered as he pulled away. “I don’t know.”

Theon smiled brightly. “Don’t cry on me, Stark. I’m not going anywhere and we are going to continue being best mates. If I wanted to be friends with a crier, I would be friends with the bastard.”

Robb laughed and Theon felt warmed by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/


	25. Look both ways.

**7:48 a.m. Monday, January 10th, 2000**

_Age 8_

Robb frowned as he leaned against the stop sign pole. He checked his Batman analogue wrist watch and then looked back down the street with a scowl. Jon stood next to him shifting from side to side, readjusting the straps of his backpack and sighing loudly.

“We are going to be late because of him.” Jon pointed out with a pout. “Why can’t we meet him at school?”

“Because,” Robb sighed, rolling his eyes meaningfully, “I promised. Dad taught us to never go back on our promises.” Robb waved an authoritative finger for emphasis. 

Jon sat on the ground and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. “Why does he make you wait here? Why can’t we go to his house and pick him up?”

Robb shrugged. He really didn’t know. Theon had been very stubborn about the whole thing and insisted that they never come to his house. Robb, while respecting those wishes, was still curious as to the reason and hoped Theon would tell him one day. “I don’t know.”

“He is weird.” Jon grumbled.

“Maybe.” Robb stood on his toes to look further down the street. “There he is!”

Jon perked up to look as well. While he wasn’t a fan of Theon, Robb was so Jon would show interest anyways. Besides, Jon was never really social. Robb was though, so Jon met most of his friends that way. Only with Theon, they never really clicked. 

“His shoe laces are untied.” Jon snickered. 

“Maybe he was in a hurry.” Robb tried to hide his excitement from seeing his best friend. He was practically bouncing with excitement. “Stand up!”

“Fine, fine,” Jon sighed as he struggled to his feet. “Boy is he slow.”

“He has little legs.” Robb stuck his tongue out. “You’re still slower than me.”

“I’ll show you today at recess.” Jon vowed and Robb grinned in good competitive spirit. It was always fun competing with Jon. He never cheated like _someone_.

Theon was running, tripping over his shoe laces in the process, but never falling, thankfully. Robb watched worried as Theon didn’t slow at the intersection, his eyes focused only at the goal and not the road ahead. Robb’s eyes widened. “Stop!”

Theon skidded to a stop from the other side of the rode blinking in confusion. “Why?”

Robb pointed down the intersecting street. “Look both ways! Just like they taught us at school.”

Even in the distance, Robb could see Theon groan. “You’re such a brownnose, Robb.”

“Please?”

Theon stuck his tongue out and made a sarcastic show of looking both ways before jumping from the curb and racing over to the two boys. He smiled at Robb, ignoring Jon completely.

“Happy?” Theon asked sarcastically.

“We are going to be late.” Jon hissed.

“Not if we go now.” Robb stepped between the two quickly. “Come on, we are fine.”

“Live a little.” Theon spat at Jon.

“You shoes are untied.” Jon snorted.

“You’ll trip.” Robb looked worried.

“I’ll be fine.” Theon shrugged. “I’ll take care of them in class.”

But Robb knew better and stopped the line completely and stood in front of Theon. “I’ll tie them.” He dropped to the ground and began tying up his laces. Theon squirmed as Robb worked quickly and properly.

“Thanks.” He muttered as Robb jumped back to his feet.

“No problem.” Robb grinned evilly. “Now we can see who is the fastest.”

At this, Robb was off running down the sidewalk. Jon and Theon exchanged a look. 

“He’s a cheater.” Jon frowned. “ _You_ taught him that.”

“So?” Theon frowned.

“Cheaters never win.” Jon stuck his tongue out.

“No,” Theon began to take off, laughing. “Robb wins! He’s just better than you!”

Jon gritted his teeth and quickly took off after both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	26. I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.

**5:19 p.m. Thursday, April 14th, 2005**

_Age 13_

Jon wasn’t sure what the hell to do or what the hell happened for the matter. Robb was acting strange, eerily so. 

It had been a week, a week of someone or something walking around in the skin of Robb Stark. Not only had Robb come home with a bloody nose that Catelyn and Ned had freaked out about a week ago, but on top of that, he wouldn’t tell them why. Now, he simply wasn’t talking to anyone. Jon had tried. He really had, but nothing had gotten through to his brother.

Then he mentioned it. One small, seemingly harmless phrase changed the tone of Robb’s strangeness. 

_“Talk to Theon.”_

It had set Robb off and Jon didn’t know why! Greyjoy must’ve done something but Jon hadn’t a clue what it was. Whatever it was, it really set Robb off kilter. He wasn’t talking, he wasn’t paying attention. He just locked himself in his room and Jon wasn’t sure what he did in there but he could guess it wasn’t much. 

So when Theon showed up on their doorstep a week after whatever went down, instead of mocking him or trying to get him to leave, Jon grabbed Theon by the front of his sweater and practically dragged the boy up the stairs and pushed him into Robb’s room. Jon used all his weight to close the door and keep it closed in case either of them tried to escape. They were going to talk to each other, Jon was _sick_ of it.

Of course, Jon was curious. He had been worried sick about his brother. He was going to eavesdrop. It was invasive, sure, but Jon needed to know what the hell had happened to get the two idiots mad at each other. 

“What are you doing here?” Jon could hear Robb jump from the bed as it squeaked in relief and the soft thud of his feet landing on the floor.

There was silence. Jon could already imagine Greyjoy standing there like a stubborn idiot, arms crossed or hands tucked in his pockets with his eyes avoiding Robb entirely. Jon mentally urged Theon to get his shit together. 

“I’m sorry,” Theon whispered a moment later. So it was Theon’s fault. Of course.

“Me too.” Robb admitted and Jon frowned. Wait, it was both of their faults? No. It had to be Theon’s.

“I shouldn’t have punched you.” Theon muttered and Jon’s frown deepened. Theon punched Robb? Those two were close. Jon would have never guess Theon to act out on Robb like that. He loved Robb and vice versa. 

“It’s okay.” It was a shy confession from Robb. “I shouldn’t have suggested it.” Suggested what?

“No.” Theon sighed. “I-shit. Look, my family is just-”

“A touchy subject?” Robb filled in. Jon didn’t know much about Theon’s family but from what he did know, they weren’t a kind lot.

“Yeah.” Theon muttered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t have hit you.”

“Mom freaked out.” Robb said. There was a hint of smile in his voice. Relief flooded Jon. 

“What’d you tell her?’ Theon asked interestedly but still cautiously.

“I fell into a pole at school.” Jon knew Robb was full on grinning now.

“She bought that?” Theon laughed, there was a nervous edge to it, but it was slowly dissolving.

“Nope.” Robb said and Jon was sure the tension was gone from between them. “But she stopped bugging me about it.”

“Asha thought the blood was mine.” Theon admitted a little harshly. “Then I told her what happened and she didn’t believe me.”

“Really?” Robb sounded surprised.

“Yeah. She called me an idiot.” Theon groaned. 

“Well…” Robb was grinning again, Jon just knew it.

“Oi! Want me to punch you again?” Theon asked but both of them broke off into laughter and Jon was relieved the two had finally sorted this out so Robb would go back to normal. Jon would even go as far as to admit he missed Theon around the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)!


	27. Try some.

**7:25 p.m. Wednesday, November 19th, 2014**

_Age 22_

It was a long day at work and Robb came home to his apartment to see Theon sitting at the counter with a box of pizza and a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I thought you were cooking tonight.” Robb smiled as he closed the door. He walked to Theon, kissing him swiftly before walking to their bedroom to get out of his work clothes.

“I didn’t complain when it was your turn and you brought home Chinese.” Theon countered easily. 

“You like Chinese.” Robb rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, pulling on a clean cotton shirt. 

“And you like pizza. Come on, I bought pizza and cheap beer.” Theon grinned proudly.

“I can’t get shitfaced with you.” Robb smirked. “I, unlike you, have work tomorrow morning.”

“It’s cheap beer, Robb.” Theon sighed loudly. “Trust me, getting shitfaced on cheap beer is a terrible way to go.”

Robb just laughed as Theon grabbed the pizza box and headed to the couch. “Beers are in the refrigerator.”

“Great,” Robb teased. “Now I have to get my _own_ beer? What has the world come to?”

“I know,” Theon shrugged amused. “The great Robb Stark has to do things himself. The world truly has ended! Global Warming _is_ real! The Liberals were _right!_ ”

Robb burst out into laughter as he fell onto the couch beside Theon. “Someone might take you seriously.”

“Nah,” Theon shrugged passively. “I’m an engineer. I’m the definition of science nut.”

Robb opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice. Theon’s eyes widened and he rapidly sat up, almost sending the box of their dinner to the floor.

“You okay?” Robb asked worried.

Theon darted to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. “I have to show you something. Wex, my co-worker,-”

“The mute.” Robb remembered from an office party Theon dragged him to a few months back.

“Yeah, so at lunch today he had pizza-”

“Glad to see you being creative.” Robb gestured to their dinner smugly.

“Are you going to let me tell the story or not?” Theon rolled his eyes as he sat beside Robb again. There was a bottle in his hands.

“Go on, _sir_.”

“Anyways, fucking Wex puts Sriracha on his pizza.” Theon displayed a brand new bottle of bright red sauce.

“Isn’t that used for seafood?” Robb raised a skeptical brow.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought but it is just like hot sauce but better.” Theon grabbed Robb’s half eaten slice and drizzled the red sauce on it. “Try some. It’s amazing.” 

Robb glanced up at Theon. “This isn’t a stupid prank, is it?”

“Come on, Robb,” Theon looked mockingly hurt. “You know me better than that. Now, if you were Jon or Loras, that’d be a different story.”

Robb brought the pizza to his mouth and gave Theon one more look. He nodded his head encouragingly and Robb took a bite. Robb chewed through and swallowed, admiring the taste until it began to scorch his mouth. He dropped the slice back in the box and stood up, fanning his mouth comically.

“Hot?” Theon frowned.

Robb threw him a withering glare. “No fucking shit!”

“Shit!” Theon was on his feet now. “Milk!” He darted across the kitchen and threw open the door, grabbing the cartoon and raced back to his boyfriend. “Drink this.”

“Get a glass!” Robb exclaimed and Theon rolled his eyes.

“Just fucking drink it.” He pressed the cartoon into Robb’s hands. 

Robb was rather reluctant and kept insisting on using a glass. Theon took measures into his own hands and simple forced the milk into Robb’s mouth, spilling some on his clean shirt in the process. A moment later, Robb pulled the carton away and glared at Theon. 

“Sorry,” Theon scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I must have put too much.”

“No shit.” Robb rolled his eyes, smiling easily. “You know what you have to do now, don’t you.”

“Oh, come on, Robb.” Theon whined.

“Fair is fair.” Robb grabbed his abandoned slice with way too much Sriracha. “ _Try some._ ” He smirked.

“I hate you.” Theon took the slice with a frown.

“Me too.” Robb teased as Theon took a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are back! Sorry for the tiny break! There won't be another (hopefully) until we reach the half-way mark. :)
> 
> Also, again, sorry for the stupid-fluffiness. These two deserve some happiness. 
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	28. Drive safely.

**1:28 a.m. Tuesday, June 10th, 2008**

_Age 16_

“Hello?” Robb grumbled into the phone that had been changing on his nightstand. Robb had been dead to the world until Theon, of course, called and Chasing Cars blared from his cell. 

_"Robb!"_ Theon called through the phone, an unusual tone of enthusiasm in his voice. Then again, Theon seemed most energetic when he was waking Robb up in the middle of the night. _"Guess what?"_

"I don't like the guessing game." Robb yawned tiredly. It was the middle of the night and Robb had lost track of how many of their conversations at this hour started out this way. It would probably be easier to count the ones that didn’t.

_"Of course you do!"_ Theon pressed. _"Whatever, I'll just tell you."_

"I'm waiting." Robb rolled in his bed, wrapping his arm around his pillow. 

_"I'm, officially, legally allowed to drive."_

Robb sat up rapidly. "Wait really? You passed? Why didn’t you call sooner?"

_"Well, Asha was being a bit of an ass, but yeah!"_ Theon exclaimed excitedly. _"The test was not that bad. Asha is a fucking liar but that's not the point, want to go for a ride?"_

"You don't have a car." Robb frowned. "And it's late."

_"Don't be such a baby."_ Robb could practically see Theon rolling his eyes. _"I'll just steal Asha's and it'll be a quickie. Your parents won't even notice you’re gone."_

Robb glanced at his door skeptically. "I should tell Jon."

_"Nooo!"_ Theon whined on the other end. _"He'll just want to come along."_

Robb sniggered. "It's Jon, not Rickon. He is just going to cover for me."

_"I bet one look from your dad and he'll spill."_ Theon grumbled. _"Just hurry up; I just got Asha's keys."_

"Got or stole?" Robb pulled on a pair of shoes. He got up and slowly crept to the door. 

_"Semantics, Robb."_ Theon hissed through the receiver. _"Shit."_

"What?" Robb froze in the hallway outside Jon's door. 

_"I forgot Asha was a fucking giant."_ Theon replied and Robb could hear a crank in the background. _"I have to adjust the seat."_

"Just make sure you put it back." Robb muttered as he opened Jon's door and found him face down in his bed passed out. It was amazing how he could still breathe with his face smothered by the pillow.

Robb crept to his side and nudge Jon carefully, avoiding the flailing limbs Jon attacked him with. 

"What?" He moaned from the bed, eyes clenched shut. 

_"Your brother sounds stupid, not that it’s any news to you."_ Theon whispered from the other end but Robb ignored him. In the background, Robb could hear the car being turned on. 

"Drive safely." He muttered to Theon before looking down at Jon. 

"Greyjoy can drive? Gods help us." Jon buried his head into the pillow again. 

"I need you to do me a favor." Robb murmured. 

"Are you sneaking out with him again?" Jon muttered. 

"Yeah." Robb blushed at the fact that this must be frequent enough for Jon to notice. 

"Fine." He hissed turning his back to Robb. "Now get out."

_"You heard him, Robb."_ Theon sounded absolutely ecstatic on the other line. _"I'm already parked outside."_ With that, he hung up. 

"Shit." Robb cursed as he scrambled down the stairs and slipping out the front door with an unfortunate practiced ease.

He approached the car to see Theon grinning like an idiot in the front seat. Robb couldn't help but grin back. 

"Ready?" Theon reached over and pushed open the door for Robb. 

"Oh, how gentlemanly of you." Robb smirked as he got in. "It's a stick." He glanced down at the car and then back up to Theon. "Please tell me Asha taught you stick as well as automatic."

Theon rolled his eyes lazily. "They aren't that different." He turned the car on again.

"Theon you aren't answering my question." Robb hissed lowly.

"Oh my gods, calm down, I know what I’m doing." He chuckled as he took off. "Enjoy the ride."

"It'll be hard to if you kill us." Robb grumbled. "Oh my gods! Theon this is a school zone you have to-"

Theon swatted Robb playfully. "If I wanted a worry wart, I would have asked Sansa to come with. Now, you want to go to the beach?"

Robb laughed at the absurdity of going to the beach in the middle of the night but found himself nodding his head anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vomits fluff*  
> Enjoy.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	29. Well, what do you want to do?

**1:43 p.m. Wednesday, July 17th, 2013**

_Age 21_

"Fuck." Theon cursed for probably the thousandth time. 

Robb sent him a glare. "Please stop saying that, or I'm going to punch you." Robb snapped back. Cue in Theon and his smug ass face. "Stop grinning at me like that."

"I just think it's funny when you are all pissy like this." Theon looked smug for a moment before remembering their current situation. "Fuck it all!"

It was the middle of July and the AC in their newly acquired apartment decided to keel out and die on them. The AC repair company couldn't make it until the next day and Robb and Theon were trapped in their overheated apartment. Theon hated it, but not nearly as much as Robb did. He was a man made for the cold and this was making the red head temperamental. 

"I swear," Robb glared at Theon, "one more word out of your mouth and I'll-"

"You’re not going to do shi-anything." Theon quickly amended himself. "We can’t just sit here though." Theon stood up from the couch but seemed to instantly regret it and sunk back down. 

"Well," Robb snarled. "What do you want to do?"

"Cool off." Theon whined. 

An idea struck Theon suddenly and he was at his clothes immediately, tearing them off. Robb watch wearily as Theon struggled with his shirt that was sticking to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Less clothing." Theon grunted as he tossed his sweat stained shirt across the apartment and sighed contently. "You should try it."

Theon couldn't tell if Robb's face was getting red from the heat or embarrassment but Theon liked the color. 

"I've seen you naked before." Theon shrugged as he shimmed off his pants, leaving his boxers on. "You'll feel better and you don’t have to get _completely_ naked."

Robb sighed loudly threw his nose and began to strip, hyper aware that Theon didn't even have the decency to look away. Once Robb was also down to his briefs, he sighed at the feeling of air on his skin. 

"You know," Robb gathered Theon's attention. "It would probably be cooler in the kitchen and on the tile."

Theon was up in a second and darting to the kitchen. Rob followed behind shaking his head at what they must look like. He reached the kitchen to see Theon laying stomach down on the tiles. Robb sat against the refrigerator and melted into the cool metal. 

"You're a genius, Robb." Theon sat up and leaned against the refrigerator with Robb. “A beautiful, fucking genius.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “I think your brain is short-circuiting.”

“Overheating. Or maybe melting.” Theon corrected. “We going to end up sleeping in the kitchen, you know.”

“I’m certainly not moving.” Robb grumbled, eyes closed contently.

“Does your dad still have that-”

“Industrial fan? He is bringing it by in an hour.”

“This is why we are best mates.” Theon grinned contently. “Do I have to get dressed for your dad?”

Robb couldn’t help smirk. “I’m pretty sure he has seen you in much more compromising situations. I think he will understand all considering.”

“Why the fuck is it so hot?” Theon whined loudly.

"We also have ice cubes in the freezer." Robb smirked. 

Theon’s eyes widened. _"Yessss."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	30. One more chapter.

**8:49 p.m. Monday, October 21st, 2002**

_Age 10_

Theon shifted closer to Robb as his voice lowered into a soft whisper. He didn't want to miss a word coming from the red head's mouth and he sure as hell wasn't going to be embarrassed about it now. Not when he needed to know what was happening to all the muggleborns. 

"He obviously saves the day, right?" Theon interrupted Robb for probably the seventh time in the past twenty minutes. 

Robb looked down from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ and over to Theon. "No spoilers." He teased happily. 

“How is that a spoiler?” Theon scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Because, it would _spoil_ the ending.” Robb set the book down in his lap. Apparently this was now going to become a debate. One Robb was willing to win. 

“No.” Theon rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t know how he did it or anything. All the twist and turns would still be just as exciting and maybe even more so because I would be able to look for hints.”

“No!” Robb countered quickly. “If I tell you if he saves the day or not, then all the suspense is gone! You’d either know everything went bad or that everything is fine in the end and you won’t care for the little details!”

“That’s stupid.” Theon crossed his arms.

“ _You’re_ stupid.” Robb stuck his tongue out.

“ _And_ you’re wrong.” Theon added pointedly, his nose turned up.

“No, I’m not-”

"He saves the day." Theon nodded his head knowingly. "Well, keep going."

"You can read it yourself, you know." Robb pointed out. 

"I like listening to it better. I like hearing your voice." Theon yawned. "Now keep going. I need to know what happens next."

"Fine," Robb grumbled but Theon knew Robb didn't mind. He actually liked this as much as Theon. After all, it had been Robb’s idea to read all seven Harry Potter books to Theon. Theon knew Robb wasn’t going to go back on that word now. 

Robb continued on and Theon made appropriate sounds of excitement every now and then so Robb knew that he was still paying attention. They got to the close of the chapter and Robb made to put the book away. 

"One more chapter," Theon insisted. "Please?"

"You read it then." Robb countered with a small indignant pout. His voice said one thing, but his eyes said another. 

"You're a better reader." Theon muttered quietly before adding, "Please? I’ll be nice to Jon for a week and I won’t cuss in front of Arya. I can’t believe you’re making me beg when you are just going to read it to me anyways."

It only took one look from Theon for Robb to cave and grab the book again. "Fine." He glared lightly but more of a tease than anything. "One more then we go to sleep."

"Okay." Theon smirked because it was only nine o'clock and he could easy wrangle two or three more chapters before Robb did actually put the book away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	31. Don't worry about me.

**10:32 p.m. Saturday, October 13th, 2012**

_Age 20_

Theon grinned lazily at Robb who downed his shot with a wince. Robb met Theon’s dancing eyes with his own doubting ones.

"How do you drink this stuff all the time?" Robb called over the music and Theon moved closer. 

"Practice." He pushed a mixed drink he knew Robb would like towards him. "Bottoms up."

Robb took it without question and Theon felt warm at the trust Robb instilled in him, even from something as stupid as drinks at the local pub. He glanced around the area to see if there was anyone they knew and his eyes fell on her. A pit grew in Theon’s stomach. 

It wasn't fair, really. Jeyne Westerling. How she could just swoop in from nowhere and had taken Robb’s heart with alluring ease. Theon had been there way longer but she could just show up and take his friend's heart in an instant and leave him in the dust. The worst part? She probably didn't know the power she had over Robb, but Theon knew and despised her for it.

Theon cursed himself at staring too long because Robb had followed his eye line and his blue Tully eyes landed on Jeyne. Theon watched woefully as Robb continued to stare at her.

“So are you going to talk to her or just stare?” Theon grumbled, but tried to be as supportive of Robb’s endeavors as he could. Although the thought of them together truly made him sick. 

“You think I should?” Robb glanced wide eyed at Theon.

“If you want.” Theon certainly didn’t want Robb to but he couldn’t exactly tell him that.

“You don’t mind?” Robb asked and Theon’s heart stopped for a moment. 

_Robb couldn’t know that_ -“What?” He choked a bit.

“If I go over there.” Robb scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He smiled sheepishly as his eyes trailed over to Jeyne again. “I don’t want to ditch you here.”

“Go.” Theon waved him off. “Don’t worry about me.”

Robb didn’t look convinced and Theon gave him a light shove, sending Robb off the bar stool and in the direction of his new affection. He watched Robb initiate conversation with Westerling before sitting beside her, they wearing matching blushes. Both were grinning like idiots and Theon had to tear his eyes away. It didn’t take a genius to know Theon needed to find a new ride home for the night since Robb definitely was not finding him later tonight.

Theon scanned the other side of the bar, locking his eyes on a pretty red headed girl. He slinked over and leaned against the bar beside her. She glanced up at him with shiny eyes.

“What’s your name?” Theon cocked his head to the side, admiring the curls of her hair. Her hair was much longer than Robb’s and the curls were much looser but it would do just fine.

“Ros.” She smiled brightly. “Want to buy me a drink?”

Now there was an idea. He waved the bartender over and examined Ros in more detail. With the right amount of shots in his system and the right lighting, it would work just fine. He never glanced at the other side of the bar. He didn’t want to see Jeyne and Robb talking, or worse. He had his heart broken by Robb Stark many times over the years; he didn’t need another break tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wanted happy endings for all of these little fics but....
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	32. It looks good on you.

**1:07 p.m. Sunday, July 18th, 2004**

_Age 12_

“This is stupid.” Theon set a hard glare on Robb who rolled his eyes in response. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because it’s what _you_ wanted, remember?”

“Maybe I changed my mind.”

“Are you embarrassed?” Robb narrowed his eyes on the red flush climbing up Theon’s neck.

Theon ducked his head embarrassed. “Shut up. We can leave.”

“Nope.” Robb shoved a pile of clothes in Theon’s hands. “You wanted this, we are going to do it. Now, try these ones.”

Theon gave the pile a glare but did as Robb had insisted anyways. After all, he did need new clothes that weren’t damaged relics of Rodrik and Maron. Or even Asha. And Theon’s dad wasn’t going to help him out anytime soon.

Robb waited on the bench patiently. Even if Theon was embarrassed by all this, Robb didn’t care. He wanted his friend to be happy and wearing clothes that actually fit him for once. Plus, when they were done, they had free reign of the mall while his mom finished up with Sansa and Arya. 

Robb had to admit to himself, the clothes he picked out were cool. Robb had been very careful with choosing, making sure to pick the best of the best. Theon had been reluctant to choose so Robb made the decisions in the end and he knew they were great. 

Theon came out ten minutes later with nothing. Robb gaped at him. 

“Did you even try any of them?”

Theon smirked. “No. You know you have fucking terrible taste.” Rob snorted in disbelief. “No wonder Catelyn still dresses you.”

Robb blushed this time and shoved Theon. “Then you pick something. These are going to be your clothes in the end.”

Theon didn’t say a word, but after a silent stare down between Robb and him, Theon shuffled to the nearby rack. Robb grinned proudly and followed along, occasionally pointing out items. Theon never took Robb’s advice, much to Robb chagrin. Theon believed he had good reason. Robb dressed mismatched and like a child if Sansa didn’t intervene. Theon at least wanted to look good.

“I’m going to try these on.” Theon directed to the stack of clothes he had picked.

“Are you going to show me any this time?” Robb crossed his arms, sinking onto the bench.

Theon shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek. “If you want.”

Robb flashed a grin. “I do.”

Theon ducked into one of the free changing stalls and a few minutes passed before Theon stuck his head out of the stall. “This is stupid.”

“Let’s see it.” Robb leaned forward excitedly. He could see Theon was nervous and for good reason. This was probably the first time he was going to be able to express himself on his own without a Rodrik/Maron/Asha filter.

Hesitantly, Theon walked out of the stall and Robb grinned brightly. 

“Shut up.” Theon snapped, already turning away.

“No!” Robb exclaimed as Theon made his retreat. “It looks good on you!”

Theon didn’t come out after that but Robb was happy to see that when Theon was back in Maron’s old pants and one of Asha’s hand-me-down shirts that he was always carrying a small stack of clothes that he was going to bring to the checkout counter.

Together, Robb and Theon used every coupon they could find and pulled together for discounts. Theon insisted getting everything with his own money but Robb wanted to make sure he didn’t lose too much money. Besides, in Robb’s mind, Theon’s dad should have been buying Theon his own clothes a long time ago.

After checking out, they stashed the bags in the car before racing to the videogame store. Robb tried to hide his grin from seeing Theon in one of the new shirts they had just bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	33. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.

**1:15 p.m. Thursday, May 27th, 2010**

_Age 18_

"How long do you think it's going to take for Luwin to notice?" Theon asked slyly, hints of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

"Minutes." Jon hissed. And of course he would. Theon was sitting in his spot and screwing up the order which would only set the graduation rehearsal back another twenty minutes. Seriously, couldn’t Greyjoy just do one thing the right way?

Robb rolled his eyes. "It's a rehearsal, Jon. Theon will go back to his spot in a moment and you can have your seat back." He grinned and Theon winked back. 

"Besides, everyone in the G's are boring as shit."

"Maybe if you hung out with people other than Robb you’d actually know someone in your section." Jon muttered. 

"Whatever." Theon proceeded to ignore Jon, focusing his attention on Robb again. "How long do you think the actual thing will take?"

"Even longer." Robb shrugged. "Oh, Sansa didn't want me to ruin it but whatever; you are getting air horns curtesy of Bran and Jojen."

Theon grinned. "I look forward to it. Asha might even be coming. Depends on her deployment dates."

Robb smiled brightly. He wasn't sure if any of Theon's family would show up. He was glad that out of the whole lot, Asha would be coming. They had the best relations out of the Greyjoy lot. 

"Oh shit!" Robb hissed as he dug into his pocket. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Theon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it." Jon grumbled. "He has been talking about this all morning."

"Shut up, Jon." Robb hissed embarrassed. "Now do it." Robb insisted to Theon who complied. 

Theon felt Robb drop a cold hard object into his hands. When he opened his eyes, he saw a shiny new graduation ring resting in his palms. There was a Sapphire set in the middle and their school emblem on the right side. On the left, was a wolf and Theon threw Robb a questioning look. 

"Well," he was blushing. "It was going to be mine but last week dad pulled me and Jon aside and he gave me his old one and Jon got uncle Benjen's so I thought since you didn't get one you could have mine."

Theon held it carefully between two fingers as he inspected it skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"I already paid for it." Robb shrugged nonchalantly but Theon could see through it and smirked. 

"Fine." He put it on his finger and Snow started cackling. Theon sent him a death glare but this only seemed to cause Jon to laugh harder and slightly louder. "What?"

"Wrong hand, asshole." Jon smirked. 

Robb looked down at Theon's hand to see Theon had put the ring on his ring finger, but on the left hand.

"Why does it matter which hand?" Theon hissed at Jon. 

"Left hand is for marriage." Jon grinned triumphantly as both Theon and Robb went red. 

The reaction was instant and Theon ripped the ring off, nearly dropped it on the floor, as he yelped at the pain from nearly popping his finger off, and of course signaling to Luwin where he was. 

Robb tried to hide his laughter as Theon slunk to his spot in line away from Robb and Jon. It might have been the distance but Jon could have sworn he saw Greyjoy slip the ring onto his ring finger, this time on the right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of sad how many of these little stories are being based off my real life experiences....lol
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	34. That's okay, I bought two.

**10:48 a.m. Sunday, August 10th, 2014**

_Age 22_

Theon grinned snidely as Robb fidgeting in front of him. Theon could see he was trying to stay still but was having much difficulty with the task. "You okay?"

Robb threw Theon a cold glare. "What do you think?"

It was quite obvious what Theon thought about all of this. He had warned the eldest Stark before they took the trip down south that the sun didn't set till late in the day. Theon had _told_ Robb to use sunscreen. Sometimes the boy was just too stubborn. 

"This is all your fault." Theon lounged back in his chair, eyeing the sunburnt skin flaring brightly on Robb's neck. 

"Don't remind me." Robb snapped. Theon could see he was suffering but he was going to wait before offering sweet reprieve. If he had the chance, he would even make Robb beg for it. 

"You should listen to me more often." Theon smirked. "Then you wouldn't end up in situations like this."

"If I listened to you, I'd have got to jail multiple times now."

Theon groaned audibly. "But at least you would have lived a little!"

The corners of Robb's mouth were twitching upward but Robb was using obvious force to keep a straight face. "There are multiple ways to live your life."

"Yeah and you primarily choose the boring cautious route. Do you think Einstein became the genius he was by being cautious? No. Do you think Ford was cautious and built a fucking car? No! Do you thing Marie Curie was fucking cautious when dealing with radium? Hell no.”

“Do you maybe want to use an example of someone in my own field?” Robb rolled his eyes but winced at the slight moves.

“ _Sorry_ there aren’t any interesting people who were teachers.” Theon grumbled.

“ _What?_ ” Robb yelped appalled. “Um, Socrates? Heard of him? Or Confucius?” 

“There is a difference between Philosophy and teaching. Besides, we are arguing the idea of cautiousness and let’s face it, being a philosopher isn’t very adventurous.” Theon crossed his arms. “All philosophers do is sit around and think.”

“Socrates went to jail and was sentenced to death.” Rob deadpanned. 

“I bet Socrates would have thought to bring sunscreen to a beach, especially with skin as white as snow.” Theon snarled lightly. Robb flushed, matching his abused skin.

“I hate you.” Robb muttered.

“I’m hurt. So, so hurt.” Theon stood up. “And to think, I was going to help you out.”

Robb narrowed his eyes. “How?” Skepticism dripped in his voice.

“I don’t know if I’m going to help with that attitude.” Theon sighed loudly and exaggeratedly. 

Robb continued to stare Theon down. “Hypothetically speaking, how would you have helped?”

Theon grinned. “I might have been a kind and considerate boyfriend and bought a little something to soothe the pain.”

Robb cocked an eyebrow. “What might that have been?”

“Hypothetically, aloe can soothe burns well.” Theon nearly skipped to the kitchen, opened one of the cabinets, and pulled out a plastic shopping bag. He came back over to Robb and pulled a green bottle from it. “Ta-da!”

“You’re the best.” Robb went to reach for it but Theon pulled it out of his reach. Robb’s face fell instantly. He should have known it wouldn’t have been that easy. Nothing was that easy when Theon was pulling the strings.

“Not so fast, Stark.” Theon held the bottle high with one hand. “I believe I deserve an apology.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Sorry, now help me.”

“That wasn’t honest.” Theon tutted but came over anyways, tossing the bottle to Robb.

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Robb winked as he popped the lid off the bottle. “I hope this is enough.”

“It’s not.” Theon leaned back as he passed over the plastic back to Robb. “But, that’s okay, I bought two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	35. After you.

**12:18 p.m. Wednesday, April 29th, 2015**

_Age 23_

“After you.” Theon smiled his most charming smile as he held the office tower door wide open for Robb. 

Robb nodded his thanks and led the way, Theon taking his time to follow directly behind Robb, his eye-line sinking down past his boyfriend’s red hair, past his broad shoulders and back, down to his ass. Theon grinned appreciatively at the tight jeans before catching back up with Robb and falling into step. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you are doing.” Robb muttered with a slight smirk on his lips. He called for the elevator.

“Doing what, exactly?” Theon tilted his head to the side, feigned innocence as they stepped into the elevator that had arrived. Thankfully, they were alone in the carrier. 

Robb threw Theon a daring look as he pressed the tenth floor button. “Do I really have to say it?”

“Spell it out for me, Mr. Stark.” Theon replied cheekily. 

“C-H-E-C-K-I-N-G-M-E-O-U-T.” Robb spat back playfully.

Theon faked a frown. “Sorry, mate. I didn’t quite catch that. Slow down a bit? Are you sure you spelled it right?”

Robb punched Theon lightly in the shoulder. “I don’t mind that you do it, but you could stand to be a little less obvious about it.”

“Do what?” Theon continued the charade. “I really don’t know what you are talking about.”

Robb shook his head, laughing quietly. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a couple of things.” Theon winked as the elevator doors opened. “After you, spelling champ.”

Rob bit his lip to stop from grinning as he led the way off the lift. He waited as Theon took his sweet time to catch up, enjoying the view on the way. 

“Please restrain yourself in front of Jon. You know he already can’t stand you.” Robb muttered as they walked down the hallway. 

“You know his fiancé is going the exact same thing.” Theon groaned. “He is just too stupid to see it himself.”

“No he isn’t.” Robb defended lightly.

“You’re right, of course. He is always too busy looking for things wrong with me.” Theon shrugged grumpily. “Why are we having lunch with him?”

“He wants to talk about wedding stuff and he said I could bring you along as long as you don’t say anything about the music choices.”

“Well, they did pick some fucking awful music.” Theon muttered to himself as they reached the door to Jon’s company’s offices. He opened the door and held it for Robb. “After you.”

Robb threw Theon a warning glare. Theon refused to make eye contact as Robb passed through the door way. Theon followed, his eyes falling back down to Robb’s ass. 

“Really, Greyjoy?” Jon sounded absolutely disgusted and Theon grinned, not bothering to look up until Robb turned around. 

“Keep the bedroom eyes in your own place.” Ygritte chuckled from beside Jon.

Theon threw Ygritte a competitive look. “Like you are really one to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	36. We'll figure this out.

**4:19 p.m. Monday, May 13th, 2013**

_Age 21_

“I’m fucked, Robb. I am literally fucked.” Theon passed angrily in front of Robb’s standard dorm room issued bed. “How can they even fucking do this to me? Is it allowed?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Robb replied the best he could but he knew in these situations it was best for Theon to rant out his anger before trying to reason with him. 

“I mean, I’ve always paid my rent on the first. Fucking _Oberyn Martell_ doesn’t even do that shit.” Theon seethed. “I mean, they know I’m a fucking college student and am poor as shit. They are just trying to get me to fucking leave.”

Robb watched as Theon clenched and unclenched his fists in anger. “Are they doing this to the whole apartment or just you?”

Theon shook his head, pausing his pacing. “They _say_ it is apartment wide but I don’t think so. Stannis has had it out for me since the fucking beginning. I mean, he can’t just fucking raise the rent by $300. That’s bullshit.”

“Is there anyone you can complain to?” Robb bit the inside of his cheek.

“No.” Theon laughed humorlessly. “As far as anyone is concerned, Baratheon owns the fucking building so he can do whatever the fuck he wants.” Theon sunk on the bed beside Robb, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his face into his hands. “What am I going to fucking do?”

“We’ll figure this out. I’m sure we can find you another place. When do you have to leave?” Robb patted Theon’s back comfortingly. He didn’t overtly do it so Theon wouldn’t think it was condescendingly. He was always touchy about that kind of stuff, especially when he was angry. 

“End of June, ‘earlier if possible.’” Theon spat. “The thing is Stannis still probably has the cheapest rents.” Theon let out a tired sigh. “Even with the raise, he is still giving me a deal. I just can’t afford shit.”

Robb frowned. “What about student housing?”

“They’re payment program is almost as bad as Stannis’ rent.” Theon hissed. “Besides, I’m not exactly dorm room qualified. My roommate would hate me.”

“I wouldn’t hate you.” Robb grinned, trying to brighten the mood.

Theon halfheartedly smiled back. “Yeah, but I really liked my apartment. It just fucking sucks, you know.”

Robb nodded his head before blinking in realization. “Hold on.” Robb jumped from the bed and grabbed his laptop off the desk. He joined Theon on the bed again as he turned his computer on and began to type into the search engine.

“What?” Theon glanced over Robb’s shoulders. Upon seeing apartment listings Theon fell back onto the bed in despair. “I already checked, Robb. There is nothing out there I can afford.”

“Sure,” Robb nodded his head in agreement. “But what about two bedroom apartments?”

Theon gave Robb a dumbfound look. “Two bedrooms are more expensive than one bedroom, idiot.”

“Not if you split the rent with a roommate.” Robb smirked.

“I just told you, I’m a shitty roommate.”

“Except…” Robb gave Theon an imploring look for him to continue.

“Except for you but you live on campus and-” Theon stopped midsentence before sitting up rapidly and staring Robb down. “You can’t be serious?”

“You practically already lived with me back home. It’s actually been kind of lonely here without you constantly around.” Robb smiled happily.

“But you live on campus now.” Theon gestured around him to the very university styled dorm. 

“I can talk to my R.A. and the dean and I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem. The semester ends in a few days anyways so I’d have to move out. I just wouldn’t come back next semester.” Robb shrugged. “Besides, it is kind of cramped here and the walls are paper thin.”

“Gods forgive the rest of the floor hear your stupid midnight documentaries.” Theon rolled his eyes.

Robb blushed, focusing back on the computer. “Shut up. What do you say?” He glanced at Theon from the corner of his eye.

Theon shrugged nonchalantly but he with grinning like an idiot. “You got a deal, Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	37. Can I kiss you?

**3:02 a.m. Friday, November 20th, 2009**

_Age 17_

"You should slow down on those." Theon watched entirely too amused as Robb set aside his fifth beer bottle wobbly on the nightstand. 

"You should make me." Robb giggled boisterously before falling back into the pillows of his bed. His giggles silenced but Theon could still see the movement racking through him. 

Theon remained seated upright beside Robb. He had not nearly as much to drink as Robb and decided to keep it that way on this particular occasion. The last thing they needed was for both of them to be out of their minds drunk and have Mr. or Mrs. Stark come in. Besides, Robb was hilarious drunk, Theon would always choose sober if he got to watch a drunken Robb operate through life. 

The giggles died down and Theon watched as Robb struggled to sit up. He seemed to have much difficulty doing so since he decided not to use his hands. Once he was at eye level to Theon, Robb leaned close to Theon so their noses were only a few inches apart. 

"Do you and Ramsay kiss?"

Theon blushed at Robb's question but didn't waver. Why Robb wanted to know, Theon didn't have the faintest idea, but he was never really shy about his relationships and Robb had always been curious since Theon had been a little _ahead_ of the curve.

"Yes." Theon rolled his eyes and leaned back a bit to put some space between them. Ramsay had already made it very clear that he didn't approve of Theon and Robb's friendship and Theon wasn't really ready for a second bruise on his stomach. 

Robb cocked his head to the side as he thought long and hard about Theon's short one word response. "Is it different than girls?"

Theon raised both eyebrows, holding back his smile. "Not particularly. It's just kissing, everyone does it." 

Robb nodded his head with the new found information. "Can I kiss you?"

Theon choked as he watched Robb bewildered. Robb didn't seem to realize how odd the request was. Especially considering that Robb was supposed to be a 'regular' heterosexual guy. Especially since Theon had a boyfriend. Especially since they were supposed to be friends and friends _only_. 

Theon was going to say no. He really was. Robb just didn't give him the chance. 

Theon never really believed in the whole 'butterflies in the tummy' thing until it happened to him. Until Robb have him the sloppiest, chaste kiss in the world. Theon couldn't help but melt into it.

Robb may have been drunk but he knew how to play Theon well into the kiss. Hands tangled in his hair, legs straddling waists, teeth nipping at lips. Theon was dying, truly dying. Robb just kept kissing him, turning something that was purely chaste into something much more heated. Kissing Ramsay didn’t even compare.

He never got the chance to push Robb off or stop him either. Robb was working way too fast for Theon’s short-circuited brain. 

"You’re wrong." Robb murmured. Theon swallowed roughly, his eyes pinned at Robb who was still sitting on Theon’s thighs red in the face. "It is different." Robb settled back beside Theon. "Maybe Ramsay isn't doing it right."

Theon was absolutely speechless, probably for the first time in his life but really, what was he supposed to say when his best friend, a guy he realized he had feelings for a few years ago, kissed him and told him it felt _different_ than other kisses previous.

Theon glanced over at Robb again to see the red head yawning and settling down for sleep. Theon waited until he was out cold to prop him on his side and creep out of the house. He needed air, time to think, and a moment to just fucking cool off. The way Robb’s history of drinking went; he was definitely not going to remember anything that happened after the third beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	38. I like your laugh.

**4:56 p.m. Wednesday, April 17th, 2002**

_Age 10_

Theon wanted to smack Robb. He wanted to smack that shit-eating grin right off his face. Gods, his best mate could be an idiot sometimes.

"I don't." Theon hissed. 

"Do too." Robb's eyes danced with laughter. "You can't lie to me."

“I. Do. Not.” Theon bit out each word with revulsion. 

“Yes. You. Do.” Robb mimicked cheerfully, only to set Theon off more. 

"I don't have a crush!" Theon exclaimed and Robb erupted into snickers. The sound was grating on Theon’s nerves. This was _not_ funny. "Even if I did," Theon muttered lowly, "it wouldn't be a stupid seven year old."

"She is eight." Robb corrected. "Same age as Sansa and you know it. It's okay though, I know how you really feel about her. I saw what you did."

Theon narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"You held her hand on the bus two days ago!" Robb exploded into another fit of laughter. “Don’t even try to deny it! Jon saw you too so I got a witness to testify.”

Theon didn't even give a retort, or at least a proper one, he just lunged at the red head on the other end of the couch. Robb wasn't expecting him and the two fell to the living room floor with a thud. While Robb hadn't been expecting it, it didn't take him long to fight back. The two wrestled tirelessly, both intending to win this little spat. Theon was always quick and sneaky when they wrestled while Robb always tried to give a fair and honest fight. Robb would have won this time too, if it hadn't been Theon finding out his weakness. 

Theon grinned mischievously as he towered over a red faced Robb, his hands on either side of Robb’s chest. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Robb said quickly and he tried to shove Theon off with both hands. 

"Liar." Theon smirked. "Are you ticklish, Stark?"

Robb blanched at Theon’s words and tried to feign ignorance. Theon could not know the truth. Robb would never see the end of it. 

"No-" 

Theon didn't let him finish and began to tickle the red head who lost all his strength in fighting off Theon as he fell into laughter. He tried to claw off Theon’s hands but the Greyjoy was too quick and had the upper hand. Robb was at his complete mercy. 

When Theon finally had his fill and took pity, Robb scooted away as far as he could until there was a clear five feet of distance. He crossed his arms over his stomach as a precaution. 

"Don't do that again."

"Why?" Theon was chuckling. He was too amused by this. 

"It's not funny." Robb pouted. 

“Come on,” Theon grinned brightly. "I like your laugh."

"Why?" Robb regarded his best mate skeptically with distrust in his eyes. 

Theon shrugged, standing up and offering a hand to Robb. "Because it is happy."

Robb took the hand and let Theon pull him up. Once he was on his feet again, Robb shoved Theon over to the side lightly. "Shut up."

"Only if you shut up about Jeyne Poole." Theon countered breezily but a silent threat of using Robb’s new found weakness was gleaming in his eyes. 

This didn’t stop Robb. "But you like her!" He exclaimed. “The whole school knows it too!”

"No I don't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	39. Don't cry.

**2:19 a.m. Saturday, November 25th, 2006**

_Age 14_

It was the middle of the night and Robb was in the midst of his late night reading. He was about halfway through the third chapter of the night when something hit his window lightly, almost like someone was drumming their fingers on the glass. 

Cautiously, Robb set down his book on the bed and crept toward the window. He was about half way over when something else hit his window. It was clearly not his imagination or sleep deprived mind. 

When Robb got to the window, he flung it open to see a darkly dressed Theon standing in his front yard ready to lob another tiny rock at Robb's window. Upon seeing the window open, Robb watched as Theon dropped the rock but remained unmoving. It was dark outside but even from the distant and lack of light Robb could see something was wrong. He wasn’t sure what clued him in on this, but he just _knew_.

Quickly, Robb raced out of his bedroom and down the stairs, slipping out the front door in record time. It was cold out and the pavement stung his bare feet. Theon was still standing in the middle of the driveway; his head bowed looking at the ground. 

"Theon?" Robb called to him as he approached slowly. 

Theon remained motionless until Robb came up to him. 

"Hey." He croaked.

Robb froze. Theon's voice was quiet and broken. Even if Robb couldn’t see his face for confirmation, he knew something terrible had happened to get his best mate like this. 

"Theon, what happened?" Robb asked hushed. 

Theon just shook his head and Robb bit his lip. "Do you want to come inside?" Theon shook his head again. Robb glanced to the front porch step. It wasn’t far; he could drag Theon if it can to that. 

"Come on," he grabbed Theon's baggy sleeve and pulled him almost effortlessly to the step. Robb sat and patted the area beside him and Theon eventually joined him. "What happened?" Robb tried again. 

"Nothing, I just needed to get out of the house." His voice was clipped and hushed and it worried Robb. 

"Was...was it your dad?" Robb asked hesitantly. Theon's dad was a touchy subject and often the root of many of Theon’s bad days. 

Theon didn't confirm or deny it but Robb knew the answer was a yes. He was about to say something else and then he heard a small sniffle. Robb's heart clenched instantly. 

"Theon?" Robb turned fully toward him. "What happened? Please tell me." 

He watched as shakily Theon raised his hand to wipe his face. "I told my dad something."

Robb paused, frowning slightly. What could have Theon told him that would warrant a reaction to get Theon like this? As far as Robb knew, there wasn't anything noteworthy or incriminating. 

"What did you tell him?" Robb asked carefully. 

Theon fell still and silent and worry grew in Robb. It was obviously something Theon hadn't even told him. 

"I can't."

Robb felt like he had been slapped. They told each other _everything_. Robb kept no secrets from Theon and it was supposed to be the same reciprocated. The fact that it wasn’t both worried and saddened Robb. 

"You can tell me anything."

Theon's hands tightened into small fists on his jacket. "We can't be friends then."

Robb grew cold. What could be so bad that they couldn't be friends anymore? "Don't say that."

Theon turned to glare at Robb and Robb could see hints of tears on his cheeks. "I'm bisexual."

Robb blinked. "What?" That was not quite what he was expecting Theon to say. He was expecting something much...darker?

Theon obviously didn't take Robb's reply well and shook his head, laughing darkly. "I like guys too, dipshit."

Robb nodded his head. "I know what it means."

Theon dragged his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to go."

Before Theon could make to stand, Robb grabbed his arm and forced him to stay. "Was this why we can’t be friends anymore?"

Theon stiffened as he pulled his arm away roughly. "Do you still want to be friends?" Theon sneered. 

"I don't see why not." Robb shrugged. "It doesn't change anything, for me at least." 

Theon looked completely caught off guard. A tear spilled from his eye and he wiped his face harshly. "I can't even believe you exist." Theon muttered softly. 

Robb blushed, unsure what to say and opted for patting Theon's back. "What did you dad say?"

Theon shook his head, sniffling again. "I can't-"

"That's okay." Robb jumped in immediately. "Don't cry, though." Robb leaned his head against Theon's. "He isn't worth it if he can't accept who you are."

“Gods, you’re such a sap.” Theon choked and Robb chose not to comment on it. He knew Theon needed to let it out.

“I know.” Robb murmured. “Want to spend the night?”

Theon let out a chuckle of relief. “This really changed nothing?”

“Why would it?” Robb shrugged, shuffling closer to Theon for comfort and warmth. “You are still my best mate.”

“Even if I’m a faggot.” Theon spat out in a whimper.

Robb frowned and knew that must have been one of the bullets Balon had hit Theon with. “Don’t say that.” Robb reprimanded as he stood up and pulled Theon up with him. “Now, let’s go inside. I’m cold, tired, and you are spending the night.”

Robb watched as Theon rubbed his face self-consciously. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi on [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	40. I made this for you.

**9:12 p.m. Wednesday, December 24th, 2014**

_Age 22_

"What time are we going to your parents' house?" Theon asked as Robb settled beside him on the couch. Robb passed over a mug of hot chocolate which Theon accepted with a smile of appreciation. 

"Noon at the latest." Robb snuggled against Theon. "It was the latest I could agree with Rickon since he wants us to be there for presents."

Theon rolled his eyes and rested his head on top of Robb's. "So we should leave here at nine."

“He wanted us there at six in the morning.” Robb smirked. 

“Nine it is.” Theon grunted.

"If you don't want Rickon to set Shaggy on you." Robb teased lightly. "Also, Ygritte and Margaery are coming by for dinner so play nice."

"I don't mind Tyrell. Snow's girl is a different story." Theon grumbled. 

"You like her." Robb laughed against Theon. "I think she got you a present too."

"Fuck." Theon hissed. "I don't need whatever gag gift she wants to embarrass me with."

Robb grinned. "Don't worry, you'll live."

"Speaking of gifts," Theon set the mug on the table and pulled himself away from Robb. "I'm giving you yours now."

"It's not Christmas yet." Robb reminded. 

"I don't care." Theon muttered. "I'm not giving it to you in front of your parents."

From the closet, Theon could hear Robb. "A blow job isn't an acceptable present."

Theon laughed. "That's for tomorrow night, don't get ahead of yourself."

Theon reappeared in the living room and handed the very neatly wrapped gift to Robb. 

"Sansa help you?" Robb grinned. 

"A bit with the wrapping. The present was all me."

Robb bit his lip. "Are you sure you want me to do it now."

"Gods, yes just open it." Theon settled beside Robb, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks. He watch as Robb carefully removed the wrapping paper and folded it in the space beside him. Yeah, he was one of _those_ guys.

Robb set aside the wrapping paper and glanced up at Theon. "Is this what I think it is?"

Theon felt his face heat up again. "Yeah, I made this for you." He glanced away. "You know, for being the perfect human being or something."

Robb punched him lightly for the comment before his face burst into a face splitting grin as he opened the large book on his lap. Yeah, Theon became a sap during the first Christmas season with Robb as his boyfriend and got his a mushy scrapbook. 

"Where did you even get all these?" Robb marveled as the pages of photographs dating all the way back to their first years of knowing each other. 

"Your family helped get them all. Asha had a few, Loras had a disturbing amount, some of our mates from high school sent some, hell, there is an entire page in the middle dedicated to the pictures Snow took and kept of us." Theon leaned on Robb, resting his chin on Robb's shoulder. 

Robb barely got passed the fourth page before he pushed the book aside and lunged at Theon, pulling him into a kiss. "Thank you."

"Please don't brag about it to Jon." Theon pleaded. "Let him win this year."

"Not a chance. You just don’t want him to know you are a sap like the rest of us." 

“I need to keep up my image of cool. Think of the kids.” 

“What image?” Robb brushed his lips against Theon's. "I _know_ I got the best gift this year."

Theon wrapped his arms around Robb and let the hot chocolates grow cold. 

"You know, you might have even beaten me this year." Robb murmured. "I thought for sure my gift was going to make you cry. It still might, actually"

"What is it?" Theon asked with slight fear in his voice. 

"You have to wait for it tomorrow. I paid Bran ten bucks to take a picture when you open it though."

“Gods, Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	41. Go back to sleep.

**1:18 a.m. Tuesday, June 3rd 2014**

_Age 22_

“Theon?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you still doing up?”

It was a simple question, but a loaded one at that. The answer was anything but simple and, in Theon’s mind, not something that should be delved into at such a late hour.

Glancing behind him, Theon could see Robb sitting up in their shared bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a tired yawn. Guilt filled Theon’s chest and he turned back forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He murmured in hopes it would shake Robb off his back for a moment. There was no need to drag him into this. 

“Have you tried?” Theon could hear Robb shuffling behind him before crawling to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. “You need to turn off your brain.”

Theon chuckled. “You make it sound easy.”

“It is.” Robb nodded his head expertly. “Whatever is keeping you up needs to leave your head. The easiest way to do that is to tell me what is going on.” 

Theon glanced over to Robb. “You’re going to tell me I’m being stupid.”

“No I won’t.” Robb whispered. “I only tell you that you are being stupid when you are purposefully being stupid. Now is not that case.”

Theon sighed loudly. “I’m…nervous.”

“About tomorrow.” Robb filled in knowingly.

“I told you it is stupid.” Theon spat in distaste. “What the fuck are you even doing with me?”

Theon felt Robb’s hand wrap around his arm and turn him around until they were face to face. “I’m with you because I _like_ you believe it or not. As for tomorrow,” Theon watched as Robb took a deep, shaky breath, “I’m nervous too.”

“Robb Stark? Nervous? Please?” Theon rolled his eyes and tried to change the conversation. Robb was having none of that though. 

“You think I’m not nervous about telling them that one, I’m sexually attracted to men as well as girls and two, that I’m dating my best mate who I’ve known practically my whole life?” Robb raised an eyebrow imploringly. 

“Your parents will probably think I corrupted you or something ridiculous.” Theon snarled. “They hate me enough as it is.”

Robb’s eyes softened and Theon had to look away. “They don’t hate you.”

“Don’t lie. I know what your mom thinks about me and that’s fine whatever. She is half right anyways.” Theon pulled away from Robb.

“My parents don’t hate you, Theon. If they did, do you think they would continue to invite you over? Do you think they would ask you to house sit for us when we leave next week?” Robb refrained from reaching out to Theon and tried to reason with him with words.

“That’s different.” Theon shook his head. “Trusting me not to steal from them is different than me corrupting their son into a sexual relationship with a man.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Now you are being a little ridiculous. They’ve known you since we were six. You basically lived at the house your whole life. Hell, my dad gave you the birds and the bees talk and my mom helped you buy your first suit.”

“Doubt your dad thought I’d be using what he told me on his first son.” Theon muttered darkly.

“Look, even if they have a problem with it, they have to just deal with it. You know why?” Robb forced Theon to look at him again, both his hands planted on Theon’s cheeks. “Because I like you, before you and I started this and before romantic feelings mixed into it. You’re my best friend and you were bound to stick around forever anyways.” He smiled softly at Theon. “You make me happy and in the end, that’s all my parents really want so they will just have to get used to it.”

“Gods, how do I even deserve you?” Theon shook head, reaching up to his face to grab Robb’s hands in his own. 

“I ask myself that a lot, too.” Robb brushed his lips against Theon’s. “So please stop worrying, okay? Jon, Sansa, and Arya already know.”

“So does Bran and Rickon.” Theon muttered. Upon getting a questioning look from Robb he filled in. “Rickon saw us last weekend when we were babysitting. He told Bran who apparently has known for years.”

“See?” Robb grinned. “Nothing to worry about, Greyjoy. Apparently we’ve been dating for years.” Robb gently pushed Theon back onto the bed before falling next to him. Immediately, he pulled Theon up against him. “Now, go back to sleep. There is no use in worrying about something like this. I’ve already made up my mind so I’m not leaving unless your mind changes.”

Theon buried his face into the crook of Robb’s neck. “It won’t. It never has and never will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff...I can't handle it (almost)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	42. Is this okay?

**11:03 p.m. Monday, May 12th, 2014**

_Age 22_

Robb waited patiently on the couch, drumming his fingers on his knee. His eyes were glued to the front door. Theon may be avoiding him, but he couldn’t avoid their shared flat forever. He’d have to come back sometime. 

Things were awkward between them, to say the least. Recently, it felt like Theon was avoiding Robb at every possible turn and Robb just couldn’t figure out why. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, which is why he was waiting for Theon to get home to confront him on the issue. 

Robb had a feeling he was at fault for Theon’s recent behavior. He had begun to try _pushing_ the boundaries of their friendship and seeing if it could be something more. Robb had a small crush on Theon for a while now, one that he had easily mixed up with admiration early on. Robb had hoped Theon might reciprocate, but with the way he had reacted, he was probably wrong. Now he just needed to clear the air and explain himself. And apologize. That too. 

It was closing in on eleven at night when Robb heard the locks on the door turn and Theon slide in. Immediately Theon made eye contact with Robb and looked ready to dart back out the door. It hurt, but Robb needed to explain. 

“We need to talk.” Robb demanded. 

Theon looked skittish and hesitantly sat on the couch anyways. Robb disappointingly noticed how much space had purposely been put between them. Robb let him have the distance. He didn’t want to make things anymore awkward with unwanted closeness and affection. 

“Well?” Theon choked out, looking hard at his knees and nothing else. “What’s up, mate?”

“You’re avoiding home.” Robb deadpanned, not willing to dance around the issue. “I want to know why?”

“No reason.” Theon bit out softly. “Just busy at work.”

Robb shifted in his seat slightly and Theon looked up in alarm. “Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Theon opened and closed his hand. The tension was evident in his shoulders. 

The conversation was painstaking and did nothing to settle Robb’s nerves. If it lasted any longer like this, Robb knew he’d back away from saying what he really wanted. So he took the plunge. 

“Theon, I like you.”

Blinking, Theon stared at Robb in confusion, like Robb had just spoken to him in a foreign language. “Excuse me?”

Feeling his heart sink, Robb swallowed thickly. “I like you.” Robb looked away from Theon. “I have for a while and just thought you should know, I guess. I thought maybe that’s why things were getting awkward between us recently so, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

There was silence on Theon’s end for a while. Robb looked over to see Theon looking back at his knees again with a strained expression. “You like me?”

“Yes.” Robb sighed deeply in hopes to calm himself down. “I don’t want this to change anything between us though.” Robb began to save face and try and keep their friendship intact. Just because Theon didn’t reciprocate, it didn’t mean they had to throw their friendship away. “We are still mates and-”

Robb nearly jumped out of his skin when Theon turned fully to Robb, planting his hands on Robb’s shoulders hard. 

“You’re not joking?” Theon searched Robb’s face. His dark eyes met Robb’s blues desperately.

“I wouldn’t joke about this.” Robb murmured, feeling his face heat up. 

“Are you sure?” Theon narrowed his eyes, moving a tad closer. There was almost a hostile nature in the way he asked. Robb knew it was all defensive and if it was this defensive, that meant he had a chance. Robb’s heart quickened. 

“Absolutely.”

Theon’s eyebrows pinched together and his tongue darted across his lips. “And if I were to say I like you too?”

“That would be amazing.” Robb locked his eyes on Theon’s. “Do you?”

Fear flash over Theon’s eyes and his adam’s apple bobbed. “Y-Yes.”

Robb felt warmth spread over his chest as a smile grew on his face. “I hope you are serious.”

“I am.” Theon nodded his head and in his eyes Robb could see he wasn’t believe what was happening before him. Robb reached up, placing a hand on Theon’s cheek and internally beamed when Theon didn’t shake him off.

“Good.”

“Is this okay?” Theon asked, doubt dripping in his tone.

“It could be better.” Robb moved closer to Theon and hoped that he would get the hint.

To Robb’s delight, he did, smirking all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written anything here in a while!!! Things are going to be slowing down in my life soon and I will be able to get back to this more regularly! *Kisses*


	43. I picked these for you.

**4:29 p.m. Sunday, June 26th, 2005**

_Age 13_

Theon sat on the front steps of the Stark porch waiting, eagerly waiting. Robb had said they would be home any minute now and Theon was getting a little impatient. Theon hadn’t seen is best friend in over a week since they went down south to visit Mr. Stark’s old friend. It had been close to the most boring week of Theon’s life.

Looking down the street, Theon nearly jumped for joy upon seeing the iconic blue van turn onto the street. Theon remained seated in order to maintain the look like he didn’t _really_ care, but he was almost bouncing in excitement. It really had been a boring week. 

The car pulled up to the drive way and Theon smirked as the back door opened and out tumbled six Stark children including, most notably, a thirteen year old red head who abandoned the pack of other children to race up to him. 

Theon stood up just in time to get tackled by Robb and pulled into a fierce hug. 

“Miss me?” Theon joked.

“It was so dull there.” Robb pulled back grinning. “Trust me; you’re lucky your dad said no. You would have hated it.”

Theon doubted he’d hate much that involved Robb, even a boring road trip to the south. 

“You did bring me back something, right?” Theon cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Robb smirked. “It’s in my bag. Help us unpack and it’s all yours.”

Theon sighed tiredly, more for show than anything, and begun in assisting the family, mostly Robb, in emptying the car. Once Robb and Theon figured the family could handle the rest, the two grabbed Robb’s belongings and raced up the stairs toward his room. It had been far too long since they had seen each other, especially since Theon practically lived with the Starks. 

Theon lounged on Robb’s bed as Robb began unpacking and excitedly recounted the events from the trip south. For the most part, the tales seemed boring and Theon figured they’d have had much more fun together. The guy Robb was forced to hang out with sounded like a right prick. Too bad Balon was an asshole and told Theon that not only he wasn’t allowed to go, but that he wasn’t allowed to see the Starks ever again. Too bad Theon was never keen on listening to the old man. 

“And, while there, we got this for you.” Robb pulled out a plastic bag. Theon grinned at the bag.

“We?”

“Jon pitched in.” Immediately, Theon’s nose wrinkled. “Gods, do you not want it now?”

“I didn’t say that.” Theon held out his hand with far less enthusiasm than before. “I’m just less thrilled about anything your brother has his hands in.”

Robb deposited the bag into Theon’s hands as he sat beside him. “Just open it up.”

With zero hesitation, Theon dumped the contents of the bag onto his lap and stared at the objects that had fallen out.

“What the fuck is this, Robb?”

“Oranges.” Robb flicked Theon on the side of the head for cussing.

Theon turned to Robb in confusion. “Why are you giving me oranges?”

Robb sighed. “I _thought_ it was obvious.”

“It’s not.” Theon picked up one of the fruits and examined it blandly. “Please, tell me why.”

“Okay,” Robb crossed his legs and prepped himself for the tale. “So, when we were down there, we went to an orchard and they let us pick fruit there. It’s fresh and really good.”

“How does Snow fit into all of this?”

“Remember like four years ago when you were really into pirates?” Robb grinned deviously. Theon blanched, already knowing where this was going. “We wanted to make sure you didn’t get scurvy.”

“I hate you.”

“I’m trying to save your life!” Robb mock whined before bursting into laughter. “You would never shut up about the scurvy.”

“Oh,” Theon raised both eyebrows. “Do you want to go there Mr. Camelot?” 

“Unlike pirates, knights are actually interesting.” Robb defended heatedly. Theon was about to argue back but Robb cut him off. “Eat your oranges, Greyjoy. I picked these for you. Just for you so you don’t get scurvy.”

Theon glanced down at the oranges with apprehension. “Snow didn’t do anything weird to them, right?”

“Nope.” Robb admitted freely. “What do you say?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“ _And?_ ”

“Thanks mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over so I can now focus on this and To Love A Stark fully! Cheers!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	44. I'll drive you to the hospital.

**9:42 p.m. Saturday, January 16th, 2010**

_Age 18_

Theon gritted his teeth as he stood outside of the Stark home, leaning against Robb’s car for support. Using his left hand, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and texted Robb clumsily. His left hand wasn’t very practiced, he was right handed after all. 

Within seconds of the text being sent, Robb was out the front door and racing up to him. It was cold and Theon could see the frost biting at Robb’s pink cheeks. 

“What happened?” Robb approached, eyes worried.

“I told you not to panic.” Theon shifted his weight uncomfortably. If Ramsay knew how Theon felt when Robb got like this, he’d have a lot more problems than-

“Is your hand broken?” Robb touched Theon’s right shoulder tenderly, avoiding the hand but still drawing attention to it. Theon fidgeted under Robb’s warm hand. 

“I don’t know about broken,” Theon tried to down play, “but certainly fucked up.”

“I’ll drive you to the hospital.” Robb nodded his head determinedly. “Let me just get my keys and-”

“I can’t afford the hospital, Robb. I was just looking for some ice-”

Robb rounded on Theon. “You are going to the hospital. Now.” 

Theon watched as Robb raced back into his house and was back instantly with a coat, bag of ice, and his keys. Theon wondered what lies Robb had to tell his parents when leaving the house like that. 

“Come on,” Robb urged Theon toward his car. “I’m not backing down on this. We are going to the hospital. Gods, how long has it been like that?”

Theon rolled his eyes and headed toward the passenger’s seat of Robb’s car. Robb opened the door and assisted Theon inside, putting extra care into Theon’s hand. Once he made sure that Theon was completely in did he close the door. The irony didn’t miss Theon one bit. Again, Theon was hit with what Ramsay would do if he knew. 

“How’d you hurt your hand?” Robb asked as he climbed in. “Or who hurt you?”

“No one.” Theon lied with easy. It was easier to lie when Robb wasn’t looking directly at him. “My own stupidity.” That wasn’t a lie.

“What did you do?” Robb frowned. Theon could see that even now a part of him didn’t believe Theon.

“’Slammed the car door on my hand.” Theon explained truthfully. The only part he needed to lie about with the culprit.

“Weren’t you hanging out with Ramsay all day?” Robb narrowed his eyes on Theon. 

“Yeah,” Theon grumbled. “He didn’t think it was so bad, and it’s not. Really. You’re overreacting. You always overreact.”

“Ramsay knew this and let you leave? Without even giving you ice?” Robb asked, anger dripping into his voice. Even if Robb put up a kind front, Theon knew that Robb hated Ramsay. 

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“Your hand looks like it is broken. Ice isn’t going to fix that.” Robb argued. “Look, don’t get mad but…was it Ramsay who-”

“No.” Theon cut Robb off quickly. “I told you. My own stupidity. I just wasn’t thinking.” Theon mimicked the words Ramsay had hissed at him after he had slammed the door on Theon’s hand. 

Robb still looked skeptical but shifted the conversation. “Does it hurt?”

“Not too much.” It had hurt a hell of a lot worse when Ramsay continued to tease it after he had injured it. 

They pulled up at the hospital and Robb helped Theon get out of the car. As they headed toward the front doors, Theon stopped Robb.

“You can’t tell anyone what happened.” Theon demanded. Ramsay couldn’t know that he had gone to Robb for help.

“Why?” Robb didn’t comprehend the reasoning for such a demand.

“I just-” Theon stumbled for an appropriate lie. “I just don’t want people knowing. Can’t that be enough?” He actually didn’t care who knew, as long as it wasn’t Ramsay.

“Okay.” Robb nodded his head, even if he still didn’t understand the reason. “Let’s just get it looked out. You might be right. It might not be broken.”

Theon nodded his head. Sure, when it first got hit, it hadn’t been broken, but Ramsay had always been quite determined with getting what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	45. What do you want to watch

**7:12 p.m. Wednesday, September 25th, 2013**

_Age 21_

“Okay, your mom still makes the best Sheppard’s Pie.” Theon moaned.

Robb smirked amused as he cleaned up their plates and brought them to the kitchen. “She made extra,” Robb began to clean the dishes. “It’s in the refrigerator. Try to space it out this time.”

Theon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, alright, thanks Mrs. Stark- I mean Robb.” Theon grinned as Robb threw him a dirty look. “Sorry, I mix you guys up. Red hair, smothering personality, guilt tripping looks…it’s unbelievable.” 

Robb abandoned his work and joined Theon back on the couch. “I’m not like my mom.”

Theon just laughed.

“I’m not!”

“Right, you know, if you didn’t have the good-guy complex like your dad, I would have thought you just spawned from her.” Theon grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before Robb could object. “What do you want to what?”

Still agitated from Theon’s teasing, Robb shrugged. “I don’t care.”

“Yes you do.” Theon smirked. “Besides, it’s Wednesday, which means it’s your turn to pick. Unless you want to skip your turn.”

“No.” Robb narrowed his eyes on Theon. 

Ever since they moved in with each other, and even before they, the two of them would trade off on suggestions on what to watch. Robb was really a guy down for almost anything. It was Theon who got weird with it. For months, Theon could pick nothing but horror movies before suddenly switching to pixar films and refuse to watch anything with an M rated title. Then he would make the sudden switch to foreign film with no implicate reason. Robb liked to think there was a method to the madness that was Theon’s movie selections, he just hadn’t found it yet.

“Then pick something.” Theon grinned. “Or we can wild card it.”

“And by wild card it, you mean give my turn to you.” Robb snorted. “No, let’s watch…”

Robb skimmed through the list of movies but found nothing noteworthy of anything that caught his eye. Sighing, Robb flicked through nearly all the new movies before heading toward the danger zone that was TV shows. 

The thing with TV shows was that Robb and Theon were bingers. Once they found a show they both liked, they had to see it all immediately. They blew through all ten seasons of _Friends_ in one weekend and a few personal days. They ended up skipping a week of school in high school for _The Office_. _The X-Files_ incident still goes down in history.

Robb could even feel Theon perk up as Robb selected the TV shows icon. “Are you sure you want to do this to yourself?”

“Bring it.” Robb muttered as he scanned the list of shows. Many of which they had either seen, tried, or had blacklisted. It wasn’t until he was halfway through the selection did he find a winner. 

“Wasn’t Sansa raving about this one?” Theon asked curiously. 

“Yeah, she and Margaery loved it.” Robb shrugged. “I’ve heard good things.”

“’heard it’s about lesbians.” Theon winked.

Robb pushed Theon aside playfully. “Want to try it?”

“Wait.” Theon paused. “Isn’t Snow watching it?”

Robb bit back a groan. Another stupid rule of Theon’s was that unless the feature was critically acclaimed, if Jon liked it or even watched it, they couldn’t. Robb knew for a fact that Jon and Ygritte had watched it and enjoyed it. It didn’t mean Theon needed to know that now.

“I don’t think so. I think you are mixing that up with something else.” Robb nodded his head earnestly.

Theon regarded Robb skeptically before shrugging and leaning against Robb. “Let’s watch the Lesbian Prison Show, Mrs. Stark.”

Robb didn’t even bother trying to correct Theon as he clicked on _Orange Is The New Black_.

Two days later, Theon became an emotional wreck on the cliffhanger of the 'Lesbian Prison show'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend all shows mentioned in the fic. 
> 
> Also, going to see the new Star Wars in a few hours~hyped.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	46. You can go first.

**10:23 p.m. Wednesday, October 31st, 2007**

_Age 15_

“Alright, so it’ll just be three of you?” the man at the ticket window asked as he looked between Jon, Theon, and Robb. It was Halloween night and after Theon decided that Robb and he were too old for Trick or Treating, he convinced Robb to do a more adult Halloween tradition- a Haunted Walk. Robb, being the good brother he was, told Jon of their plans and invited (forced) him along. 

“Unfortunately,” Theon muttered as a slight jab to Jon. 

Robb nudged him as he continued purchasing their tickets while Jon glared at him. It was supposed to be just Robb and Theon, but Jon, once again, wedged himself in. Once the tickets were purchased, Robb dragged his brother and best mate toward the main attraction, making sure he stayed in between them.

“You guys excited?” Robb grinned devilishly. Theon was beginning to think Robb was a little too excited by this. 

“Only to see Snow piss himself,” Theon smirked.

“You think I’m going to be the scared one here?” Jon hissed lowly. “Let’s not forget Texas Chainsaw Massacre.”

Theon rolled his eyes. So he was a little jumpy, it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy being scared or scary things. He just tended to be highly reactive. Fuck Jon. 

As they approached the line to the walk, Theon begun to realize that large groups were frowned upon and they were asking for single walkers or pairs. The idea of walking alone was highly unsatisfying for Theon. Jon was right, he did get scared easily but that was easily remedied by the company of another. 

“You should go first, Snow.” Theon nodded toward the entrance with his head. “Prove that you aren’t a giant chicken.”

“Are you sure you want me to go first just so you can see what happens?” Jon snapped back but moved before him in the line anyways. “Fine, I’ll show you.”

“If you don’t mind,” Robb piped in, “Theon and I are going to go together.”

Jon smirked at this. “Why? Greyjoy scared?”

Theon went to make a retort but Jon was called to enter and his chance was lost. 

“Honestly,” Robb whispered to Theon, “I’m a little freaked out.”

Theon felt something flutter in his chest. Robb wanted to go with him so he wouldn’t be alone because he was scared. 

“We’ll be fine,” Theon tried to brush off. 

Once it was their turn to move, they began their walk through the trails. After the first couple of unsuccessful scares, things were beginning to look up. It wasn’t nearly as bad as they had made it out to be. That was until they got to a single lane turn. One of them would have to go first.

Theon could see a smidge of the fear coming back and Theon made a decision. “If you want, I can-”

“You can go first,” Robb finished for him. 

Theon smiled. “Yeah, so don’t worry. I’ll be right in front of you.”

As they entered the turned, both were surrounded by darkness, only able to use the provided rail on the left as a guide. Nothing happened for the first twenty feet of the walk. The real scare came when something grabbed his hand and Theon jump with a pathetic yelp.

“It’s just me!” Robb whispered equally terrified. “Sorry!”

Robb went to retract his hand but Theon tightened his grip. 

“Just for this part,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, not my worst chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the long gaps of silence, I'll try to work on that c:
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	47. Did you get my letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the same day in the evening as Chapter 43 "I picked these for you."

**9:06 p.m. Sunday, June 26th, 2005**

_Age 13_

It was nice to be back, Robb decided. He had fun in the south, or as much fun he could have when hanging around Robert Baratheon’s terrible kids. He was thankfully back now and with Theon and he was happy.

He realized a few things while away for the week. He realized how much Theon had been entangled in his life and how much he enjoyed the other boy’s company. He also realized that maybe all of that wasn’t exactly friendship. 

He told Jon, one of the nights when they were down south. Jon didn’t laugh at him or tease him, but simply suggested that Robb should make a note of it and see what comes of it. Robb was thankful for Jon being a decent brother and confidant. 

“Meet any pretty girls down there?” Theon asked. 

Puberty had hit Theon first and there had been a short lapse where Theon felt miles ahead of Robb even if they were realistically only a few months apart. Theon had started to see girls in a romantic and sexual light, Robb hadn’t understood it until a few months later. Except his attraction hadn’t been limited to girls, as Theon’s had.

“A few,” Robb responded honestly, although he didn’t think much of the girls.

Theon grinned devilishly. “Not interested?”

“No!” Robb immediately balked. 

He knew that Theon had a complex, a thing about attraction of the same sex. They were mostly the words of an old, backwards man, but Theon repeated them often enough to know there was an insecurity. Robb wished Balon would stop poisoning Theon’s mind with homophobia. 

“I know,” Theon nudged him. “I’m just messing with you.”

“What did you do while I was gone?” Robb asked, tilting his head to examine Theon better. 

“A whole lot of nothing,” he groaned. 

“Did you receive anything in the mail?” Robb asked slyly, eyes searching Theon.

When down south, his father suggested Robb could send some postcards back up to his friends. Robb glued himself to the idea but really only ended up sending on to Theon. He wanted to make sure Theon actually got it and his family didn’t throw it out or shred it. They had a habit of doing that whenever Theon got stuff in the mail.

“Mail?” Theon frowned mockingly. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I think you know exactly what I am talking about.” 

Theon smirked. “Nope.”

“Theon!” Robb snarled jokingly. “Did you get it?” 

He moved closer into Theon’s space. It was a tactic to get Theon to speak. It was also a test to see how he himself felt about the proximity. Jon said he should take notes. 

“Get what?” Theon raised both eyebrows teasingly. “I don’t get mail, Stark.”

“Did you get it, though? My letter?” Robb asked curiously and far too close for Theon’s comfort. “Did you get my letter?”

Theon leaned back, putting more distances between them. They were both boys after all. “It was more of a postcard.”

“But you got it?” Robb asked with a wide grin.

“I did,” Theon shrugged. “And I tossed it.”

Robb’s face fell down cast and it felt like he had been punched. “You threw it out?”

Theon rolled his eyes exaggerating, a smile slipping onto his face. “You are so easy. No, I kept it.” A grin grew on Robb’s face again. “I’m hiding it though; Rodrik and Maron would toss it otherwise.”

“Oh,” Robb frowned. He forgot how mean Theon’s brothers were, but it wasn’t all that surprising.

“I showed it to Asha, though,” he murmured. “She said it was nice of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudoing, and commenting! I love you guys :D
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	48. I'll do it for you.

**6:19 p.m. Saturday, April 21st, 2012**

_Age 20_

“Duck!” Robb staged whispered and shoved Theon’s head down, nearly smashing it into the steering wheel.

“Fuck,” Theon cursed. “Robb, this is asinine.” 

“‘Oh, look I’m Theon Greyjoy and I don’t have a heart.’” Robb mocked sarcastically, peeping up from his crouched position in the passenger’s seat to look out the window. 

“I have a heart,” Theon rolled his eyes bored. “Look, Arya can handle herself. We should really be more concerned for…fuck, what is that bloke’s name?”

“Waters,” Robb sneered. “He is like three years older than her. Maybe four.”

“I’m four years older than her,” Theon shrugged.

Robb swung his gaze at Theon. “Do you want to date my sister?”

Theon leered. “Maybe not Arya, but Sansa-”

Robb punched him in the side for silence. “She has a girlfriend,” Robb muttered. 

“Oh,” Theon jeered at Robb. “I wouldn’t break them up; I’d simply add myself into the equation. They’ve both dated guys before so it shouldn’t be a problem. I mean, look at me.”

“Why am I friends with you?” Robb muttered darkly as he looked back out the window. “Is that a bar?!”

“I think it’s a bar and grill,” Theon chimed in dully.

“Is he trying to get my sister drunk?” Robb blinked angrily, half ready to get out of the car. 

“I think he wants to take your sister to dinner at a place, like most, that also happens to serve alcohol. He can’t even get any himself.” Theon had been trying to make Robb see reason all day they had been following Arya and her date around. There was no reason for Robb though, just protective older brother.

“What if he has a fake ID?” Robb countered hysterically.

“What if aliens attacked the restaurant?”

“I don’t find you funny,” Robb hissed turning his attention back to the restaurant Arya and her date had disappeared into. “I can’t see what’s going on in there. We need to go in.”

Theon and Arya were never close. She was close with Jon so that ruined any chance of them having a friendly relation, but Theon had enough respect for the girl to try and get Robb to not storm in there.

“If we both go in there, we’d be obvious,” Theon reminded, “and you’re a big red arrow of attention.” Theon pulled at one of Robb’s curls for emphasis but was swatted away quickly.

“So you’ll go, right?” Robb threw in the puppy eyes. If Theon hadn’t been doing it for Arya’s and his own sanity, the puppy eyes probably would have worked. 

“I’ll do it for you,” Theon muttered before realizing his phrasing and coughed. “Only if you agree that after I check it out, we can leave.”

“Promise,” Robb said immediately. “I’ll even buy you an ice cream.”

“Oh by all means then,” Theon hissed sarcastically as he stepped out of the car. He walked around it and walked towards Robb’s window. Robb unrolled it a bit so Theon could speak. “I want a double scoop or I’m out.”

“I’ll make it a triple if you come back unseen,” Robb wagered.

“Deal,” Theon smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was came as a request/suggestion from MomiWolfie from a long time ago: "stalking one of the sisters on date."
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	49. Call me when you get home.

**4:20 p.m. Sunday, October 23rd, 2011**

_Age 19_

“One more game,” Theon persuaded with a large grin on his face. Robb looked torn, but ultimately responsibility took over and Theon groaned. Robb didn’t even have to say anything for Theon to know. It was written all over his face. “Come on, really?”

“I have to at least try to pass my test,” Robb dropped the controller on the table. 

“You’ll do fine,” Theon waved off as he nudged the controller closer to Robb again. “One more game.”

“No,” Robb deadpanned. “I came here to study.”

“And you did!” Theon exclaimed.

“For five minutes before you began playing this and now,” Robb glanced at the clock, “I’m five hours behind.”

“But that was five hours of good old fashion bonding with your best friend,” Theon added. “You can’t put a price on that, Robb. When you are old and dying, are you going to remember chemistry or the good times you spent with your friend?”

Robb stood up and Theon collapsed in the space he used to occupy, looking up at him with his best pathetic look. He had been practicing it over the years but Robb wasn’t having it.

“I’m leaving.”

“What? No!” Theon was sitting up again, trying not to be embarrassed by his plea. “You can study here, I’ll be quiet.”

“I’ve known you for over ten years; you can’t be quiet if your life depends on it.” Robb grabbed his shoes and began to put them on. “I can come back tomorrow, though. After the test, of course.”

“You’re leaving me at four o’clock in the afternoon,” Theon hissed. 

“Yes, I have to go back to my dorm eventually.”

So maybe there was a reason Theon didn’t want Robb to leave, beside the unrequited feelings and boredom. He didn’t like being alone in the apartment. It irked him, he felt uneasy without anyone, mostly just Robb, there. It was his first time living alone and while he didn’t mind it a lot, he greatly preferred Robb’s presence than being in solitude. 

“You’ll come back tomorrow?” Theon asked with a small pout.

“Yeah, sure,” Robb shrugged indifferent although there was a kind smile on his face.

“Are you going back to your dorm to study?” Theon asked, not leaving the comfort of the couch.

“I’m going to head to the library, see if I can find some people from my class.”

“Don’t stay out late,” Theon murmured. 

“Okay, mom,” Robb rolled his eyes.

Theon had the tendency to worry about Robb, for many reasons. One being that Robb was too nice and trusting and that was something people would readily take advantage of; Theon did all the time. Secondly, Theon had spent the majority of his childhood living at the Starks, now that he had an apartment off campus and Robb was living at the dorms on campus, Theon didn’t see him as much in the evenings due to curfew and visiting hour restrictions. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t want to make a big deal of it either. He just wanted to make sure Robb was okay. 

“Call me when you get home.” Theon added, “I’ll be bored as shit now, so you better entertain me later.”

“You should get a girlfriend or a boyfriend to do that for you instead of me,” Robb smirked at his assumed cleverness.

Theon watched as Robb left and wondered idly what Robb would think if Theon asked him to take that title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are such big babies. I can't even handle it sometimes.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	50. I think you're beautiful.

**7: 22 p.m. Sunday, December 13th, 2009**

_Age 17_

Robb stared wide-eyed as he looked around Theon’s bedroom. It had been years since he had even been inside Theon’s house, let alone his room. He didn’t get the opportunity often, mostly because of the other residents of the house. But today, it was just Theon and Robb was excited to finally get a look around. The last time he had been in Theon’s room, he must have still have been in elementary school. 

“I don’t get why you are making a big deal out of this,” Theon lingered by the door. Even though they had the house to themselves, Theon was still uncomfortable with having Robb there. If someone were to come home unexpectedly, chaos would erupt. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“You never invite me over.” Robb gave Theon a pointed look. “Granted, I understand why, but I’m going to make the most out of this.”

“Let’s just not stay long in case any of them come back,” Theon muttered as he watched Robb move across his room. 

It was bare. Theon kept it that way on purpose. Having personal possessions meant little to his family members who came in and wrecked his room more often than not. Theon had learned that if he had any personal things he wanted to keep dear to him, he had to hide them. So Theon could imagine what Robb found so interesting in the room as he walked around it mystified. 

“Done yet?” Theon groaned. Not only was he not supposed to have Robb over because of his family but he wasn’t supposed to even be hanging out with him because of Ramsay. This boyfriend had been expressing his dislike for him and Robb’s friendship in more persistent ways. 

“Is this your mom?” Robb paused at Theon’s desk and lifted the only picture from it.

Theon flushed and raced over to Robb, grabbing the photo from him. It was one of the only ones he had left. His father had been very thorough in getting rid of the evidence of his mother when she died. 

“Yes.”

“You look like her,” Robb glanced over Theon’s shoulder. “Same eyes.”

“Are you saying I look like a woman?” Theon rolled his eyes.

Robb tutted and nudged Theon aside. “No, I can just see the relation. Just like you and Asha, almost identical. Well, you’re a bit daintier but-”

“Bug off,” Theon pushed Robb and he went back to the desk and stored his mother’s photo in one of the drawers. 

“She was beautiful,” Robb murmured.

“Are you hitting on my dead mom?” Theon raised an eyebrow as he turned back to Robb. Robb instantly blanched and Theon smirked. “Calm down, it’s a joke. I know you’re really just calling me beautiful.”

“Oh gods, this is just going to inflate your ego,” Robb wrinkled his nose.

“So you do admit I’m beautiful,” Theon teased.

“I think you’re beautiful,” Robb grinned, rolling his eyes.

Theon’s heart sped up, even though he egged the comment on and even though Robb stated it as if it were a joke. He brushed it off quickly. “Jeez, Stark. Could you have worse timing? I got a boyfriend.”

Robb blushed bright red. “Gods, Theon!”

“I mean I know I’m irresistible but you had your chance. All those years ago when we shared a bed. You could have had me then. You could have just taken me.”

Still red in the face, Robb pushed Theon. “Not everyone is obsessed with you.”

“You’re right,” Theon swung his arm over Robb’s shoulders as he led him out the house. “As long as people with no sense of taste, like your brother, still exist, the world will never run correctly. Peace on Earth could never be achieved.”

“Please tell me you don’t think your looks can actually create peace on Earth,” Robb shook his head laughing.

“Not with that attitude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	51. Are you sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the day after Ch. 41- "Go back to sleep." if you want to reacquaint yourself. :)

**2:19 p.m. Wednesday, June 4th 2014**

_Age 22_

Theon threw Robb one last hard glare as they stood in front of the door of Robb’s childhood home. 

“Your parents are going to hate me,” Theon muttered.

“They don’t hate you now; they aren’t going to hate you after this,” Robb waved him off. He had been doing so all morning in hopes Theon would just calm down. It only ever seemed to make him edgier. 

“They didn’t hate me before because they thought I was just your goofy friend. Being your boyfriend is much different story,” Theon sighed. Robb reached for his hand but instead of relaxing it only caused him to tense up even more. 

“Theon, trust me for once,” Robb pulled Theon over so they stood face to face. “You have nothing to worry about. We talked about this last night.”

“I know,” Theon licked his lips. “I’ve just never had to do this before.”

“Thank gods too, I’ve met Roose Bolton,” Robb made a dark expression. “But that doesn’t matter because you’ve met my parents thousands of times and it’ll all be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Theon swallowed hard.

“Definitely,” Robb pulled Theon closer and closer until they were kissing. It was then that he finally felt Theon relax.

Unfortunately, both of them heard the front door open and sprang apart. Too bad it was a second too late.

“I take it this is what you wanted to talk to us about,” Ned Stark looked between the two boys before him. 

Robb looked over at Theon who looked absolutely mortified while Robb just gave his father a shaky smile. He wasn’t sure what he should start off with: that he also was attracted to men or he was dating Theon. He decided that in the end, the latter included the former.

“Theon and I are, uh, dating,” Robb scratched the back of his head. “Is mom here? I wanted to tell her too.”

“I hope you had a better plan of delivery than just kissing each other,” Ned smirked and Theon thought he was going to die right there. How could that man make a joke now of all times?

“He made flashcards,” Theon muttered as Robb began to dig into his pocket and pulled out three flashcards covered in illegible black ink. Robb had been working on it for a week when they came to the conclusion of telling Robb’s folks about them. Robb had explained how he ‘wanted to be as prepared as possible.’

Ned Stark examined his son for a long moment. “At least you are always prepared,” he echoed the words of his son. “Come on in,” he waved Robb in but held Theon back with a firm hand on the shoulder. “We’ll follow in a moment.”

Theon watched horrified as Robb crossed the threshold and the door closed, leaving him alone with Ned.

“How long has this been going on?” Ned asked, his eyes scanning Theon’s face. Theon couldn’t read the expression.

“A month, maybe not even that.”

“I see,” Ned stored this information while frowning. “Only a month?”

Only? Theon’s mouth dropped, “What?”

This time Ned Stark looked almost embarrassed. “I just thought it would have happened a while ago.”

“Oh my gods,” Theon looked up toward the sky. At least this wasn’t nearly as bad as when his father had found out

“Well, we should go in and tell Catelyn that it’s only been a month,” Ned grumbled as he opened the door and dug into his wallet. “I owe her twenty dollars now.”

Theon blanched. “You made a bet?” he asked without explicitly thinking about it. 

“Yeah,” Ned pulled out the bill sourly. “I overshot by a year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	52. Have fun.

**5:45 p.m. Friday, March 4th, 2011**

_Age 19_

“Come on, Robb,” Theon groaned loudly from Robb’s bed. “I’m not doing it. Don’t make me do it. I don’t want to do it. Show some goddamn mercy.”

“You agreed to it last week,” Robb reasoned from the foot of the bed.

They were in his dorm and Theon was being difficult, again. What a surprise! Honestly, Robb wondered how he put up with the Greyjoy sometimes. Years of friendship made him pretty resistant to Theon’s whining, but now was not the time. Robb was actually quite serious about this. 

“You tricked me!” Theon accused, sitting up to point a finger at him. “You tricked me or got me drunk and conned me or you used witchcraft. I doubt I actually full-heartedly and soberly agreed to this.”

“I suppose it doesn’t really matter now. Jon is already on his way,” Robb rolled his eyes. “It’s one movie. You two can stand each other for one movie. You don’t even have to talk! You guys are literally going to be sitting in silence for a few hours.”

“There is the car ride,” Theon added with narrowed eyes. “What am I supposed to talk about with him?”

“Anything! Literally, you guys can talk about _anything_.”

“Why do you even want us to hang out?” Theon snarled. “We hate each other. Can’t we just leave it like that? Snow and I got a good thing going on. Don’t ruin it with forced friendship, Stark.”

“I just want you two to get along for once,” Robb muttered, crossing his arms. “It’s so stressful when the three of us do stuff together. Between you trying to purposefully antagonize him and him trying to fight back, I have to play peace-maker and I get exhausted. I like spending time with both of you and would like to enjoy it.”

“Gods,” Theon mumbled as he got up from the bed, “now I’m actually going to do it because I feel bad. Goddamn you.”

“It’s one movie,” Robb whispered. “Look, if it doesn’t work out, fine. We can leave it at that, but just try and not be at each other’s throats. You don’t have to like him or make him your new best friend, just get along so we can all hang out and I don’t want to kill myself at the end of it all.”

Theon toyed with his lip as he put his shoes on. “Okay, just one movie.”

“Bonus points if you make him laugh,” Robb chimed with, a small smile coming to his face.

“Come on, Robb. I’m hilarious, we all know that, but even I can’t work miracles.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “What movie did you guys decide on?”

“I’m not sure,” Theon shrugged. “Snow picked it. Some cartoon movie about a lizard in the desert.”

Robb’s eyes widened. “Oh! Rango! We were going to take Rickon and Bran to see it that on Sunday, remember?”

Theon grimaced. “You’re telling me I’m watching this animated lizard movie twice in one weekend.”

“I believe Rango is a chameleon.”

“It better be a good movie,” Theon groaned as a knock sounded from Robb’s door. “Sh! Maybe he’ll think we are gone.”

“Greyjoy, I heard you all the way down the hall,” Jon yelled from the other side of the door. “Open this and let’s get it over with.”

Robb ignored Theon’s silent pleas to ignore the door and opened it. “I’m glad to see both of you are looking at this in a positive light.”

Jon didn’t say anything as he clapped Robb on the shoulder. Theon begrudgingly walked up to him, glaring at Jon the whole time.

“If I’m not back here in three hours, you know what to do,” Theon muttered to Robb as he brushed past Jon and out the door.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jon rounded on Theon and followed him out the door.

“Don’t tell mean you didn’t pick up any psychotic tendencies from your girlfriend who I’m still surprised is with someone like you.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Jon growled.

“Have fun!” Robb called from the door way as he watched them continue their bickering down the hall. Sue him for wanting his best mate and brother to get along. He cared deeply for both of them and just wanted there to be a harmony around them all. It was idealistic, but Robb had to at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one of the more fun parts of writing this story is having to see what movies, events, things were happening during these dates. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	53. Sit down, I'll get it.

**6:36 p.m. Thursday, August 22nd, 2013**

_Age 21_

Theon marveled at the sight before him. Not for the beauty of it, although he did find Robb Stark extremely attractive. Not for the charm, even though Robb did have his own quirky and unique charm. Not even for the humor in it, if you could find it. No. Theon marveled at the sheer stupidity of his best friend.

Not only had Robb broken his leg in a string of unfortunate events that ended with him running across the backyard of his parent’s house, tripping over a root that had been there all his life, and breaking his leg in three places, but Robb also was stubbornly avoiding help.

Don’t get him wrong, Theon was not a particularly charitable person, but there was only so much one person could take in watching a grown man (Theon was even hesitant in using that word) struggle around their apartment. It was draining for Theon to simply watch.

“Will you just stop?” Theon snapped.

Robb threw him an affronted look. “I’m sorry if it takes me a little longer to do normal things!”

“I could help you,” Theon muttered, although he already knew what was going to be said in return. He had heard it countless times over the course of the week.

“No, I got it.”

Theon tiredly resumed to silently watching Robb trying to reach for his backpack that was a foot too far away, without disturbing the gentle balance of his leg on their coffee table. This went on for five more minutes, Robb nearly falling over two times in the process, before Theon got up, walking around the couch, and picked it up. The look Robb gave him made it look as if he had just committed five counts of murder. 

“I don’t need your help,” Robb took the backpack and set it down beside him. 

“Right,” Theon nodded his head with dull eyes. “It’s not like your leg is broken or anything.”

“It’s only a tiny set back, nothing big.” 

Theon shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. “I’m making dinner.”

“It’s Thursday,” Robb yelped from the couch. “It’s my turn.”

Theon poked his head around the wall to pin Robb down with his eyes. “Don’t even think about trying to make dinner. You can’t even stand up without falling over.”

“I can order out,” Robb muttered.

“Can’t reach the phone,” Theon chimed in as he went into their refrigerator and pulled out two plates of leftovers. Hey, just because it was his turn to cook, didn’t mean he had to make something new. 

Theon popped the two dishes into the microwave and grabbed two sodas as the meal cooked. He went to Robb and passed him one of the cans. 

Instead of a “Thanks, man” Theon received an “I could have gotten it myself.”

“No, you couldn’t have,” Theon was close to seething. “Your. Leg. Is. Broken.”

The microwave beeped and Theon rounded back to the kitchen. He could hear Robb grumbling behind him. If he wasn’t careful, Theon might just break Robb’s other leg. 

Theon came back a moment later with the two plates and forks. Robb narrowed his eyes at Theon. “What? Are you going to spoon-feed me?”

“If you’re not careful, I might just dump this on you,” Theon hissed as he set the plate down on Robb’s lap. “Gods, you are so stubborn.”

The thing is Theon knew where this stubbornness came from. Robb was the oldest of six (if we were including Snow) and Robb was used to taking care of everyone else. He was used to taking care of everyone, including Theon. It didn’t bode well with Robb to be taken care of. He felt useless. 

“Thanks,” Robb muttered after ten minutes of silence. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Theon muttered back. “Want to watch something?”

“Yeah, sure,” Robb immediately went to reach for the remote that was on the other end of the coffee table.

“Sit down,” Theon pushed Robb back against the couch as he stood up, “I’ll get it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originially was going to feature SexyNurse!Theon, but this came out instead. I'm sorry for the lost potential of the piece. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	54. I made reservations.

**7:19 p.m. Tuesday, May 12th, 2015**

_Age 23_

“So, I was thinking that maybe we should go out tonight,” Robb smiled innocently at Theon. “Just do something different tonight, no reason.”

“Ah, dinner for no reason, huh?” Theon bit back a smirk. 

“Yeah, no reason,” Robb nodded his head earnestly. “So, we should kind of hurry and get ready, right?”

“Sure, sure,” Theon bit the inside of his cheeks. “Should I wear something special?”

Robb’s eyes widened. “Well, no! I mean, nice, but not too nice. Because there is no reason.”

Theon nodded his head and went to their shared bedroom. Gods, did Robb seriously think Theon didn’t know what day it was? Theon might not like acting like a sentimental idiot, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t. He knew the date, he knew it had been a year, he knew that Robb was trying to make a special evening about it without freaking out Theon, but Theon also knew that Robb had a nice evening planned out. Sansa had told him and warned him about being an ass. Like he needed telling. 

Theon put on a nice button down and slacks (yeah, he wanted to look nice for their one year anniversary) and came out. Robb was waiting anxiously, tapping his foot. 

“Ready?” Theon rolled his eyes.

Robb jumped up and gave Theon a look over. “You look nice.”

“Eh,” Theon waved it off for the sake of Robb’s surprise and sanity. “It’s nothing, right?”

Together, they went to the car and Robb drove. Theon tried to hide his amusement. Robb was a nervous wreck, Theon could see it in his posture, hear it in his silence. Theon didn’t understand Robb’s nervousness. It was Theon who couldn’t believe Robb was with him. It was Theon that wondered every day when Robb would finally come to his senses. It was Theon who felt like the luckiest person in the world. Robb could have anyone, Theon was lucky to have him.

“Martell’s?” Theon looked out the window as Robb parked. 

“Yeah,” Robb brushed off as he got out of the car. “It’s nothing.”

The two approached the door and Robb stopped suddenly. Theon watched as Robb went over the words in his head. 

“Okay, so I kind of planned this,” Robb admitted red in the face.

“Oh, really?” Theon feigned surprise. 

“I made reservations.”

“Yeah, I know,” Theon grinned brightly. “Sansa told me a week ago.”

“So, you know-”

“That we admitted we liked each other a year ago and have been dating since?” Theon continued. “Yeah, I do.”

“Sansa told you?” Robb pouted. 

Theon smirked as he wrapped his arm around Robb’s shoulders, “She didn't need to. Come on, let’s go in. We can extract your revenge on her tomorrow, tonight is about us.”

“Revenge?”

“Margaery’s birthday is coming up, I think,” Theon opened the door. “I’m sure we can think of something worthy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon: Theon is perceived as a commitment-phobe when in actuality he is just a sappy as Robb. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	55. I don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by an anon on Tumblr: _"...Theon and Robb roughhousing or play-wrestling."_
> 
> Hope you like it! :P

**2:53 p.m. Friday, June 9th, 2006**

_Age 14_

“I’m really sorry,” Robb cringed at the sight before him. Theon and Rickon were lying on the floor of the living room.

“I’m fine,” Theon grunted as he lifted Rickon off of him and tossed him lightly on the couch behind him. Rickon, being only four, bounced lightly on the cushions giggling. 

“You don’t have to keep doing this,” Robb swore as Rickon jump from the couch and onto Theon’s back. Theon faked falling to the ground causing Rickon to laugh even more. 

Robb felt bad. Literally, every time Theon came over anymore, Rickon would attack Theon in the hopes of fake wrestling with him. Theon complied the first couple of times but as the days, weeks, and months went by Rickon didn’t stop. Robb knew Theon was just doing it to be nice, but he still felt bad about it. He didn’t have to keep doing it because Rickon asked. Robb wanted him to know he could literally just say ‘no’ and no one would mind. 

“Seriously, Stark, it’s fine.”

“Yeah, Robb,” Rickon squealed, “it’s fun!”

“I don’t mind,” Theon shrugged as he flipped Rickon from his back and onto his lap and begun tickling him.

“Robb’s just a party pooper,” Rickon observed between grasps of air.

“You know, he really is,” Theon smirked. “The worst out of you lot.”

“Exactly!” Rickon stuck his tongue out at Robb. “Even Jon likes to play with me.”

“Wow, did you hear that? Even Jon likes to play with him. How could you stoop so low as to be beneath Jon Snow?”

“Now that’s just uncalled for,” Robb clicked his tongue.

“You could join, Stark,” Theon cocked an eyebrow, grinning. “Unless, you think Rickon and I are stronger.”

“I think he is scared,” Rickon whispered to Theon.

“I’m not scared,” Robb rolled his eyes, already sinking to the floor where Theon and Rickon sat.

“Prove it,” Theon smirked. 

“Theon and I can beat you up,” Rickon exclaimed as he leaped from Theon’s lap and onto Robb. Robb fell down just as he knew he should before tossing Rickon aside lightly. Theon didn’t join as he said he would, leaning back into the base of the couch watching. 

“Theon! Help!” Rickon squealed as Robb held him down and tickled him.

“Come on, Theon,” Robb teased. “You guys are a team.”

“It wouldn’t be fair,” Theon shrugged. “I could take you easily.”

“No, you can’t,” Robb challenged.

“Fight, fight!” Rickon yelped as he clambered onto the armchair Robb had previously occupied. 

Robb had thought Theon would just weasel his way out of this altercation, but apparently months of wrestling with Rickon had prepared him enough to lunge at Robb and knock him to the ground. 

Robb hadn’t been expecting it but quickly recovered as he begun to fight Theon. It was nothing compared to the play fighting they had just exhibited with Rickon. Robb realized early on that Theon played dirty. He kicked, pulled Robb’s hair, and lifted his shirt to block his face. Robb powered through it and in the end managed to pin Theon to the ground.

“I win,” Robb smirked.

“Nope,” Theon smirked right back, “remember? Rickon and I are a team.”

On cue, Rickon leaped from the couch and onto Robb’s back while in the same moment, Theon pushed Robb off him and onto the follow.

“Loser!” Rickon exclaimed from Robb’s chest.

Theon and him high fived and Robb accepted his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	56. It brings out your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for MomiWolfie and her suggestion of them buying a couch! Enjoy :)

**12:43 p.m. Saturday, November 9 th, 2013**

_Age 21_

“I don’t see what is wrong with my couch?” Theon grumbled as Robb dragged him through the furniture store.

“Do you want me to make you a list?” Robb challenged. He shouldn’t have to, he had been telling Theon how much he hated the couch ever since Theon dragged it off the side of the road into their newly shared apartment four months ago.

“No,” Theon hissed. “I think I’ve heard them all a thousand times. Look, new couches cost money and ‘old faithful’ was twenty bucks.”

“‘Old faithful’ smells and is covered in patches that are threatening to burst,” Robb deadpanned. “Don’t even get me started on the mysterious rust color stain.”

“There is nothing mysterious about the stain,” Theon groaned. “You are just a baby.”

“Tell me where it came from and I’ll drop the subject.”

“ _Well_ , I don’t know exactly but-”

“I rest my case,” Robb cut off.

“ _Fine_ , but I’m not paying half,” Theon grumbled. “I’ll pay whatever we get for selling my old one.”

“Don’t worry, I already planned on buying the couch myself,” Robb smirked.

“I’m at least getting fifty bucks for ‘old faithful,’” Theon muttered as Robb lead him to the _Couches and Armchairs_ section of the superstore.

“Come on,” Robb gestured to the large expanse of brand new couches that didn’t smell like garbage. “You can’t tell me you aren’t even a little bit excited about _this_!”

“Couches cost money,” Theon crossed his arms.

“Gods, you are so cheap,” Robb snuck onto the first couch. “Just try a few out.”

So they do. Theon doesn’t see the different between any of them, but he does see the difference in the new couches and his old one. Robb’s right, ‘old faithful’ needs to go.

“Okay,” Theon rolled his shoulders in an act to look casual, “which one do you like?”

Robb grinned knowingly. “Have you warmed up to the idea?”

“Kill me,” Theon spat. “Now just pick it out and let’s go home.”

Robb rolled his eyes at Theon’s tone but pulled him over to his selected choice. It was one of the cheaper ones in the superstore and it looked rather nice for the price. It was a simple brown couch, very similar to ‘old faithful’ but it was clean, new, and there where zero rust colored stains.

“Well?” Robb asked excitedly.

“It looked great,” Theon shrugged, although it really did and he was beginning to wonder why he had defended ‘old faithful’ so much anyways.

“And,” Robb turned fully to Theon, holding him by the shoulders, “it brings out your eyes.”

Theon raised both eyebrows. “No it doesn’t.”

“Pretend it does,” Robb countered swiftly, with a grin. “So you like it?”

“Yeah,” Theon nodded his head casually, trying to look indifferent. “’Looks great.”

“Excellent!” Robb grabbed one of the loose tags with the couch information. “Now, before we go, since we are under budget, we have _just enough_ money for some new lamps and-”

“Oh, please no,” Theon moaned but allowed Robb to pull him anyways. It was true though, the lamps Asha had dump on him were ugly and stupid. They really did need something a bit nice…to match the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	57. There is enough room for both of us.

**9:46 p.m. Tuesday, June 26th, 2007**

_Age 15_

Theon hated camping. He hated it so much yet he was stuck with a best friend his loved it. He didn’t know why Robb insisted that Theon always go on the Stark Family Summer Camping Trips, but he always did and Theon could never find it in him to say no. What else was he honestly going to do if Robb was gone for two weeks? It wasn’t like any of his family members were likable for that long of a time period and as sad as it may be; Robb was the only person Theon _wanted_ to hang out with. Other people just never got him, or if they did they never stuck around for long so it didn’t end up mattering.

The first day of camping was the worse. Theon had nearly ten years of these trips to back him up on that. It was the set up day which usually involved someone fucking up something. Last year Snow forgot the pegs to the tents and they blew away. The year before that Arya let the dogs out into the lake and they tracked water all over the tents and cars. The year before _that_ Bran and Rickon thought it would be _funny_ to hid Theon’s stuff in the woods and then they forgot where they put it. Yet Robb still thought these trips were _fun_.

Theon was waiting for it, the other shoe to drop. He knew it was going to happen, he just didn’t know when or what would be the disaster of Summer Camping’07. They had set up the tents to perfection. The dogs were far away from the lake. Theon had all his stuff with him and within sight. Everything was going fine and that meant something terrible was going to happen.

Ned Stark cooked dinner and nothing got burnt, stolen, or thrown. Theon was on edge and Robb could see it. Every time Robb tried to ease the tension, Theon coiled up tighter. He knew better than to let his guard down.

Night fell late in the evening and they began getting ready for bed. Thankfully, this year Ned had bought a brand new tent meaning that instead of three tents, they now and four and Theon and Robb could claim one to themselves. Robb had insisted on letting Jon share with them but Theon nixed that idea instantly. Nothing bad had happened yet, he wasn’t going to just bring that misfortune on himself.

They were about to climb into the tent for the night when Theon was stopped by a shy looking Rickon. One look on the youngest Stark’s face told him all he needed to know. Another first day of camping disaster had happened and Theon was now involved somehow.

“What?” Theon cringed as the little five-year-old played with the hem of his shirt.

“I forgot my sleeping bag,” he muttered quietly.

“No you didn’t,” Theon rolled his eyes. He had packed it for Rickon. Theon knew it was there.

Rickon bit his lip. “I can’t use it.”

“Why?” Theon crossed his arms. “What happened to it?”

Rickon looked past Theon to make sure Robb wasn’t within hearing distance. “Shaggy peed on it.”

There it was. Theon knew it was going to happen. He was right. He wasn’t happy about it, but he was right goddammit.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Theon sighed, squatted to be eye level with Rickon.

“I don’t know what to do,” he whispered scared. “Mom is going to yell at me for letting him in the tent.”

“Can’t you share with Bran or Jon?” Theon rubbed his temples trying to think of an answer.

“Bran has the cot, remember?” Rickon looked up at Theon with his big blue eyes just like his older brother’s.

“And Snow?” Theon asked but Rickon didn’t answer. Theon knew why Rickon came to him. Theon also knew that Rickon didn’t want to tell anyone else what had happened. “Gods,” he muttered to himself, “give me a second.”

Theon went into the tent to see Robb already in his. He watched in confusion as Theon collected his sleeping bag and exited the tent.

“What-” Robb went to ask further but Theon left the tent quickly.

Theon wordlessly handed Rickon the sleeping bag, his only warning being a glare that clearly stated that if Shaggy peed on that one too, Rickon was on his own. Theon reentered the tent to see Robb sitting there in confusion.      

“What happened?” Robb asked.

“The Curse of the First Day,” Theon muttered. “I think after it happened this many times in a row you have to acknowledge its existence.”

“But?”

“Can’t tell you, Stark,” Theon sighed as he laid down on the hard ground of the tent. “Let’s get this fucking trip over with.”

“Do you want to share?” Robb asked, already unzipping his sleeping bag. “There is enough room for both of us.”

“Are you going to suffocate me again?” Theon countered, remind Robb of the camping trip of ’03 where Robb nearly killed Theon by squeezing him to death.

“Oh shut up and get in the bag,” Robb scooted over and patted the space beside him.

They shuffled around in silence for a few minutes until they found a position that suited both of them with Theon half laying on top of Robb.

“Mention this to anyone and you are dead,” Theon muttered darkly.

“My lips are sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	58. You don't have to say anything.

**2:18 a.m. Saturday, February 21st, 2010**

_Age 18_

“How was your run?” Jon asked as Robb slipped into the house via the front door.

Robb smiled, not feeling himself good enough to speak, let alone lie. He just nodded his head before trudging up the stairs, taking two at a time. Jon probably could sense something was wrong by his silence but Robb didn’t want to- _couldn’t_ \- talk about it with his brother. What good would come of it?

He had run to clear his head, making it go numb so he could just stop thinking. No good came from thinking about _it_ anymore, especially since he couldn’t change anything. The facts were facts; no matter how sick they made him feel. No matter how much he would have liked to go there and change it all. Unfortunately, running to forget only got him so far.

Coming to his door, Robb pushed it open with the intent to find a fresh change of clothes and submit him to a hot _long_ shower. He would perhaps be tempted to never leave its warmth.

He made it about halfway across his room and to his dresser before realizing he wasn’t alone in his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed was a hunched over figure. It was dark, but Robb already knew who it was. The open window and large duffle on his floor told him nearly everything he needed to know.

“Theon?” Robb’s thoughts of a shower were thrown from his mind instantly. “Are you okay?” He already knew the answer, but he needed Theon to acknowledge him first before they could even begin to discuss the nitty-gritty of why he was here.

“I need a place to stay,” a weak, raw voice answered him. Robb could barely hear it in the thick silence of the room.

It was still dark, Robb wanted to turn a light on but he wanted to know what happened more. He pressed further into his room and approached his bed. Theon remained absolutely still, a task that was making Robb increasingly more uncomfortable with. Theon wasn’t a stoic, silent, unmoving type. Theon often made fun of Jon for having those qualities.

Robb sunk onto the bed beside Theon. He couldn’t seem much detail but he could see the tension of how Theon held himself. He was like a tightly pulled wire ready to snap at the slightest admission of pressure. “What happened?”

Silence echoed through the room again. Theon didn’t answer, leaving the room deathly silent. Robb was about to ask again when he noticed Theon was cradling the side of his face. As his eyes adjusted he was beginning to see more detail. A dark, shifting bruise covered the left side of his face, his nose was definitely off center. His lip was bleeding, or at least had been. Rage filled Robb’s chest as he reached for Theon’s shoulder. Theon flinched from his touch and Robb removed his hand quickly.

He didn’t even need to know who was at fault for this. “I’m going to _kill_ him,” he snarled.

Theon jumped at the harshness of Robb’s voice, turning to fully stare at him. Robb wished he didn’t. The move he saw the angrier he got. He gritted his teeth together. _Gods, he was going to kill Bolton._

“You don’t have to say anything,” Theon whispered. “You don’t have to say that just to say it.”

Robb blinked. How naïve of Theon to think Robb was making empty threats. If Bolton were in front of him, Robb would close his hands around that _bastard’s_ throat. In that moment, he wanted to rip Ramsay Bolton limb by limb.

“I’m not,” Robb swore. If Theon knew what Robb would do for him, maybe Theon wouldn’t have allowed himself to be consumed by Bolton. Maybe he would have let Robb be there instead. It certainly wouldn’t have ended like this.

Robb watched as Theon _crumbled_. He knew that Theon wasn’t used to people caring him, standing up for him, and wanting to protect him. He was shaking now; Robb went to reach for him again, his heart thundering in his ears. This time Theon didn’t flinch from his touch, but rather leaned into it. Robb pulled him closer and Theon let him, willed him to, and curled up against him.

If only Theon knew the depths Robb would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	59. Wow.

**2:15 p.m. Wednesday, June 15th, 2011**

_Age 19_

He had only been gone for an hour and a half to just grab luck with Jon and Ygritte. It honestly wasn’t that long. Robb certainly didn’t think it was long enough for the chaos that greeted him as he opened the door to the Stark House.

It was his fault, Robb decided as he stepped into the mess of a living room of his parents’ home. He knew the type of person Theon was. He also knew that being responsible was a very definition in their minds. Theon thought stopping the house from burning down was a job well done. He should have known better.

Ygritte broke into laughter immediately. “What the hell is this?”

The entire living room was turned upside down. All of the couch cushions and pillows from all the bedrooms were stacked in a corner of the room in some sort of fort-like structure. Robb could vaguely see Arya cackling inside. On the other side of the room, it looked like Bran, with the help of his friends Jojen and Meera, had moved the two couches to create their own fort, hanging a blanket over it like a tent. The space in between these two kingdoms was littered with paper ball wads and rubber bands.

Robb was about to speak up and ask where the hell Theon was but his unspoken question was still answered as Jojen crawled out from in between the two couches and army-crawled all the way to Arya’s camp. Half way through, he noticed Robb, Ygritte and Jon standing there in horror. He simply grinned and continued to travels.

Robb watched as Rickon’s red head popped out from the gap in the pillow fort.

“Queen Arya says we are not negotiating prisoner exchanges,” Rickon proclaimed.

“We are willing to trade Meera for the prisoner,” Jojen stage whispered. From Bran’s camp, an affronted gasp sounded and Bran loudly whispering “sorry!” A loud smack responded.

Rickon bit his lip and ducked his head back into the pillow fort. A second later, he was back. “Fine, but we are not removing his restraints.”

“Perfect,” Jojen grinned. “Meera! You’ve been traded.”

Meera came out of the couch fort with a dark scowl. Jojen simply smirked as she ducked into the pillow fort, whispering in passing, “You are as good a dead, brother.”

Robb watched horrified as the “prisoner” was released, unsurprisingly being Theon with plastic ties binding his wrists and his hair sticking up. He was smirking, so no real physical damage was gone. Of course, the moment he noticed the new audience embarrassment flooded to his cheeks.

“Wow,” Robb gasped amazed and astonished.

“Care to explain?” Jon asked, stunned.

Upon hearing Jon’s voice, Arya stuck her head out of the fort. “Jon and Ygritte are on my camp!”

Jon smiled fondly but Ygritte immediately joined into the game, jumping at the chance to play war. Jon shrugged and joined his girlfriend on the floor, entering the pillow fort.

“Thanks, Arya,” Robb feigned hurt.

“It’s okay, old man,” Jojen sat up, “Bran picked you already.”

Robb bit back the question of his age. He was nineteen, not an old man. “And Theon?”

Bran stuck his head out of the blanket tent flap. “He betrayed us but selling information to the other side. He is our prisoner now.”

Theon stared offended at Bran. “I did no such thing! I’m telling you, Rickon is lying to get inside your head and its _working._ You’re being outsmarted by a nine year old.”

Robb couldn’t help but smile warmly at the whole thing. “I’m not even surprised by this turn of events..”

“Robb,” Theon was smirking through his mock desperation, “you have to understand! Arya was offering cookies!”

“No one likes a turn-cloak even if the price was cookies,” Robb ducked into Bran’s tent with Jojen and Theon in tow.

“They were Sansa’s!” Theon proclaimed loudly.

“Well, see, why didn’t you mention that to begin with? That makes _much_ more sense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just love writing pointless fluff anymore.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	60. Happy Birthday

**7:08 a.m. Saturday, August 18 th, 2007**

_Age 15_

"What is this?" Robb asked as he walked into his bright lit kitchen. It was Saturday, Theon has spent the night and apparent had gotten up early enough to make a complete mess of the kitchen. Sitting on the counter, propped against the cabinets, was Bran who was covered in floor, grinning from ear to ear.

"We are baking," he explained excitedly. Theon gave him a silencing glare to the younger Stark.

"Baking," Robb repeated slowly, his sleepy brain not quite understanding what was being said.

"No," Theon denied but it was too late. The evidence was all over the kitchen and cooking in the oven.

Robb crossed his arms. "Really? Care to explain all of this?"

Theon didn't seem to have a good enough lie for him to even try with so Bran pushed forward with the truth.

"We are baking a cake!"

"Why?" Robb raised an eyebrow; his eyes were still locked on Theon. "Theon, why?"

Bran was looking eagerly at Theon for the okay to answer. Theon continued to hold his glare and they all stood in a Mexican standoff, waiting for someone to fold. Then the oven dinged and Theon had his out to break away.

Robb leaned against the doorway, trying not to overly examine the kitchen. He could feign ignorance the less he knew. He did watch Theon as he opened the oven and removed the cake- charred and burnt. The rank smell filled the kitchen almost immediately.

"We over cooked it," Bran watched as Theon dumped the blackened cake on the counter.

"We'll try again later," Theon murmured, grabbing a notebook that had splats of vanilla extract staining it. He picked up his pen and began scribbling notes.

"Someone please explain," Robb persisted.

"Nothing to explain," Theon muttered as he wrote. "We baked a cake."

"At 7 in the morning?" Robb was even more surprised Theon had gotten himself out of bed rather than the fact he was baking.

"Didn't want anyone to see," Bran hummed. "Why are you up?"

Robb shrugged, hiding his blush. Admitting that waking up to a Theon-less bed was embarrassing enough. Admitting that he couldn't go back to sleep after that was even worse.

"Think we can save it?" Bran glanced over at the cooling cake.

A dark smile fell on his face. "If we ice it up, no one will know."

"I swear you are not giving that to my family," Robb crossed his arms. More often than not, Theon was skating on thin ice with his parents. There was no reason to add more heat.

"Not the whole family," Theon rolled his eyes. "Just Snow."

"No."

"Please?"

"Gods, Theon, no."

"Come on, have some fun."

"How is this fun?"

Bran was giggling now. "Imagine his face!"

Robb sighed. "Compromise: I let you do whatever you want with the cake if you tell me the real reason you baked it I the first place."

Theon considered this. He glanced from Robb to the cake to an excited Bran and then back to Robb. "Fine, it was a practice cake."

"Practice? Practice for what?" Robb pressed.            

Theon answered in an incoherent mumble. Robb rolled his eyes, pinning his with another glare to his to reiterate. He only did so a fraction louder but it was enough for Robb to catch. "Your birthday."

Robb blinked. "My birthday is four months away."

Theon shrugged as he spun on his heel and rummaged around for icing. "Obviously I need practice." He gestured to the charred cake to prove his point.

"Why?"

"Insurance." Theon popped the lid of the icing and grabbed two knifes. He handed one to Bran before lifting him and transferring him closer to the blackened cake. "Make sure you cover all of it so he can't see."

Robb was leaning against the counter now, watching them work. "Insurance for what?"

"You didn't get one last year," Theon grumbled lowly so Bran wouldn’t hear.

Robb swallowed at the memory. Last year the family didn’t really have a chance to celebrate Robb’s birthday, not with Bran in the hospital. Not after finding out he would never walk again. Robb didn’t mind, there had been much more important things to be thinking of during that time than cake and a party, but still he couldn’t help but feel touched by Theon’s actions.

"Will you stop asking questions?" Theon snapped lightly, no heat in his words.

"Okay," Robb conceded to the demand.

"Good," Theon nodded in approval. "Now, go get Jon so he can have his cake."

Robb smirked, covering the softer smile from Theon's actions. He went to Jon and returned with him. Theon's face was trained in neutrality while Bran was smiling brightly.

"We made you a cake!" Bran exclaimed.

"Happy birthday," Theon remarked sarcastically. His eyes however were on Robb, rather than Jon.

They watched as Jon approached the cake. "Okay, so there are many reasons for me not to accept it, considering that it was made by Theon and its nearly 7:30 in the morning but I'm just going to go with that it smells like something is burning in here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bran is about eight in this chapter. :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	61. I'll pick it up after work.

**8:46 p.m. Thursday, December 3 rd, 2015**

_Age 23_

"No fucking way," Robb marveled at the TV screen, eyes wide in awe. Theon was leaning against him and watched the TV dully.

"Don't act surprised, I know for a fact this shit has been marked on your calendar for weeks if not months," Theon drawled bored as he played with the hem of Robb's shirt in a mindless manner. Perhaps he was hoping for a little something more tonight, but he was also fine with just laying against him.

"I know but that trailer," Robb sighed dreamily as the Star Wars logo and dates for the new film _The Force Awakens_ flashed on the screen. "Let's watch it again." He grabbed the remote and pressed rewind.

Theon let him, biting back a smile and simply content with just snuggling against his boyfriend. He hadn't even really been that interested in watching whatever they were supposed to be watching. It has been a long day at work and it was just nice to relax. They watched the trailer again and Theon smirked at the excitement that coursed through his nerd boyfriend’s body.

"How are you not excited about this?" Robb glanced down at Theon after the third re-watch. Theon has since slid down and was resting his head on Robb's lap, looking more up and at Robb than at the television screen. Robb had been absently stroking his hair but had stopped at his question.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again. Last time you hit me," Theon grumbled, rubbing his arm absently at the memory from back in 2005. "It still hurts."

"It was nearly ten years ago."

"It still hurts!" Theon reiterated. Never had Robb hit him seriously except that one time and it had been over something as trivial as fucking Star Wars. It had taken a lot of apologizing for Theon to drop the guilt trip he had made Robb endure. Even if it had been a smack on the arm, Theon made sure to make Robb suffer for his heated actions.

"Last time it was _Revenge of the Sith_ and even if the prequels were crap you should have still been excited." His arms were crossed now, trying to prove his point. Theon was almost ready to give in so he could have Robb’s hands in his hair again. "It’s a new Star Wars movie we can actually go and see without my dad talking through the whole thing."

_Or you_ , Theon thought silently.

Theon shrugged. "I told you, Asha and I are Trekkies, always have been and unfortunately for you, always will be. That's just how it is." He made the Vulcan Salute and Robb look at the offending hand gesture in disgust.

Shaking his head, Robb resumed the television to their regularly scheduled program. His hands went back to Theon's hair and Theon hoped the subject would be dropped. He tolerates Star Wars for Robb but it certainly wasn't anywhere as thrilling, brilliant and cool as Star Trek. Not in a million years. Scratch that, billion years.

"Are you at least going to see the movie with me?" Robb asked twenty minutes later.

Theon smirked, temped to screw with Robb but knew that if he did, there was a chance Robb would turn into the vindictive little shit he was and start pulling his hair. He had done it before when Theon had the audacity to say Captain Kirk could kick Luke Skywalker’s pansy ass any day of the week, force bullshit or not.

"I already order tickets," Theon responded instead. They were for the premier and he had to actually fight for them. He bought them two months ago and knew Robb was going to be excited about it. He just didn't think he'd be _this_ excited.

Robb had grabbed Theon from behind his head and smashed their lips together at the mention of the tickets. Theon instinctively pulled them closer, opening his mouth to Robb and raising himself up so his boyfriend wasn’t doubled over. If Theon knew this was the reaction he was going to get, he would have told Robb a whole lot sooner.

He decided to sweeten the deal in hopes Robb would just drag him off to bed in his wave of enthusiasm. He had been trying to hint at it all night. Who knew Star Wars was the way to sex?

"The tickets are already printed and ready for pick up," Theon kissed along his jaw as he moved to straddle Robb's hips. "I'll pick it up after work."

Robb rolled his hips in response and bit his shoulder playfully.

"Always get like this at the mention of Star Wars?" Theon teased. "Hell, I'll even watch them all again if you get like this."

"Even the prequels?" Robb smirked darkly, his eyes glistening in joy and lust.

"Even the damn prequels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I wrote this and suddenly realized that it is pretty similar to Star-Struck, another Throbb fic I wrote..oops. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	62. It can wait until tomorrow.

**11:26 p.m. Saturday, December 1st, 2012**

_Age 20_

“Robb, stop,” Theon hissed from beside his friend.

As he had the past three hours, Robb ignored Theon in favor of flipping to the back of his economic textbook and cursing softly upon finding the definition. Theon glared at him. He knew Robb heard him; it was hard for him not to being as they were alone in the very quiet apartment.

Theon decided to try a new tactic, kicking. At least that got a reaction out of Robb.

“What?” Robb snapped, throwing Theon the darkest glare he had in his archive. He’ll admit, he had seen Sansa and Rickon give him worse.

Theon rolled his eyes. “It’s nearly midnight.”

“No it isn’t.” Robb looked at his watch as proof. “Look, you might not care about finals, but I do.”

Theon bit back a retort that he wanted to spit back. Robb always got like this when he was tired and stressed. Theon had seen it enough times in his life to know Robb’s words weren’t truly meant, he just said whatever he could so he could get back to worrying and stressing himself sick.

“If you keep this up, you are going to end up sleeping through your finals and then all this studying will go to waste.”

Robb abandoned his heavy textbook on his lap and fell back against the back of the worn couch. Theon watched as Robb closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

“If I fail-”

“I don’t think you’ve ever even gotten an 85 on an assignment before, let alone anything lower,” Theon cut him with a chuckle. “You do this every time.”

“That’s why I don’t fail,” Robb snapped back.

“That’s always why you get sick.” Theon sighed loudly. “Look, you still have all day tomorrow to study before your test on Monday.”

“But-”

“It can wait until tomorrow,” Theon snatched Robb’s economics textbook and backpack as he argued. Robb made a lunge for it but his sleep-deprived brain made his movements slower and sluggish.

“ _Theon_ ,” Robb gave him his best warning voice but it was unconvincing as it was followed by a yawn.

“Yeah?” Theon smirked as he reached into Robb’s pockets and grabbed his keys. This time Robb was able to wrap his hand around Theon’s wrist but it was a weak hold and Theon broke it quickly. “Go to sleep. You can have the bed.”

Robb looked like he was ready to argue but seemed to either give up or tire out half-way through that thought. Theon smirked in victory as Robb slowly got up from the couch. He sent Theon one half-hearted glare before dropping it from his face.

“We can share.”

_No, we can’t_. “Nah,” Theon shook his head, “I got something I got to do and you kick.”

Robb smiled lightly at that as he rubbed his eyes. “You snore.”

“I know,” Theon shrugged. “I think you need a _quiet_ night’s sleep.”

Robb nodded his head slowly and dimly. “Night,” he yawned before shuffling toward Theon’s room.

“Night,” Theon waved off as he set Robb’s belongs on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch. While it wasn’t exactly comfortable, he wanted Robb to actually sleep instead of talking Theon’s ear off all night. Besides, sleeping beside Robb anymore made it difficult for Theon to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	63. Cross my heart and hope to die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of child abuse.

**4:28 p.m. Sunday, September 4 th, 2005**

_Age 13_

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Theon muttered as he self-consciously pulled the sleeves of his jacket well over his hands. Robb watched the movement wearily. Despite his arms being covered up now, it didn’t erase the purpling bruises from Robb’s mind.

They had been rough-housing, not a very uncommon activity between them. Even the silliest and simplest arguments were enough of a reason for them to come to physical blows. They never wrestled to hurt, but definitely to fight for dominance and it was all well in good. Until, Robb got the upper hand and saw darkening, fresh bruises of hand grips on both of Theon’s arms. Robb wasn’t sure if there were others since Theon had tossed him off soon after. Now they sat on Robb’s bed, each unsure how to tackle the situation.

“You have to tell someone about this-”

“No,” Theon shook his head fiercely, glaring hard at his knees. “I can’t do that.”

“Why?” Robb asked, trying to keep the anger and heat from his voice. A parent should _never_ do that to a child. He didn’t understand why Theon wanted to keep this quiet.

“I just don’t.”

Robb turned to face Theon fully. Upon doing this, Theon folded in on himself, making himself smaller like he was trying to disappear from Robb’s sights. “How long?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about.”

“Theon, if you don’t tell me we have to tell my mom and dad-”

“No!” Theon lunged at Robb, knocking him back onto the bed. Theon towered over the Robb for a long moment, breathing heavily, before calmly (or relatively so) reiterating, “No. Promise me you don’t tell them.”

“I don’t feel right doing that,” Robb licked his lips nervously. He couldn’t just sit by and let this happen. It didn’t take a brilliant mind to know where those bruises originated from. Robb felt sick in knowing this and even worse by the fact Theon wanted him to keep it a secret.

“You have to,” Theon muttered. “They’ll take him away then.”

Robb blinked. “That’d be a good thing, wouldn’t it?” _Balon was an asshole, even worse now that Robb knew what he was doing to his son._

Theon shook his head rapidly. “If they do, they are going to find out about my mom too.”

_Oh._ Robb swallowed. It was no secret that Theon’s mother was deteriorating in both mind and body. She was a shell of a person anymore, unfit to care for anyone, barely even herself. She barely registered what was happening around her anymore. If the wrong people found out that Theon’s dad wasn’t fit to take care of children and Theon’s mom wasn’t able to care for them either the state would have to take over.

Theon continued, his voice hitching as he spoke rushed, “If they find out about her, they are going to take me and Asha away. Asha says the only place that’ll take us in is far south and…I don’t want to go. I _can’t_ go.”

“But this isn’t okay,” Robb sat up as Theon gave him room again.

“It doesn’t happen so often anymore,” Theon looked down at his covered up arms. “Only when he is drunk and I mess up. Don’t worry about it-”

“Screw that!” Robb hissed. “That’s not happening. Look, if I can’t tell anyone, I won’t. I don’t like it but I’ll do it. You just have to promise me something.”

Theon watched him skeptically before nodding his head carefully. “What?”

“You tell me every time it happens. You can stay here; I’ll come up with something to tell my parents. I’ll take care of it, take care of you.”

Robb watched the color rise in Theon’s cheeks but it didn’t deter him from holding down his stare. It didn’t sit right with him that Theon was just going to let this happen, but he wasn’t in a place to go against Theon’s wishes. He’d just keep an eye on it. That’s all he could do without pushing Theon further away.

“And you won’t say anything?” Theon asked quietly, his gaze lowered so he wasn’t meeting Robb’s eyes.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Robb swore. _As long as it doesn’t happen again anytime soon._ “But you have to promise you’ll tell me.”

“Okay.”

It was all he was going to get out of the other boy but it will have to do for now.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was going to be very light-hearted and cute...I'm not exactly sure what happened but we have this now...oops.
> 
> Thanks for reading though! :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	64. It's two sugars, right?

**8:57 a.m. Monday, May 26th, 2014**

_Age 22_

 Jon narrowed his eyes skeptically across the coffee house booth. Something was up, he just didn’t know what.

Last night Robb had called him anxiously asking if he was available for coffee the next morning. Upon confirming plans, Robb had hung up without so much as a good bye. While this behavior was unusual, Jon had seen it a handful of times before. Robb only got like this was he was nervous, incredibly so. The thing was Robb hardly ever got nervous, at least not like this. Those moments had been a rare occurrence during their life.

He could see Robb was still nervous, even now. He had been ever since Jon had shown up five minutes ago. Robb had almost thrown a goddamn fit when Greyjoy got up and offered to get their coffees. Now it was just the two of them sitting there silently waiting.

“Are you okay?” Jon leaned across the table to whisper to his brother.

Robb _flinched_ and stared back wide eyed. “Totally, yeah,” Robb glanced toward Theon and bit his lip. “All is good.”

Jon wasn’t convinced, but said no more. It was clear that whatever this meeting was about, it wasn’t going to take place until Greyjoy got back with their drinks. It was one of the only times Jon could remember when he was actually begging Theon to come back so they could get to the bottom of _whatever_ this is.

When Greyjoy did come back, he basically tossed Jon’s small black coffee at him, nearly spilling the thing all over him before sitting beside Robb. Jon was too busy fumbling with his scorching coffee to see Theon sitting closer than normal to Robb, an arm touching his knee underneath the table.

“It’s two sugars, right?” Jon looked up to see Theon chewing at his lip.

Robb’s tension strained shoulders seemed to relax a fraction and he nodded his head. A small smile came to his face. He took a careful sip of the drink and looked back up at Jon. The tension was back far too quickly.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Robb paused and glanced at the coffee in his hands. “A couple things, actually.”

Jon raised an eyebrow to show he was listening and waiting, almost impatiently at this point.

Robb bit his tongue and Jon watched his brother struggle over what he was going to say. “I”-he licked his lips again-“like guys. The same way I like girls.”

“Bisexual,” Theon filled in calmly, a stark contrast from Robb.

Oh. Not quite what Jon was expecting out of morning. Jon watched as Robb kept his eyes glued to the coffee in his hands, his finger tracing the logo. When Jon’s eyes drifted to Theon, their eyes locked and Jon _swore_ he could hear the stream of threats coming from the Greyjoy’s mouth on how he couldn’t fuck this up.

“Okay,” Jon muttered. “Anything else?”

Robb blinked, his eyes shooting up to meet Jon’s. “That’s it?”

“Should there be more to it?” Jon asked, an eyebrow raised.

It was like his shoulders had been held up by tight coils and they had suddenly cut and the tension flooded out of his body. A relieved smile came to his face.

Jon coughed to gain his brother’s attention once more. “You said there were a couple of things?”

Robb blushed, glancing over at Theon who locked his eyes at some point behind Jon. Robb nudged him and Theon pointedly ignored him. After a few more jabs, Theon finally turned his eyes to Robb and they met and-

_Oh, well that certainly explained a lot. Damn, he owed Arya and Bran a tenner_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon then proceeds to rattle off a list of people who would be _so much_ better for Robb, because "Come on, Robb! Theon? Really? You saw this guy go through puberty! Worse, you've shown me his aesthetic blog. How???" [but of course he is secretly thrilled for them because, Jon probably has been shipping it for years like all the Starks]
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	65. I'll help you study.

**6:34 p.m. Thursday, January 25th, 2007**

_Age 15_

“I thought you were actually being serious when you said ‘I’ll help you study,’” Robb deadpanned as he watched Theon dump four packets of skittles all over his math homework. Like it wasn’t already difficult enough without the candy sticking and covering up the equations.

“I am,” Theon tutted. “Maybe you should take my advice since I have a 97% in the class and you have a what?”

“Theon,” Robb warned.

“What was that? You have a 86%?” Theon smirked, cheekily. “It’s okay, Stark. You aren’t _allowed_ to be good at everything. Besides, math doesn’t go along with history and liberal stuff.”

“Of course,” Robb rolled his eyes, popping on of the skittles in his mouth. “Good thing I have a future chemist for a best mate.”

“Actually, I was thinking of maybe changing it to physics,” Theon shrugged. “Or biology because that’s pretty-”

“Boring as all hell?” Robb filled in.

Theon glared. “No one cares out medieval romantic literature or the political state of dead countries. Only you do.”

“Then your statement would be false because you can’t have both. If no one cares, then I can’t care, but if I care then someone cares.”

Theon gave Robb his sternest expression. “Do you even want me to help you?”

Robb signed in defeat. “Please?”

“I don’t know,” Theon leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. “You are going to have to listen to me; can you do that, control freak?”

“I’m not a control freak,” Robb muttered darkly.

“Yeah, sure,” Theon rolled his eyes. “But seriously, this is going to sound like it doesn’t make sense or have anything to do with your equation, but you have to trust me and listen and _not fight me on this_ , got it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Robb nodded along. “Please, I just want to get this stupid thing over with.”

“Alright, listen carefully.”

To Robb’s credit, he did give Theon ten minutes to prove his knowledge of the subject. However, the fact that Theon wasn’t using the actual terminology of the equation and had somehow added skittles into the mix just made it impossible for him to pick up the lesson Theon was trying to impress on him.

“Yeah, this still doesn’t make fucking sense,” Robb groaned as Theon finished up his explanation.

“Want me to go over it again?”

“No,” Robb crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

“Want me to do it _for_ you?” Theon cocked his eyebrow.

Robb’s jaw dropped. “No! That’s cheating!”

“Oh come on, we cheat all the time!” Theon waved at him.

“What? No we don’t!” Robb shook his head in disbelief.

“How do you think I’ve been passing our history class?”

Robb’s eye widened and he kicked Theon from under the table. “You’ve been cheating off me?”

“Yeah, and apparently no help from you. Could you try and write like a human being instead of a wild animal? Seriously, you are lucky Luwin is half blind and just takes your word for it. Who taught you how to write?”

“Oh my gods, you are seriously complaining because I’m not making it _easy_ for you to cheat?” Robb buried his face into his hands. “If they find out-”

“They won’t find it.” Theon knocked his foot against Robb’s. “I’ve been doing it since we first met and haven’t been caught yet.”

“ _Oh my gods._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	66. Stay over.

**11:23 p.m. Tuesday, September 20th, 2010**

_Age 18_

Theon hated how with one word he could and would completely bend to Robb’s will, despite everything he does not to.

_Stay_.

Such a simple word but gods did it pull and claw its way deep into Theon’s heart when Robb asked him in a weak and small voice.

It was closing in on the third day of their university life. Robb was living on campus in the student housing and Theon was staying at a shitty old apartment Asha had found for him a few blocks away. He couldn’t afford to live on campus and Asha sure as hell wasn’t letting him stay on the streets. Their father’s house wasn’t an option anymore.

Theon thought with everything thrown at him, he would be the one suffering and struggling to stay afloat, whether that was mentally, physically or financially. Theon was the one that lived in an apartment filled with thugs, wildlings, and some guy who _definitely_ has murdered people. But it was Robb who struggled. It was Robb who had to make the more drastic change.

Sad as it may be, the people in Theon’s apartment complex were no different than the people Balon, Maron, Rodrik and even Asha hung out with. Theon was used to it and living alone wasn’t much of a step away from what he was doing during his childhood. He had to fend for himself his whole life, only giving that up briefly when he stayed with the Starks.

Robb didn’t.

Robb wasn’t used to the hours of being alone. He wasn’t used to the quiet or time of self-reflection. To suddenly go from a house of seven people and an assortment of dogs (and Theon’s ever constant presence), it was jarring to be confined in such a small space all by himself.

So when Robb asked Theon with that simple word: _Stay_ , Theon knew he would even though he put on the airs of hesitation.

“What?” Theon had frowned, his eyebrow raised. It was easier to make Robb struggle a bit more before giving in. Then he didn’t look to eager.  

“Stay over,” Robb had licked his lips nervously, refusing to meet Theon’s eyes. “Please.”

There wasn’t much room in the apartment and the twin bed was a leap from the large mattress Robb used to have, but they made it work. Sharing a bed before had never been weird; it wouldn’t be now especially now that both of them needed it. Years of friendships broke down boundaries that Theon had with other people. He didn’t mind the overlapping limbs or the tickling of stray hair and breath. It was comfort enough to see Robb finally shut his eyes. Theon had begun to think this was the first time in weeks that Robb had actually fallen asleep.

However, Theon’s original intention of “one night and never again” became a tradition of “one more time” or “you shouldn’t drive so late at night” or “I don’t mind it at all” or a thousand of other excuses the two of them could think of because neither of them really wanted to be alone.

The one time stay ended up becoming a weekly gig. Neither of them talked about it, but they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up a little short? oops
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	67. I did the dishes.

**7:02 p.m. Friday, June, 12th, 2015**

_Age 23_      

“How come you still aren’t dress?” Robb came into the bedroom, tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Theon, still lying in bed, propped up on his elbows. “I thought this was optional?”

Robb rolled his eyes. “Where did you get that idea?”

Theon fell back into the bed, burying his face into the pillow. “By the fact that the real thing is tomorrow and that’s why you have our alarm clock set for seven in the fucking morning.”

“Well-” Robb was already in the closet, pulling out Theon’s suit that they had dry cleaned earlier this week. Behind it were the many dress shirts and slacks now Robb got to choose from. “-It’s not. I’m his best man, _I_ have to be there.”

“Yeah, but I’m not in the wedding party,” Theon rolled onto his back to watch Robb file through the shirts. “Oh, no, not that one. Try a grey one.”

Robb glared back. “Just because you aren’t a part of the ceremony, doesn’t mean you can’t show up to the damn rehearsal dinner and be supportive.” Pulling out one of the many grey dress shirts, Robb held it up for Theon to approve. With a shake of the head, Robb shoved it back into the closet it.

“Look, I’d show up if it were Sansa and Margaery, but this is Snow and his wild girlfriend,” Theon groaned.

“I thought you liked Ygritte.”

“I do,” Theon admitted. “I think she can do better. Why settle now? She’s still young.”

“Goddamn-it,” Robb hissed. “Be nice to Jon and come to his goddamn wedding rehearsal.”

“He can consider my absence as my wedding gift to him.”

“Nope, the toaster oven we got him is the _only_ wedding gift he is getting.” Robb tried yet another grey shirt and it was quickly put back. “Damn it, can’t you just do this?”

Theon shook his head stubbornly. “You still haven’t convinced me to show up.”

Robb turned to fully face his idiot boyfriend on the bed. “I will break up with you over this.”

Theon took one look at his bluff, snorted and pulled the covers over himself. “I’ll take my chances.”

“Damn it, Theon!” Robb growled, walking to the bed and yanking the covers off and to the floor. “You are going, that is final.”

Theon’s eyes danced. “I like it when you are bossy, Stark. You should bring that attitude to the bedroom.”

Robb scrubbed his face hard. “Are you going to get dressed?”

“Depends,” Theon grinned up, his finger trailing up Robb’s side, “are you going to make it worth my time?”

“We don’t have time for _that_.”

“There is the car ride over,” Theon winked.

“I can’t believe this is a negotiation,” Robb shook his head in dismay. “When we get home tonight.”

“I was already going to get that,” Theon crossed his arms with a pout. “You are supposed to be sweetening the deal.”

“What? Do you want me to pick up your chores or som-”

“Yeah,” Theon was sitting up straight, “let’s do that.”

“What are you, five?”

“No, I’m just your lazy boyfriend. I did the dishes already so you’ll have to pick something else.”

Robb pointed to the closet. “Damn it, just get dressed.”

Theon was already standing up, pressing a kiss to Robb’s lips. Robb, not having it, shoved Theon back and toward the closet. “See, the bedroom voice will get you everywhere.” Robb rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. He was apparently going to have to supervise this if they were going to leave on time. “Or you can promise me your household chores. Either or.”

“Do you only think about way to get out of work and sex?”

Theon grinned as he began buttoning up the (correct) grey dress shirt. “Sometimes the two thoughts are one and the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hopefully we are back on track :)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	68. You didn't have to ask.

**8:19 p.m. Wednesday, February 8th, 2006**

_Age 14_

The car was deadly silent. Theon was too afraid to look up from his knees, let alone say anything. Thankfully, both Robb and his father decided now was not the right time to ask why they were picking him up at the Grey Hound Bus Station at eight o’clock on a Wednesday. Theon knew the conversation was going to come though; he just wanted to avoid it for as long as possible.

Glancing down at his flip phone, Theon looked through the call log for the day. It was the most calls he’d ever received. He was nearly out of minutes for the month and all he did was pick up one damn call. Granted, he wouldn’t be in the car if he hadn’t picked up Robb’s sixteenth call; he’d be halfway to King’s Landing or something.

“Are you hungry?” Ned Stark broke the silence, looking back at Theon through the rear view mirror.

Theon’s head snapped up, looking to meet Ned’s storm grey eyes before ducking his head back down. “I’m fine,” he admitted weakly, ignoring the ache in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten all day.

Robb, who had opted out of the front seat and sat next to Theon in the back, gave his father a pleading look. Theon didn’t even have the strength to give Robb a glare for the act of pity.

Ned pulled up to a tiny 24 hour sandwich stop at one of the highway exits. It was barren, destitute, but open which was enough for them to make the stop. The three got out, Ned walking ahead with Theon and Robb trailing behind. Theon pointedly ignored Robb’s imploring and worried looks. He could see it was killing his best friend to not ask why Theon had tried to run away without a word of warning.

Dinner was an awkward affair. No one spoke save for ordering. Theon, after being prodded by Robb instantly, ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. He had already burdened the Starks enough, them having to drive an hour to come and get him from the bus station; he didn’t need to be any more of an annoyance.

Once they were finished, Ned made a silent excuse to go and get some coffee for the road. They only have thirty more minutes until they could get off the highway but Theon knew it was so Robb could get some answers.

“Why?” Robb asked once his father was out of hearing range. His gaze was locked on the edge of the table in frustration, eyebrows pinching together. “Why were you leaving?”

Leaving was probably the nicer term than running away.

Theon sat back in the seat, leaning as far away from Robb as he could in the booth. He looked to his side and the ground. “Asha moved out this morning.”

Robb blinked in confusion and tried to get Theon to face him. “She did?”

“Yeah.”

“So then it would be just you and your dad?”

Theon didn’t say anything but his silence confirmed Robb’s suspicions. Slowly and hesitantly, like he was afraid Theon would fight it, Robb grabbed Theon’s hand gently. Theon didn’t pull away but he didn’t reach forward. He did nothing, letting Robb hold his limp hand. There was at least some deniability in the lack of action, not matter how much comfort it actually brought him.

“You can stay with us,” Robb murmured. “We have the extra guest room down the hall or we can get a mattress and you can sleep in my room or-”

Theon pulled his hand away instantly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“You didn’t have to ask,” Robb whispered, touching Theon’s shoulder lightly. “You don’t have to ask. You never have to ask. You’re family, Theon. Always have been. We’re blood brothers, remember?”

A strange emotion wrapped around Theon’s throat, stopping him from speaking. He did, however, lean into Robb’s touch and that was all the confirmation Robb needed as he wrapped his arms around Theon in a makeshift hug.

“You never have to go back there, you know. You can stay with us forever. You can stay with _me_ forever. My home is your home,” Robb muttered. “ _Always_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by my sappy feelings. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	69. I bought you a ticket.

**6:49 a.m. Saturday, March 10th, 2012**

_Age 20_

Theon hastily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he shifted through his apartment to get to the front door that was been pounded on loudly and repeatedly. Theon didn’t even look through the peep-hole to see who was on the other side. He already knew; the idiot had been texting and calling him for the past hour- which Theon had ultimately ignored, muting his phone so he could try and get some more sleep. Turns out Robb wasn’t giving up this morning. _Great._

“What?” Theon put on his best sneer in hopes it would deter Robb, even a little bit.

Unfortunately years of this made his best friend completely immune. “Why aren’t you dressed already?” Robb didn’t even give Theon a chance to answer or move out of the way, bull dozing his way through and going straight to Theon’s bedroom.

Foggy headed, Theon mutely followed and found Robb yanking out clothing and tossing it to the bed. Theon took this opportunity to see his best friend in what looked like an oversized shirt for Rickon’s little league, shorts and a baseball had that had now been turned backwards so he could scan through Theon’s clothing.

“It’s Saturday,” Theon stated dumbly.

“It is.” Robb didn’t even look up at him.

Theon frowned, leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom. “You never hangout Saturday mornings.”

“I don’t, that’s why we have to hurry because we are already running late.”

Theon sighed loudly, barely catching the shirt thrown at him. “Late for what?”

Robb looked at him affronted, like Theon just spat on the graves of his ancestors. If Theon was of more sound mind, he would have found this over-reaction funny. Right now he just wanted to go back to sleep.

“It’s Rickon’s playoffs,” Robb groaned exasperatedly. “He’s been talking about this for weeks.”

Theon’s eyebrows pinched together. “So?”

Robb raised both eyebrows. “ _So_ , that means we have to be there and show our support as he kicks Highgarden’s ass.”

“Isn’t Margaery from Highgarden?”

Robb rubbed his face. “You are completely missing the point. We have to go, _now_.”

“You’ve never taken me to his games before.” Theon still hadn’t made a move to change and as Robb got more frustrated, he crossed the bedroom and yanked Theon’s night shirt off and tossed it across the room. “Why Stark, I’m flattered but-”

Robb tapped the bottom of Theon’s chin with enough pressure to get him to shut up. “I swear to all the gods, old and fucking new, if you don’t get changed right now, I’m going-’

“Going to do what?” Theon leaned close to his friend, delighted in the redness Robb’s face was getting.

Robb narrowed his eyes, but didn’t answer as he grabbed the shirt he had thrown at Theon earlier and yanked it over his head. “Just get dressed. I’ll make breakfast and you can eat in the car.”

Theon made a humming sound of approval and Robb pushed past him. As he smoothed out his shirt and exchanged the pants Robb had set aside for ones that actually matched his shirt, he called out “I want pancakes!”

He could hear Robb snarl and Theon bit back his laugh. “You’re getting cereal and you can fucking deal with it. Are you dressed?”

Theon came into the kitchen, dressed and all but still feeling sleep pressing into him. Robb eyed him over and Theon smirked. Robb shoved the cereal in his hands.

“Ass,” he muttered as he raced to Theon’s door, urging him to follow.

Theon barley got into passenger seat of the car before Robb peeled out like a fucking drag racer. “Fuck, Stark. Are we that late?”

“We need to get there before Willas and Loras,” Robb muttered.

Theon squinted. “Why?”

Robb looked at Theon like he was the stupidest person on the planet. “Because, that’s just how it goes. Open the glove compartment.”

Balancing the cereal bowl on his knee with one hand and opening the glove compartment with the other, Theon found a matching baseball hat like the one Robb was wearing and a ticket.

“Sansa made the hats,” Robb shrugged. “I bought you a ticket.”

A funny smile came to Theon’s face. “ _You_ bought the ticket?”

A sheepish smile touched Robb’s face. “Okay, my dad bought the ticket, but same difference.”

Theon could only laugh and slightly urge Robb to slow down as they made their way across town to Rickon’s goddamn baseball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	70. You're warm.

**11:58 p.m. Saturday, May 30th, 2009**

_Age 17_

Robb couldn’t stop the grin coming to his face as Theon sagged against his shoulder, singing fucking Foreigner’s _Hot Blooded_. Theon was more than a little tipsy, dangerously toeing the line of drunk (actually, more like wasted) as he wrapped his long arms around Robb’s neck and nuzzled him.

“How?”

Robb looked down at Theon in amusement. “How what?”

“How’re you so warm?” Theon purred, burying his face into Robb’s shoulder, still humming the beat of the song. “Like a motherfucking furnace.”

Robb rolled his eyes but let Theon continue to cuddle against him. It was hard to get Theon like this, touchy and cuddly, especially when he was awake. He wasn't exactly a touchy person and liked to have distance. That ideal usually faded when he slept, crossing over to Robb’s space more nights than not, but he was never this touchy awake.

“I think your drunk,” Robb muttered, tipsy himself but holding his alcohol much better than his friend. Then again, Theon had gotten started much earlier, already halfway down the bottle when Robb came home to find Theon a puddle in his bed.

“I’m celebrating,” Theon stated pointedly, pushing himself up to look Robb in the eyes, a lazy smile coming to his face. Robb’s stomach rolled in response.

“What are you celebrating?” Robb asked carefully, Theon drifting closer and closer.

“Life,” Theon shrugged, a funny smile coming to his face. “Me. _You_.”

“You’re celebrating me?” Robb smiled softer than he should. This was his drunken best friend yet he still couldn’t help but feel more than brotherly affection towards him.

“Mhmm,” Theon nodded his head quickly, nearly knocking his head against Robb’s in the process. “Yer my best friend,” Theon grinned. “Like the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Robb blushed bright red. Theon, while really only open around Robb, was never _this_ open. Not unless alcohol or intense emotions were involved. “You’re my best friend too.”

“Yeah,” Theon rolled his eyes, “I know. You can’t get enough of me, right? I’m _amazing_.”

Robb swallowed, silently arguing that he _didn’t_ get enough of Theon. “Whatever you say, Greyjoy.”

Robb watched as something crossed over Theon’s clouded eyes, his brain working out something that Robb didn’t know. Theon licked his lips tentatively as the air shifted around them from drunken joy to something much more serious and sobering. Robb remained frozen as Theon came closer, his face inches from Robb’s.

“I gotta tell you something important,” Theon slurred determinedly.

Robb nodded his head quickly and held his breath as Theon knocked his forehead against Robb, their noses brushing together gently. Robb knew Theon was way out of it but he didn’t stop him, didn’t push him away, just holding his breath and waiting for Theon to speak.

“Gods,” Theon breathed, his warm breath fanning over Robb’s face. “You got the best eyes, you know that? So _blue_. ‘Like a river.”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” Robb asked quietly. If anyone were to walk into his room right now, they’d find the two teenagers foreheads pushed together with Theon halfway in Robb’s lap. Like they were about to kiss. _Oh god yes._

“No,” Theon giggled but quickly sobered as his eyes widened on Robb. “No.” He frowned deeply. “Shit.”

“What?” Robb whispered, afraid to startle Theon and whatever revelations he was going through, especially if they were the ones Robb was thinking they were. _Hoping they were._

“I,” Theon’s frown turned into a grimace before it flashed into a smile and he pressed his forehead firmer against Robb’s, his eyelashes nearly touching Robb’s. “I’m going out with Ramsay Bolton next week.”

Robb blinked as Theon’s eyes crinkled in a smile. Robb brought a forced smile to his face. “You are? That’s great!” _No! Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

“Mmm,” Theon nodded his head against Robb’s still not backing away and Robb not having the willpower to do so either. “’Going to watch some movies at his place.”

“Great,” Robb repeated, not able to force a different word. _Why? Why!? WHY?!_

“I don’t know,” Theon murmured. “He asked and I just said yeah.”

“Great.” _What if I had asked._

“You said that already,” Theon moved back enough so there was now an inch between them. “You okay?”

“I’m great,” Robb said with his best goddamn smile.

He didn’t push Theon off him when they finally went to sleep that night and Theon clung to him, murmuring “You’re warm. So fucking warm.” Robb didn’t stop himself from cuddling closer and burying his face into Theon’s neck, which both boys will pretend didn’t happen the next morning. Robb didn’t even stop himself from feeling the small victory of Theon pressing close against him. However, Robb did promise himself this would be the last night he’d let it happen because he fucking lost his chance. To Ramsay _fucking_ Bolton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some angst!
> 
> (also, only 30 more chapters left...can you believe it?)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	71. No reason.

**7:24 p.m. Tuesday, April 12th, 2016**

_Age 24_

Theon shook the rain out of his hair as he wrenched open the door to his apartment. His work clothing was soaked to the bone and weighed him down. Still, relief flooded him as he stepped inside. _Finally home._

Not only had work been a pain in his ass but it was pouring buckets outside. All he wanted was to put some dry clothes on, curl up on the couch and probably make out with his boyfriend, _not_ finish up mindless paperwork that he ended up having to pick up after his co-worker retired. The painful reminder of his extra work weighed down his shoulder bag, the strap cutting into his shoulder. It would just have to wait until morning. Fuck it.

The apartment was dark and quiet upon entry. A small light was coming from the kitchen and he could hear the radio buzzing in and out of frequency- the storm was giving it a bad reception. Robb must be cooking even though it was supposed to be Theon’s night to prepare dinner.

Poking his head in, Theon could see Robb bench low over the counter reading a recipe from a note card. His face was scrunched up and he obviously took it upon himself to make dinner for the night despite being a shoddy cook and it being Theon’s night. If Robb Stark was one thing, it was a fucking angel and Theon didn’t think he deserved that, not in a million years. Yet here he was, Robb Stark, his boyfriend of some two years or so now, cooking dinner because Theon had a rough day and work and-

_Shit_ , Theon had it bad for this guy.

Stepping into the kitchen, Robb stood up straight and grinned happily at Theon. “How do you like eggplant? We had some beginning to go bad in the refrigerator and-”

Theon could give a rat’s ass about eggplant but Gods he couldn’t get enough of Robb. Wrapping his arms around Robb, Theon pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Robb’s. Opening his mouth and pulling Robb right in. Robb wasted no time and wrapped his arms around Theon’s neck and keeping him close as he deepened the kiss.

“I take it you really like eggplant,” Robb smirked pulling away from Theon, just enough so they could rest their foreheads together.

“Mmm,” Theon hummed, his mind anywhere else but on the fucking eggplant.

“And particular reason for that?”

“No,” Theon shook his head, nuzzling against Robb’s forehead in a _very_ tender moment, one he thought he’d never have the chance to do in his life, “no reason.” _Just really like you, damn it._

Robb seemed to understand either way as he kissed Theon once more and turned around to go back to the recipe. “Well, go change. You’re soaking wet and dinner is almost ready.”

“Thanks,” Theon muttered.

“Oh, Theon,” Robb turned as Theon was about to slip out the door. “When the end of the school year comes and I’m grading papers, you owe me.”

Theon smirked. “Sure thing, Stark.”

“I’m serious!” Robb called from the kitchen as Theon ducked into their bedroom. “I want to be wined and dined!”

“I think you’re missing the end part of that saying,” Theon called back.

“I’d be perfectly happy with that part too!”

Yeah, maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now some pure fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	72. I'll meet you halfway.

**1:32 p.m. Monday June 11 th, 2012**

_Age 20_

Robb glanced both ways before crossing the street, turning left and hoping he was going the right way. He wouldn’t say he was _lost_ per se but it was a close thing. It’s not his fault he had been in his part of town before. Dive bars and marinas were quite his thing but-

_“Look,”_ Theon sighed exasperatedly over the phone, _“do you see the pier?”_

“I do!” Robb yelped in defense. “I just don’t know how to get to it!”

_“Walking in that general direction would be a decent start.”_

“Fuck off,” Robb said with little heat. “Half of these streets are dead-ends.”

_“Just pick one that isn’t,”_ Theon laughed from the other end. Cheering erupted over the line briefly and Robb could hear Theon had joined in with the crowd. _“You’re going to end up missing half of the game. You’ve already missed a bunch of it.”_

“What’s the score?” Robb asked as he crept through someone’s backyard in the hopes he was getting closer.

_“It’s one-zero, England leading.”_

“Damn it,” Robb groaned. “France better get their shit together.”

_“It’s not looking too hot,”_ Theon chimed in distantly. _“Do you need help?”_

“Just stay on the line,” Robb begged. “Who plays next?”

_"Next game is Ukraine vs. Sweden,”_ Theon recited. _“Hopefully you’ll get here in time,”_ Theon teased. _“Game doesn’t start for two hours and Ukraine is going to kick ass.”_

“Says who?” Robb grinned. Theon isn’t really into sports but he could get behind a good Euro Cup match as long as there was beer. Asha had invited Theon and, to _both_ their surprise, Robb to a local bar to watch the game and celebrate.

_“Asha.”_ Theon sounded happy. It had been a while since the siblings had been on good terms and it was nice to hear. _“She’s going to give you a lot of shit for Ireland’s defeat yesterday.”_

“Did you tell her I was Scottish, not Irish?” Robb grinned amused.

_“Not exactly the argument I’m willing to pick up now that she is two bar fights in and only four beers down and it is still the middle of the day.”_

“Now, Theon, you know it’s the number of shots that really matter in that type of equation.” Robb reached the water way but the pier look more than a mile off. He overshot, damn it.

_“Well, what does six register for you?”_

“I’d rather just say I’m Irish,” Robb shook his head. “I’m at the seawall but the pier is a mile away.”

_“How are you this bad at directions?”_ Theon was smiling; Robb could hear it in his voice. _“You know what? Stay where you are, I’ll find you.”_

“My hero,” Robb rolled his eyes. “How many shots have _you_ had?”

_“Enough to find you and get us back to the bar in one piece. Bet I could do it before the next goal.”_ There was a pause and Robb could hear a harsh but female voice talking. There was an eruption of laughter before Theon was back on. _“Asha is betting fifty bucks that England will score again before we make it back. Want to prove her wrong?”_

“Is that anyway to get on her good side?” Robb inquired, slowly making his way to the pier. “I think I’ll just play nice with her, mate.”

_“Robb, she invited you to her Euro Cup party. I think you’re good.”_

“I still can’t believe Asha invited me.”

_“I can’t believe you accepted.”_ Theon was laughing again. _“Start heading toward the pier and I’ll meet you halfway.”_

“Sounds good,” Robb hummed cheerfully. “Stay on the line?”

_“What else would I do, Stark?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: my father and I are really into Euro, Copa, Fifa, ect. The information in this fic is 99% (1% room for error) true- timing of England's first goal may be off by a few minutes. In case you are curious, England and France tie 1-1 and Ukraine beats Sweden 2-1. In the end, Spain won the cup 4-0 against Italy. THE MORE YOU KNOW!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	73. Take mine.

**2:37 p.m. Friday, August 15th, 2008**

_Age 16_

“Shit!” Robb kicked the tire of his car. “Fuck, fuck!”

Theon watched in wide-eyed amusement as they stood in their school’s parking lot. “Oh? Something wrong?”

Blushing, Robb pointed to the flat tire of his car. “Yeah,” he muttered shyly from his earlier display.

Theon bent low to investigate. “Looks like you ran over a nail.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Robb kneeled beside him, “I don’t even have a fucking spare.”

Theon’s lips twitched up despite his friend’s obvious distress. “Do you even know how to change a tire?” Robb only answered with a shove of the shoulder, nearly toppling Theon over. “Point taken, mama’s boy.” Theon managed to dodge that shove. “What are you going to do?”

Robb scrubbed his face. “I guess call my dad and see if he can come and pick me up. I’ll have to call Roslin too.”

“That who you were going to meet?” Theon cocked an eyebrow. _Great._ They’ve been dating for nearly two weeks and Theon was already sick of it.

Robb smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, we have a date in twenty minutes but I’m going to have to call a tow truck and get this sorted out. _Damn it._ ”

Theon’s eyebrows pinched together as he stood up. “Asha could probably fix this up for you.”

Robb blinked and looked up. “How many spare tires does she have?”

“Benefits of being an auto-mechanic, I suppose,” Theon shrugged. “You’ll have to pay her back but she’ll be a lot more honest than a tow truck and insurance and all that other shit.”

Only years of practice of dealing with the Robb Stark Spectrum of Affection prepared Theon for the bone-crushing hug. _6 out of 10, not bad._

“How quickly do you think she can get here?” Robb asked instantly, eyes brimming with hope that Theon was going to have to crush.

“Not for a couple of hours,” Theon winced as the dimming in Robb’s eyes.

If there was one thing Theon hated it was seeing Robb upset. Theon prided himself on (at least having the appearance of) being a heartless person. But seeing Robb, even a hint, down made Theon want to fix it and as quickly as possible. He hated that part of himself, that weakness he had for Robb. It ruined the cool exterior he crafted but, then again, Robb knew him enough to see through so-

“Take mine,” Theon sighed like it was costing him, but in the end he would give a lung if Robb asked for it.

Robb blinked, staring at Theon in disbelief. “What?”

Theon pointed over his shoulder at his car parked a few spaces down the lot. It wasn’t anywhere near as nice as Robb’s but it worked so he had that up on Robb. “My car, take it. I’ll wait here for Asha.”

Robb swallowed, looking between the two cars and Theon. “You can’t be serious.”

“Don’t make me change my mind.” Theon shoved his hand into his pocket and tossed the keys at Robb. They hit him in the chest and he caught them, staring at them like he couldn’t believe they were real.

“Gods be good, you’re serious.”

“You’re running out of time,” Theon reminded as he took a position to lean against Robb’s car and he pulled out his phone to send a message to Asha. “Get going, Stark.”

Theon didn’t look up from his phone, expecting Robb to race off so he could be in time for his _fucking_ date. However, even though Theon had years of experience with the Robb Stark Spectrum of Affection, he was almost always caught off guard by anything higher than a six.

That’s why he nearly dropped his phone to the pavement when Robb grabbed him, lifted him up into another bone crushing hug with his face buried into Theon’s neck. Theon was even more thrown off by the joyous and (probably) thoughtless kiss Robb pressed to his cheek. _A seven, eight **and** a nine? Well, damn. If Robb just laid one on him, they’d be at a perfect ten._

“You are the best,” Robb said with extremely focused eye contact, his face inches from Theon’s. “I’ll come back and wait with you when I finish up.”

Theon brushed Robb off and tried to get the red away from his cheeks. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll bring your car to your place tonight and we can swap then.”

Robb grinned. “Want to spend the night? You know what? Don’t answer that, you just are, okay? We can do whatever you want, even mess with Jon if you really want to.”

Theon shook his head, biting back his laughter. “Yeah, mate, alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we are getting so close to the end of this fic...I mean, there are still over a quarter of the chapters left but still...damn... feels like time is flying by.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	74. We can share.

**8:34 p.m. Saturday, April 8th, 2006**

_Age 14_

“Jurassic Park!”

“2001 Space Odyssey!”

“ _Jurassic Park!_ ”

“ _2001 Space Odyssey!_ ”

“ _JURASSIC PARK!_ ”

“ _2001 SPACE ODYSSEY!_ ”

“Why don’t why watch Legally Blonde?”

“Shut up, Sansa!” Bran and Arya shouted at their older sister before going back to glaring daggers at each other.

“We already saw Jurassic Park _and_ 2001 Space Odyssey!” Rickon whined at his siblings, looking at Theon for help and support since Sansa had failed to do so.

“I’m not getting into the middle of that,” Theon backed off, flopping onto the love seat in the Stark basement. It was their weekly Movie Night. Usually, Theon avoided said nights because of the display before him- Arya and Bran were currently wrestling on the ground while Sansa yelled at them to stop. However, Robb insisted that Theon try joining them again and, well, Robb unfairly used his puppy dog eyes and Theon was sitting in the basement. Enough said.

“Why don’t we let Theon pick?” Robb walked into the basement, two bowls of buttery popcorn in his hands.

Behind him, Jon followed with two more bowls. “Because he has a crappy taste in movies.”

“Agreed!” Arya and Sansa chimed.

Theon frowned as Robb bit his lips to stop from laughing.

“Just pick something!” Rickon wailed, getting cranky and bored with the arguing. Theon was of the same opinion, even if their age gap was close to 4 years.

Robb set down the bowls and stepped over his wrestling siblings toward the movie stack. He picked up the top move- _The Lion King_ \- and tossed it to Sansa. “I’m going to use the Oldest Sibling Card.”

Bran frowned. “You already used it this week!”

Robb blinked, tilted his head to the side. “I did?”

“You did,” Sansa nodded her head. “On Tuesday when you got the front seat even though Arya called shot-gun.”

Theon laughed. “You used the Oldest Sibling Card for that? You deserve to have your movie vetoed.”

Groaning, Robb tossed the movie back into the stack and fell back onto the couch beside Theon, their thighs pressed tightly together and their shoulder rammed against each other. “Fine, Jon gets to pick something then. He hasn’t in a month.”

Rickon and Sansa both groaned but said nothing more as they climbed onto the couch, Bran joining them. Arya shot over to the arm chair like a rocket but knew she’d be sharing it with Jon shortly. Theon had learned early on that these seats were _assigned_ , the only change being that Rickon now shared the couch with Bran and Sansa when Theon joined in.

In the end, Jon picked _Ghostbusters_ and no one objected. The four bowls of popcorn were passed: one went to Jon and Arya on the arm chair, two were sent to the couch- one for Bran and Sansa, the other for just Rickon- and the last one was for Robb and Theon.

“We can share,” Robb plopped the bowl on Theon’s lap. Theon shrugged, trying not to react every time Robb reached into the bowl blindly.

About halfway through the movie, Rickon passed out, one empty bowl of popcorn on the floor and the other half-empty bowl resting on his stomach and spilling over onto him. Bran and Arya were playing commentator while Sansa left twenty minutes into the movie to call Jeyne and had never returned. Jon played referee to Arya and Bran’s debate over the validity of a Dog Ghostbusters movie.

At some point during the movie, just like Rickon, Robb’s head began to droop and found solace on Theon’s shoulder. Theon didn’t shove him off, instead rearranging themselves into a more comfortable position with the popcorn bowl on the table and Robb’s head propped up by a pillow in his lap. The last time he left Robb to sleep on his shoulder, the asshole complained for hours on end about the crick in his neck. It would be even worse if he woke Robb from the nap, he could be just as bad as Rickon despite the near ten year age difference. Theon didn’t have enough patience to go through that again and just went the proactive route.

Arya and Bran were too caught up in the movie to notice the shift but Jon glanced over. Theon and Jon’s eyes met. Theon silently threatened Jon to _Keep your bastard mouth shut_ and Jon smirked an _I’m going to tease you ruthlessly about this for the next week._


	75. I was just thinking about you.

**9:23 a.m. Sunday, March 8th, 2015**

_Age 23_

Theon watched in transfixed amusement as he stopped at the door of his bedroom.

“- _no_ , Jon, for the last time, I’m _fucking_ busy-” Robb paused, phone jammed between his shoulder and ear and holding a bundle of shirts in one hand and a backpack in the other. “ _I’m_ overreacting? I’m not overreacting, I’m being _practical_.” Jon must have either said something hilarious or stupid as Robb dumped the clothes onto the bed and started laughing sarcastically (it seemed to be Theon rubbed off a little too much on his boyfriend). “That’s rich coming from you! What happened when Ygritte met your aunt? The one with the three bearded dragons? You’re lucky you aren’t a Tully by blood.” Robb rolled his eyes. “ _Yes, Jon_ , there is a difference.” Spinning on his heel, Robb suddenly realized he wasn’t alone in the room anymore and froze, eyes locked on Theon. “Fuck, I got to go… _No,_ I’m not avoiding-…Yeah, sure, we can finish this conversation tomorrow…Yeah, bye.”

“You seem more anxious than normal,” Theon remarked lightly but the line of tension in Robb’s shoulders were more than obvious. “Snow bothering you again?”

Robb’s lips twitched up a fraction. “No, my aunt and uncles from my mother’s side are coming into town in a few days.”

“Edmure’s cool,” Theon remembered the couple of holidays that he had been graced with the youngest of Robb’s aunts and uncles.

“Edmure isn’t the problem.” Robb sunk onto the bed and buried his face in his hands. “It’s the combination of them all that’s terrible.”

Theon carefully sat beside Robb. “Your grandfather is alright and so his weird brother.”

Robb gave Theon his most pathetic grimace. “My aunt Lysa is coming.”

_Oh, fuck that._

“Really?” Theon tried to throw a supportive smile but he was nowhere near convincing.

“She’s bringing her husband-”

“Mr. Arryn is cool-”

“-and her son-”

“ _Oh_.”

“ _-and_ ,” Robb emphasized, “she is also bringing Petyr Baelish.”

Theon frowned, the name ringing bells but he couldn’t fathom from where. “Uh, who?”

“The guy obsessed with my mom but settling for my aunt even though she is married and he’s a total creep. The same guy who offered to take Sansa on a summer abroad.”

“Oh, gross,” Theon wrinkled his nose. “How long are they all staying?”

“That’s the best part,” Robb fell back onto the bed and buried his face into the crook of his elbow. “It’s indefinite.”

“Well, that’s shitty.” Granted, it was nowhere near as torturous as when his uncles came around or when his brothers showed up out of the blue, but Theon could still sympathize with unfortunate family gatherings. “At least you don’t live there anymore. You know, silver lining or some shit.”

“They want to meet you,” Robb muttered lowly.

Dread filled Theon’s stomach. He had barely survived the immediate family when they found out about him and Robb. Jon and Sansa took him out to the middle of nowhere for a ‘talk’. Arya and Bran actually found out the total cost of hiring a hitman, arranging a funeral (they even went out and looked at plots) and buying a year supply of black clothing for a mourning Robb and then showed him their excel spreadsheet with the breakdown. Even Rickon had joined in with demonstrating him the power of Shaggydog’s jaws by having his break sticks roughly the size of Theon’s arms.

The Stark side of the family had been a bit better but still utterly terrifying- Benjen Stark mentioned all the ways he had either seen, hear or have killed a man (Theon wasn’t sure any were actually true but the details…) and Brandon Stark just stared at him but that _Winter Is Coming_ cold stare. Lyanna had actually smiled at Theon but it felt more like a threat than a reassurance.

Theon had no doubt the Tully side would be just as bad, especially if Theon took into consideration Catelyn’s _warm_ reception of him over the years.  In the end, no matter how bad it would be, Theon would do it. _Only for Robb though._

“Can’t wait.” He didn’t sugarcoat it with a smile or false optimism but he did take Robb’s hands and intertwine their fingers.

Robb sat up slowly. “You want to?”

“Do I have a choice?” Theon countered and pressed a kiss to Robb’s temple. “If it’s that bad, I’ll just break up with you.” It was a joke but Robb didn’t so much as smile at it, too locked up in his own head.

Robb didn’t say anything for a while, staring at the clothes he had dropped on the floor upon seeing Theon. “What if we just didn’t go?”

Theon stared at Robb for a long moment. “You, Robb Stark, are going to abandon responsibilities?”

Robb nudged him lightly. “I was thinking impromptu camping trip.” He dared a glance at Theon. “Just get in the car and drive off and not return for a few days…maybe a week.”

“What about work?”

Robb grinned, “Spring break, Theon. Let’s go crazy.”

“And my job?” Theon smirked.

“Doesn’t your co-worker owe you?”

“You want to just run away?” Theon teased.

“I was just thinking about you.” Robb stuck his tongue out. “I mean, if you want to hear Lysa’s thinly veiled homophobia and watch my grandfather and his brother fight while Baelish tries to make a move on both my mom and my sister, then, by all means, we can-”

“Want to leave now?” Theon cut him off quickly.

“I knew you’d see it my way!” Robb jumped up from the bed and picked up his bag again to shove clothing into. “We can leave in a few hours if we hurry.”

“You sure you weren’t just thinking about yourself?” Theon grinned, standing up to help Robb pack.

Robb grabbed Theon by his forearm and pulled him close. “I was thinking about _us._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I too want to run away from responsibility and awkward family gatherings *sigh*
> 
> Also, 25 more chapters to go and I'm actually a little sad that this is almost over..
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	76. I want you to have this.

**5:44 p.m. Sunday, May 21st, 2006**

_Age 14_

Robb stared at Theon absolutely speechless.

“What?”

Theon sighed, red staining the apples of his cheeks as he was forced to reiterate himself. It came off a lot less blasé and cool the second time around. “I want you to have this.” Theon paused, cocked his head to the side as he looked at the object in his hands. “No, I _need_ you to have this.”

Robb shook his head quickly again, eyebrows furrowed. “But…it’s yours?”

“I know, but I need you to hold onto it for me.” Theon licked his lips nervously. “Please,” he added quietly.

Hesitantly, Robb nodded his head, holding out his hand to receive the object. Theon passed over the aged bronze folding pocket frame reluctantly, their fingers brushed and both of them focused on ignoring it as the atmosphere shifted into some uncharted territories. Robb didn’t open the bronze frame, merely setting it down in his lap.

“Why?”

Theon rubbed his face tiredly, sitting back and avoiding eye contact. “We’re broke again,” he said flat and simple as if that were explanation enough. Robb didn’t say anything, waiting for Theon to elaborate. After a moment, he continued with, “Asha thinks it might be worth a few hundred bucks. My dad wouldn’t care enough to check and would pawn it off if it meant getting twenty bucks.”

_Oh_.

Robb carefully traced the edge of the frame. Upon closer examination, he could see little black specks that have collected over the years. A little bit of paper was hanging out the edge.

“It was my mom’s,” Theon offered after a long moment of silence, shifting comfortable. The silence seemed to be gnawing at him. “She gave it to me before she…went away.”

“I can hold onto it for you,” Robb firmly. “Just like the fish,” he offered with a smile, hoping to brighten the darkening mood.

Theon nodded his thanks, feeling too vulnerable to verbalize it.

After another long beat of silence, Robb unclasped the pocket frame and opened it up. Theon leaned in slightly to look inside.

There were five pictures crammed into the pocket frame, only two of which were actually set in windows. The other three had been shoved between the two folding windows. It was one of the loose photos that caught Robb’s immediate attention.

“Wait, is that us?” Robb picked it up gingerly and held it up.

It was from when they were little kids. Robb recognized the Superman lunch box in his hands and Theon’s faded yellow backpack that he used to hate so much.

“My mom took that on the last day of school, remember?”

Robb didn’t but he didn’t say anything as he set the picture of the two smiling boys aside to pick up another one. Theon was older in it and Asha had taken Robb’s place.

“It was Asha’s last birthday before my mom…” the sentence trailed off into silence.

The last loose photo was a baby picture, presumably, Theon wrapped in faceless arms. The photo cut off the head of the person but it didn’t take a genius to know that it was Theon’s mother. The last two photos were set into the actual frames and were older, both faded and the edges folded and frayed. Robb didn’t know any of the people inside.

“That’s my mom and her brother,” Theon pointed to the picture on the left side with a young boy and a young girl. He then shifted to the right, “That’s her parents.” Again, it was an even older photo of a man and a woman Robb didn’t recognize.

After a while, Robb carefully closed the folding frame and locked it back up with the clasp. “I’ll take care of it for you.”

Theon didn’t meet his eyes as he knocked his knee against Robb’s. “Thanks.”


	77. Call me if you need anything.

**2:14 p.m. Sunday, December 16th, 2007**

_Age 15_

“And you are sure you don’t need anything?” Robb asked. In one hand was a thermometer and in the other was Vicks VapoRub. Theon eyed both items hostilely, arms crossed protectively over his chest despite the unthreatening situation he was in under a fluffy blanket and being propped up solely by pillows.

“It’s a _cold_ , Robb. Calm down,” Theon coughed out, rubbing his throat at the roughness. “Seriously, I have cough syrup at home. You didn’t need to kidnap me.”

Robb gave Theon his best-deadpanned look. “Seriously, mate? I know I haven’t really been to your house all that many times but I do remember one morning Asha using the frying pan to not only make eggs, which she burned, but she also used the bottom side of the pan to iron a shirt.”

“It’s called being-,” Theon paused to give a long string of coughs, each rougher and more painful than the last. “It’s called being efficient and time-saving.”

“She burned the eggs and stained her shirt!” Robb yelped and Theon winced at the noise. Guilt immediately came to Robb’s face. “Shit, look. You are staying here and I am going to take care of you. Now, did you take the medicine I gave you?”

He did, but Theon fell tongue-tied as his mind instantly queued up so not so _appropriate_ thoughts at Robb’s _“I am going to take care of you”_ statement.

Theon only drifted out of those thoughts when he felt a cool cloth on his forehead and Robb hovering over him. “You keep spacing out. I think you need to drink more water.”

“You’ve basically strapped me to the bed,” Theon rasped, tugging on the sheets Robb tucked him into. “I think it’s best we hold off on the water. I’m not betting on me making it to the bathroom in time for that.”

“Please don’t piss my bed,” Robb rolled his eyes. “Are you hungry?”

“No, and why did you make me take your bed? I could use the one your mom has been pestering to use down the hallway.”

Robb shrugged. “You should be some place familiar. Less stressful.”

“Ah yes, the semester of general health has made you an expert?” Theon sneered but it was ruined as he doubled over to hack up his lung.

“Sansa’s making soup,” Robb offered lightly, a hand petting Theon’s tangled hair. “You sure you don’t want any?”

“No, I don’t,” Theon glared. “Don’t force your siblings into this too.”

“She offered.”

“You know that’s not the point-” Theon’s statement was cut off by a loud yawn which Robb immediately jumped on.

“I should let you sleep,” he smiled sympathetically.

Theon glanced at the clock in dismay. “It’s two in the afternoon!”

“Shh,” Robb patted the top of his head once more, “ _sleep_. When you wake up, I’ll bring you soup.”

Theon glared as Robb pushed him back into the pillows and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Theon would have fought him off…but it was very cozy and warmth and smelt good. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“What?” Robb had the decency to sound affronted even though his smile discredited him. “My _best friend_ is sick and you think I’m _enjoying_ it? This illness is making your head fuzzy isn’t?”

Theon’s sure-to-be-witty retort was ruined by another yawn. Instead, he settled for a “sod off” and settled firmly on his side.

With his back turned, Theon felt Robb’s hand card through his hair one more time as he chuckled lightly. “Go sleep,” he whispered lowly as he dimmed the light. “Call me if you need anything.”

Theon gave a half-hearted grunt as wrapped his arm around Robb’s free pillow and brought it to his chest, burying his face into the coolness. Just because he was sick _and_ an asshole didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy his (forced) afternoon nap. Plus, Sansa really did make excellent soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	78. Do you want to come too?

**12:23 p.m. Tuesday, October 20th, 1998**

_Age 6_

“This year I’m going to be the Red Power Ranger!” Torrhen Karstark boasted loud and proud at the lunchroom table. The table hummed in agreement, Robb grinning brightly while Theon ducked his head.

Across from Torrhen, Jon scrunched his face up. “Well, I was going to be the Blue Power Ranger.”

This got a laugh from a few of the other boys at the table, including Robb who was only half listening. He turned his attention back to his left where Theon sat taking a chip from their shared bag.

“What are you going to be this year?” Robb asked curiously, swing his legs happily.

Theon frowned, looking at the chip between his fingers rather than Robb. “Nothing.”

Robb blinked, his legs falling limp. “What do you mean? Have you not picked something yet?”

Theon set the chip down, uninterested in eating it and crossed his arms defensively. “I don’t dress up.”

Robb’s face dropped into a pout. “But…it’s Halloween?”

“Halloween is for babies,” Theon recited, his nose wrinkled as he spoke the words. “That’s what my dad says.” Although he uses a much cruder word than babies.

“Have you ever gone?” Theon’s silence answered Robb’s question and he gasped loudly, catching the attention of Jon. “ _You’ve never gone Trick or Treating?_ ”

Theon shifted awkwardly under the appraising looks of Robb and Jon, staring at his knees instead. “No.”

Robb gasped again in disbelief. He turned to Jon and gripped his shoulders tightly. “Theon’s never gone Trick or Treating!”

“So?” Jon sneered, glancing past Robb to see the tiny blush coloring Theon’s cheeks.

“ _So_ ,” Robb turned to face Theon and kicked his leg for attention, “he’s coming with us this year.”

“What?” Jon and Theon said together before glaring at each other.

Robb nodded his head determined. “We can go together! Our neighbor has the _best_ candy and Old Nan down the street makes _homemade_ cupcakes! Oh, and maybe you can sleep over too!” Robb was bouncing in his seat excitedly as the plans formed in his mind. “You can come over early and get dressed and you can meet baby Arya and little Sansa too! I bet Dad will be okay with it.” Robb looked at Theon eagerly. “What’d you say? We Trick or Treat every year! Do you want to come too?”

Theon stared at Robb for a long minute, Jon watching skeptically. When Theon finally did answer, it was a low mutter. “I don’t have a costume.”

“That’s okay!” Robb grinned brightly. “I don’t either! We can make them together! _Oh_ , they should match!” Robb swiveled in his seat. “Do you want to join, Jon?”

Jon pouted. “I’m being the Blue Power Ranger.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Robb stuck his tongue out and turned to wrap an arm around Theon. “We are going to be something _cooler_ than the Blue Power Ranger. Right?”

Theon weakly nodded his head.

“See?” Robb pointed out. “This is going to be so much fun! I still can’t believe you’ve never been Trick or Treating! You’re going to love it! Do you like candy?” Theon nodded and Robb’s smile grew impossibly wider as he repeated, “You are going to _love_ it!”

Theon nodded his head and listened as Robb rambled on about Halloween: about the costumes, the decorations, the foods, the parties, the candy –he had a lot to say about the candy – and the scary movies. Theon still wasn’t sure how he was going to get his dad to say yes. Not to mention that he was going to have to lie because his dad _hated_ the Starks but maybe Asha could help cover for him. One thing was clear, though, he was _going_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only the end of August but I'm already feeling the Halloween vibe.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	79. I'll still be here when you're ready.

**11:05 a.m. Friday, February 3 rd, 2012**

_Age 20_

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with?” Robb asked for the fourth time as they pulled up to the wrought iron gates of their location. It was overcast, clouds heavy with rain and about to pour. Perfect day for a funeral.

Theon sighed in the passenger’s seat, glancing out the window in dismay. “Best not,” Theon grumbled, scrubbing his face tiredly. Robb knew he was still embarrassed about the other day and the tears he had shed. “The last thing I need is stirring a controversy with my uncles.”

Robb nodded his head solemnly. He didn’t particularly care what Theon’s uncles thought of him, they were just friends, but it was probably the wrong place to do it. It was a funeral after all.

“Is Asha here yet?” Robb asked carefully, looking through the window to see the small, and he meant _really_ small, congregation of people in black. Despite its size, Robb idly thought that there was still an impressive amount of people gathered around for Balon Greyjoy, especially considering how shitty of a person he was…gods rest his soul.

Theon shrugged and unbuckled himself from the car. “Probably. I hope so.”

Robb nodded his head once more and clapped a hand on Theon’s shoulder. “When you want to leave, let me know. I’ll still be here when you’re ready.” As if to further explain, Robb produced a heavy novel and a tiny smile. “Take as long as you need.”

As he finished speaking, tiny droplets of water began to form on the windshield and Theon let out a broken chuckle. “Of course it’s raining. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Robb didn’t know what to say to that and Theon didn’t grant him time to ponder it. Theon was up and out of the car without so much as another word and Robb watched him pass the gates of the cemetery.

The novel sat heavy in his lap but Robb never bothered to even try and read it. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on Theon’s figure, standing off to the side of the rest of the congregation. Occasionally, someone would approach but they never stayed for long. At some point, Robb thought he recognized Asha but he couldn’t be sure. It wasn’t until an hour later, the rain only growing heavier that Robb saw Theon coming back, Asha by his side.

Theon climbed into the car wordlessly and Robb passed over his jacket. It was the best he could offer in the car to wipe away some of the rain. Theon didn’t even move to do anything, just holding the jacket in his still hands.  Robb turned off the AC to help prevent Theon from catching a cold even though he didn’t seem concerned.

A knock on his window made Robb jump but when he looked over it was only Asha bent over, the rain causing her hair to stick to her forehead but she didn’t seem to care. Robb rolled it down quickly.

“Hey, just wanted to ask where you two are going.”

Robb glanced over at Theon who was just looking out his window with disinterest. Robb turned back to address Asha. “Probably his place.”

“Okay,” she nodded her head quickly. “I’ll probably stop by later with pizza or something. I’ll text you first,” she said in a lower voice. “Keep an eye on him for me, Stark.”

Asha’s trust was a hard thing to gain, even hard than Theon’s and Robb was beyond words that she seemed to trust him. “No problem.”

Wordlessly, Asha tapped her fingers on the roof of Robb’s car as some sort of goodbye before walking off. Robb closed the window and glanced back over at Theon whose eyes were fixed at his knees.

“You don’t have to babysit me,” he spat out a second later.

Robb quickly shook his head. “I’m not.”

Theon glared. “Really?” he deadpanned, his lips twisted in a sneer.

“I’m just being here for you.” Slowly, Robb reached across the center console and touched Theon’s arm lightly. “If you don’t want me here, I’ll go but I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

Theon looked at him finally, locking eyes with Robb. “I’m not sad that he’s dead.”

“Okay,” Robb nodded.

“I’m just…I don’t know,” Theon sighed. “I can’t explain it.”

Robb shrugged, “You don’t have to.”

Theon fell silent for a moment, a hint of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “Thanks.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Robb smiled lightly. “I’m your best friend.”

Theon nodded his head, leaning to rest it against the window. “When Asha texts later, tell her we should get Chinese instead.”

Robb chuckled at this as he begun to drive. “No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	80. Is your seatbelt on?

**4:53 p.m. Saturday, July 16th, 2016**

_Age 24_

“No, Theon, _no!_ ” Robb yelped as he stared helplessly at the now sandy interior of his car. “Come on, man.” Robb feebly pointed at Theon’s sandy legs now rubbing against the passenger’s seat of the car.

Theon looked at his boyfriend bewildered. “ _Me?_ ” he stared. “ _I’m_ the problem, not _him_?” Theon pointed his thumb to the pack seat where a much wetter and much sandier Grey Wind sat perched on a towel that was halfway off the seat, his wet fur dripping into the cloth seat cushions. Grey Wind, always a fan of Theon’s ( _sometimes even more than Robb_ ), shook and sent a dusting of sand all over the back seat of the car, proving Theon’s point _perfectly_. “I swear, Stark, you’d let that dog get away with murder.”

“Yeah, well-” Robb abruptly cut himself off as his back touched the seat of the car, flaring up his upcoming sunburn. Before Theon could utter a word, Robb glared. “ _Don’t_ say a word.”

Theon didn’t, but his smirk told enough as he buckled into the car. He did take the Aloe lotion bottle and put in the cup holder. Robb’s scoff was enough to know the message was heard loud and clear.

As Robb started the car, Theon glanced to said boyfriend and paused. “Uh, seatbelt?”

Robb didn’t make eye contact, a surefire way to point out that he was guilty. If anything, Robb wore guilt _terribly_ which was a difficult feat since Theon thought Robb wore nearly everything well. “What about it?”

“Is it on?” Theon asked innocently.

Another sign of guilt: Avoidance.

“Is _what_ on?” Robb evaded swiftly.

Theon cocked an eyebrow and snapped his own seatbelt for emphasis. “Is your seatbelt on, Stark?”

“It’s fine, I don’t need it.” Sign Three: Downplaying.

“Really?” Theon played dumb, humoring Robb’s sudden burst of non-logic. “Then why is your car flashing and beeping?”

Robb finally looked over, glare at full force. “It’s a twenty minute drive.” Sign Four: Aggression.

“You saw those Driver Safety Videos all throughout high school,” Theon shot right back. He didn’t really care if Robb wore the damn seatbelt or not. Robb drove on average ten miles _under_ the speed limit and had never so much as scraped another car. Actually, Robb’s driving history was spotless…something Theon could not attest to. Theon rarely wore his own seatbelt and usually Robb got on his ass about it. But the roles were reversed this time around and Theon was going to tease mercilessly until Robb admitted the truth, which wasn’t so much about the seatbelt but the red irritation of his skin.

“Don’t be a prick,” Robb muttered, looking in the review mirror as Grey Wind settled in the seat, towel now effectively pooled on the floor of the car.

“I’m just worried for your safety, _bae_ ,” Theon grinned wickedly, seeing Robb cringe at the pet-name. It was almost better than seeing Snow do the same thing when Ygritte called him that.

Theon gave on dramatic glance down at the burn lotion and Robb groaned. Theon smirked viciously. Robb caved.

“ _Fine_ , you _win_ ,” Robb grumbled. “The strap is going to cut into the sunburn.”

“Why do you have the sunburn?” Theon continued playing dumb, not letting Robb off the hook. That would be too easy.

Robb glared daggers at Theon but instead of answering _“I didn’t put any on because I thought I could handle it,”_ Robb softened his features and toyed with the aloe bottle coyly, “Maybe when we get home you can help me put this on.”

Now, let it be known Theon was absolutely not going to cave, but Robb looked up, big blue eyes fluttering and a slight bite of the lip and, well, Theon only had _so much_ will power.

“Just put your damn seatbelt on and I’ll make it worth your while,” Theon snapped back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooops, sorry for the long radio-silence. Good news: I've finished up the last of my university classes! Bad News: this fic is closing in and my goal is to finish it by the end of Jan next year...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come say Hi on [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	81. Sweet dreams.

**10:48 p.m. Wednesday, November 7th, 2019**

_Age 27_

Theon kept his eyes closed, feeling his heart rate slow down as Robb wiped him down after a rather exhausting fucking. It had been a while, for both of them, and Theon could feel the sleep settle over him as his muscles relaxed and the terry cloth in Robb’s hands traced the features of his face.

When Robb finished, both of them as clean as they were going to get without a shower, he settled back under the covers pulling Theon to his chest. Theon went willingly, too sleepy to object and rather comfortable with Robb’s warmth seeping into his skin.

As they laid in the quiet of their bedroom, Theon could only hear their soft breathing and Robb’s heart thudding under his ear. Robb traced slow fingers across his back in abstract designs. It was the perfect set of conditions to Theon to fall into a peaceful slumber…

“I can’t sleep,” Theon groaned, burying his face into Robb’s warm chest. “The fuck, man?”

Robb chuckled, his chest vibrating as he did so.

“ _Seriously_ ,” Theon hissed, looking up to see Robb was already half asleep himself. “You have to stay up with me.” He pinched Robb for good measure but his husband retaliated with a nudge of the elbow.

“No, I don’t,” Robb smirked, his voice thick with sleep. However, before Robb would let sleep envelop him, he asked, “Are you still amped up about today?”

“Amped up is the wrong word,” Theon muttered. “I’m surprised you are taking this better than me.”

Theon could feel Robb’s shrug before he spoke, “Ygritte has been teasing it since they first were dating.”

“Sure,” Theon rolled his eyes, even though Robb wouldn’t see it with his face buried in his chest. “But a _kid_. Do we really trust Snow with a kid?”

“That’s the one out of the two you are worried about? Jon- cautious, responsible Jon. Not Ygritte who took Arya, Bran, and Rickon out of school to bring to her clan’s home to play with fireworks.”

“It is a tradition in their culture,” Theon muttered back, although humming pleasantly that Robb still didn’t know that Theon had been in attendance to the firework show.

“If you want my honest opinion-”

“Your _actual_ honest opinion,” Theon corrected, “not your hopeful opinion.”

“My _actual_ honest opinion is that they will be great parents. Are they going to screw up? Probably.” Theon gave a laugh. “Is Jon going to really deal with two kids because, let’s face it, Ygritte is going to still be Ygritte in the end? Absolutely. But is that kid going to be fine?”

“Debatable,” Theon answered before Robb could.

“Absolutely, but that kid his going to have a cool uncle-” Theon snorted “-and an even cooler Godfather.”

Theon fell silent, still remembering Jon’s pout as he asked _Theon_ of all people. Of course, the excuse has been that family can’t be the Godfather but Theon was going to call bullshit on that one.

“I’m still stunned,” Theon admitted, rolling onto his back. Robb followed quickly, rolling to his side to look down at Theon. “And you are sure you didn’t tell them to do that?”

“Cross my heart,” Robb promised. “Look, Ygritte and you are close and Jon has known you _forever_.”

“But their kid-”

“Their kid is going to need someone to counter balance helicopter dad Jon and crazy mom Ygritte.”

Theon sighed and closed his eyes. “I’d be a pretty kicking godfather.”

“No doubt,” Robb grinned, his hand finding Theon’s. “Now sleep. Ygritte isn’t even seven weeks yet. They still have time to change their minds.”

Theon gave a weak squeeze of Robb’s hands. “Sweet dreams, Stark.”

“Sweet dreams,” Robb whispered back, a small smile pressed into Theon’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do your teeth hurt just as much as mine do from this tooth-rotting fluff?
> 
> [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


	82. I was in the neighborhood.

**Date 3:54 p.m. Saturday, November 24th, 2007**

_Age 15_

“Can we go back tomorrow?” Rickon asked wide-eyed and curious as he and his oldest brother walked home from the park. A few months ago they would have been holding hands but Rickon declared not six days ago that he was “too old”.

“Sure,” Robb grinned, trying to hold it back but finding it quite difficult, “but you don’t know if your friend is going to be there tomorrow.”

Rickon, as young as he was, didn’t seem to think that was an issue. “She will.”

“And you are so sure?” Robb’s lips curling up even more.

“Ab-so-lute-ly,” Rickon enunciated each part of the newly learned word. “We are best friends.”

“Already?” Now Robb wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore, his chest shaking with a chuckle. “You met her an hour ago. Do you even remember her name?”

“Yes, I do!” Rickon huffed, cheeks going red. “It starts with an S.”

“But what does it end with?” Robb countered, eyebrow raised.

“I’ll find out tomorrow. She’s going to be there, she said she would.”

“And what about her dad, did he agree with this arrangement?”

Rickon didn’t answer which was enough for Robb to know Rickon didn’t dare approach the stern face man who had been sitting on the bench on the other side of the park. Robb had watched as the father of Rickon’s newest unnamed best friend glared over his papers, watching his daughter carefully. It was not unlike how his own father kept careful eyes on Sansa and Arya when they were much younger.

As they turned onto their street, Rickon spoke up, grinning widely. “Did _you_ ask dad if Theon could come over?”

Looking up, Robb’s smile softened as his own best friend was found sitting on their front porch, his back against the wall and headphones in his eyes. His eyes were scanning around and when they landed on Robb and Rickon down the street he lifted his hand in a lazy wave, still not moving from his stop.

Robb could see Rickon’s logic in trying to compare the two situations but, “Theon doesn’t have to ask, he is family. Plus, I know the first part of his name _and_ the last part.”

Rickon scrunched up his face as they turned onto the driveway. “But Theon’s name is easy! That’s not fair.”

“I’ve also known him for years, before you were born, not one day,” Robb shot back as Rickon walked up to the porch where Theon was sitting. He had one earbud popped out now and was watching the two of them with his classic little smirk on his lips.

“Robb’s wrong,” Rickon vowed darkly to Theon before passing by him to go through the front door. Robb waited for it to slam shut before taking his seat beside Theon, back against the wall.

“Care to explain?” Theon asked, taking the other earbud out and pocketing his mp3.

“Rickon made a friend again.” It was the only explanation needed for Theon’s eyes to spark with delight. He was familiar with this little _quirk_ of Rickon’s.

“Oh, let me guess, they are _best friends_ ,” Theon grinned, knowing this song and dance, having seen it hundreds of times before. Rickon had been doing it since he could talk, making friends in an instant but forgetting the little details like names or really any detail about them. You know, boring stuff like that.

“Yeah, he wants to see her tomorrow but I don’t think they’ve made arrangements,” Robb sighed fondly at his little brother’s antics.

“Well, Robb,” Theon put on a tone of superiority, “ _we_ are best friends and _we_ didn’t make arrangements.”

Robb didn’t answer that directly, instead, he just punched Theon’s arm playfully. “Speaking of, why are you out here? You know you could have gone inside or something.”

Theon shrugged, “I didn’t mind waiting outside. I wasn’t planning on hanging around long. I was just in the neighborhood. ‘Thought I’d stop by.”

“So you’re waiting for your dad to leave?” Robb murmured carefully, his tone deceptively light and airy.

Theon shrugged but it was enough to know Robb hit the nail on the head. “Figured you’d miss me if I didn’t stop by sooner or later, then you’d have a panic and start an angry mob to come find me.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “That was _one time_.”

“You called Asha _and_ my uncles- the ones that _don’t_ like me.”

“You didn’t come by for four days and you weren’t at school! I got worried! Sue me!” Robb felt his face reddening and knew it to be true by how Theon’s smirk grew. “Shut up, I _care_.”

Before Theon could shoot back a snide comment, the front door to the house opened and both boys turned to find Ned Stark standing there, looking at the two of them curiously. Standing behind him but peeking between the doorway and his father was Rickon, blue eyes watching curiously.

“Theon, I didn’t realize you were here.” Ned turned his attention to Robb, both eyebrows raised in a gesture that signaled _this isn’t really a serious thing but go along with it._ “Did you ask if Theon could come by?” The wink wasn’t necessary for both boys to pick up and start following along.

Robb manufactured his best hurt glare to Rickon before addressing his father with mock worry. “Well, we thought because Theon has been over before it was okay.”

Theon nearly blows the whole lesson over by adding, “We even know each other’s first and last names,” grinning the whole way.

“You need to ask and make plans rather than assume,” Ned gave each boy another wink, Rickon being none the wiser. “Now, I suppose since Theon is already here, he can stay-”

“No,” Theon stood up and Robb watched as Theon’s inner drama queen burst out into the open, “I should have called and made plans. I’m _so sorry_ for the inconvenience. I’ll go home now.” With a bow to Ned, Theon spun on his heel, swatting Robb on the head playfully in passing. “Perhaps, I can try again tomorrow with a formal inquiry.”

Robb turned so Rickon couldn’t see and mouthed the words _fuck you_.

Theon grinned and with a little skip in his step, walked away whistling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I was not 100000% Rickon as a kid.
> 
> Come follow me on the new [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/) (yes, it looks the same and has the same url- but it is a different account)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Just made a tumblr! So if you want, you can check me out there I guess :?  
> http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/


End file.
